It's All In The Family
by mara-anni
Summary: Set post season 8, AU season 9. SG1 travel through the 'gate only to end up back at the SGC, where Sam finds herself in a strange situation. SJ and Team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set post season 8, but definitely not season 9. In my world season 9 & 10 have never and will never happen.

Sam/Jack of course – I just can't help it shrug

And I hope a sense of team, let me know.

**It's All In The Family**

**Chapter One.**

SG-1 stood at the end of the ramp. The Stargate spun, chevrons locking in place. Dr Daniel Jackson was busy making last minute adjustments to his pack as Sgt Harriman's voice announced the locking of the seventh chevron. The unstable vortex shot out toward the SGC's elite front line unit before settling into the shimmering sliver-blue event-horizon.

Colonel Sam Carter turned to look up into the control room above. Brig. General Jack O'Neill stood gazing down at his team, _former team_ he reminded himself, though he knew deep down that to him they would always be his team. He nodded down at Carter, an unspoken answer to an unspoken question. Carter gave a slight nod in return before turning her attention to the active Stargate.

"Let's move out guys." Sam called. Together SG-1 disappeared through the wormhole.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the other side of the wormhole and froze, staring in bewilderment around the room they found themselves in. Sam slowly took a few more steps along the familiar ramp, Teal'c and Daniel following her lead. The three friends stopped just at the end of the ramp and looked up into the SGC's control room. Sure enough there was General O'Neill looking back down at them.

"Well this is interesting." Daniel stated.

"OK, three theories as to why we walked through the 'gate at the SGC and ended up back at the SGC." Sam said, a slight smile touching her lips, SG-1 had been through this sort of thing before.

"Perhaps we have once again travelled through time." Teal'c offered as they noticed the General leave the control room, no doubt heading for the 'gate room.

"One." Sam nodded toward the Jaffa, noting the amusement in his eyes.

"Alternate Reality? Though I swear I didn't touch anything!" Daniel was openly grinning.

"That's two." Replied Sam.

"What's the third?" Daniel asked.

"Urgo."

"Urgo?"

"Yes Urgo. Maybe we again found whoever created him, put him in our brains and took him out again, leaving us with no memories of it, but a whole lot of missing time." Sam grinned back.

She knew they were being a bit childish and that they should be taking the situation a bit more seriously, but there was just something about the whole thing that was funny and, judging by the faces of her friends she wasn't the only one who thought so. And as there were no airmen with big guns pointing at them she decided that there was no immediate danger and whatever problems they faced once they found out what was going on, could be dealt with then.

"Great so Urgo could be paying us a visit any time now." No one actually believed this third explanation, but it was amusing to remember the annoying but lovable character.

Sam suddenly felt something rather unusual, something she had never in her life felt and yet somehow knew exactly what it was. She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing the same fatigues she wore when they'd set off through the 'gate, instead she wore her normal olive green fatigue pants but with a huge shirt that tented over her. Her P90 and combat vest no where to be seen. She felt the familiar weight of her Zat strapped to her thigh, but couldn't actually see it past her swollen belly. She tentatively put a hand over her stomach and the others noticed as her breath hitch.

"Sam?" "Colonel Carter?" Her friends queried.

"Umm guys?" Sam slowly turned around to face her team. "I seem to be having a slight problem."

Their jaws dropped. Well Daniel's did, Teal'c's eyebrow merely arched higher than usual.

"Sam…Sam…you're…you're…" Dr Daniel Jackson, magician with words, seemed to have forgotten how to use them.

"I…umm." Sam wasn't fairing much better.

"You appear to be heavily with child ColonelCarter." Teal'c's command of the English language was as unaffected as ever.

"Well I should hope so 'T'" Jack interrupted as he waltzed into the 'gate room and approached his friends.

The others abruptly turned toward him when they heard his voice. Daniel's and Sam's eyes were wide as saucers; Teal'c's left eyebrow joined his right.

"Well I guess we're definitely scratching the Urgo theory." Daniel whispered.

"So how'd it go kids? Sam?" O'Neill asked, taking in their stiff stances.

_Holy Shit! He called me Sam_ thought Sam; _he only ever calls me Sam when he thinks I'm dying._

"Umm sir?" Sam stuttered out.

"Sir? I thought we'd dispensed with the 'sir,' you know, since I knocked you up." Jack smirked mischievously.

Sam's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and she began to waver on her feet.

"I'm sorry…" she turned to her team, "Ah Guys, I feel…umm I think I need to sit down." She felt exhausted and her heart was thumping at a rather alarming rate she decided, so if she didn't sit down right now she was going to do something unbearably embarrassing like feint – USAF colonels did not feint. Both Daniel and Teal'c, noticing how unsteady she was, reached out to help her as she took the steps down the ramp, but O'Neill beat them to it. With a look of concern on his face his strong arms enveloped her from behind, supporting her, and he helped her sit down on the ramp steps. If Sam was a little surprised about his openly physical display of concern for her – they rarely, if ever actually touched – she was totally blindsided by his decision to sit behind her, legs coming down either side of her and encouraging her to lean against him.

Jack felt her stiffen and his concern raised another notch.

"Sam? What is it? Should I call the Doc?"

Sam was staring up at Teal'c and Daniel – who had now moved off the ramp to stand in font of her – like a deer in headlights, rendered speechless by Jack's intimate embrace and yet unable to tear herself away from him. _It's just because I'm so tired _she told herself. Daniel's mouth had fallen open again at Jack's actions and Teal'c was so shocked that not only did both eyebrows rise to their full height, but his head twitched slightly. Sam, though her mind was quickly running through possible explanations, was still unable to articulate actual words, so she turned to her ever-reliable rock in the turbulent ocean, Teal'c. Sam shifted her wide eyes to him, pleading. SG-1 of course had been able to communicate without the necessity of cumbersome words for quite some time. So Teal'c understood immediately that ColonelCarter was in distress and wished him to make the explanations.

"O'Neill." Teal'c began, "we did not reach our destination."

"What?" Jack asked.

"We entered the stargate from the SGC and immediately exited here again." Continued Teal'c.

Jack's eyes darted back and forth between the two men standing in front of him and Sam who were still seated on the ramp.

"What?" he asked again in confusion, eyes stilling on Daniel.

"It's true Jack. We stepped through the 'gate and stepped right back in here. It was just like that time with Urgo except," Daniel looked around, "you don't seem to have been missing us this time. And umm…" Daniel waved a hand at Sam.

"ColonelCarter was most definitely not carrying an unborn child at the time of our departure." Teal'c finished for Daniel.

"Sam?" Jack asked hesitantly

"It's true sir." Sam managed. "Something's definitely not right." _God! Understatement of the decade _she thought.

Jack thought _she called me 'sir' again._ He looked at them all before running a hand through his hair in frustration. Either SG-1 had all gone nuts or this was going to be one of those things that, though Sam could, and would, explain it, it would leave him with a serious headache.

"Ah Crap!" he grumbled.

Sam felt the vibrations rumble through his own chest and into hers, and God!

"Ok kids lets get to the infirmary." He instructed, and slowly stood, allowing Sam to readjust her weight so she wouldn't fall backwards. _Damn! _She thought _He was just too comfortable, I could have stayed there all day. Ahh!_ She gave herself a mental slap and tried to ignore the fact that she missed his warm arms and his delicious scent surrounding her.

Sam tried to get up, but quickly realised, much to her horror, she was stuck.

"Ah Guys, a little help here?" She flushed bright red with embarrassment as she noticed the slight smirks on the faces of the airmen on duty. _Oh God, someone just shoot me now._ Then she heard a chuckle, and though she should have been mortified, her embarrassment was squelched as her heart flipped. It was the nicest sound she had ever heard in her life. Jack O'Neill was laughing, vocally. It was such a rare thing and she could vividly recall each and every time she'd heard it. Beginning with the first: when he was under the influence of a spiked cake. She remembered, even at that time when her feelings for her CO were far less complicated, she couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on her face at the sound. God! She wished she could hear it every day.

Jack knew she wouldn't be able to get up on her own; she was 39 weeks pregnant after all. She was huge and the most beautiful woman that he'd ever laid eyes upon. He couldn't help but laugh at the obvious embarrassment on the love-of-his-life's face as he bent down in front of her to help her up.

Sam's eyes locked with his as he bent, grasping her arm to help her up. His amusement and deep affection for her so obviously lighting up his whole face as he chuckled again. Her heart constricted. Holy shit!!

They walked to the infirmary unspeaking, well Sam waddled. Once in the infirmary, Sam and Daniel sat on one bed and, after helping the Colonel up, Teal'c took another opposite his friends.

"Doc!" Jack called out.

"Sir." Dr Janet Frasier stepped through a curtain that had been drawn around another bed and saw SG-1. "Oh good, right on time."

All three members of SG-1 were staring openly at the doctor. A mixture of shock and devastating loss on their faces. Teal'c's jaws clenched and unclenched repeatedly as he struggled to contain his emotions. Dr Frasier was important to all of them. Sam's hand covered her mouth as she drew in a shaky breath.

"Janet?" Daniel could only whisper her name as he swallowed at the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Yes well…" Jack spoke to the doctor, realising that his friends seemed rather distraught for some reason. "We have a slight problem here Doc. They say they never got to P3X whatever, that they just walked through the 'gate here and ended up back here."

"But you've been gone the scheduled four hours." Janet addressed the team. Who all looked at their watches and then at each other, shaking their heads.

"Ah, also Doc, their memories seem a little…off."

"A little off sir? In what way?" Janet needed more specific information.

"Well they think Sam wasn't pregnant and well Doc, in case you haven't noticed they're looking at you like they've seen a ghost."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Sam's face tightened, her bottom lip trembled and a silent tear escaped down her face, but she held Janet's gaze.

Janet looked them over and realised the General was right. And Sam was crying, Sam _never_ cried, even around her, not unless someone close to her had died…oh!

"Doc, we need to have them checked out so we can work out what's going on." Jack wanted to know what was happening with his best friends, his family.

"Of course sir." Janet was all business again. "I'll have a full blood work done, MRI's for Dr Jackson and Teal'c and sonogram for Colonel Carter." With that she began directing her staff.

As Sg-1 were being poked and prodded they managed to regain their composure.

"Sir." Sam began.

_Again with the sir,_ Jack thought.

"Sam, regardless of today's jaunt off-world, you are now on maternity leave, as in officially off duty, what's with the 'sirs'?"

The three team mates looked at each other, silent communication passing between them. It didn't escape Jack's notice, considering he was usually a part of it, and was a little disturbed that he had no idea what had been communicated this time, and frankly felt a little like an outsider.

"Ok somebody spit it out." He said becoming irritated.

"Well sir, first may I ask you a question sir?" Sam said.

"Oy! Sure why not." Jack relented.

"Why…" _God, how to say this?_ "You seemed surprised when I called you sir, sir. As if I don't ordinarily do that, so…why?"

"Why?

"Why were you surprised or not expecting it?"

"Ohhhkaaay." Jack drew out the word. "Are you sure you're feeling ok Sam?" Sam just looked at him in exasperation so he decided he'd better answer her questions before she had a sharp shift in moods and castrated him. "You only call me 'sir' when we're both on duty now, and even then it's only during a crisis."

"Now. So since when?" Sam had a specific goal in mind in regard to her rather uncomfortable line of questioning, but she reluctantly admitted to herself that she really was curious.

Jack frowned. He didn't like talking about personal issues and certainly not in a room full of SGC personnel. He lowered his voice.

"Since I retired from the military after taking over from Hammond. Since we got hitched, I don't know Sam, take-your-pick."

Again SG-1's eyes flickered to each other.

"Oh Boy!" Sam breathed.

"Care to explain now Sam!" It wasn't a question.

"Sir, umm, I think this would be best discussed in the briefing room."

Damn! He knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Fair enough. Briefing room as soon as the Doc releases you." He stalked out, leaving a couple of SF's at the door to escort them. Well after everything they'd seen and done, it was better to be safe than sorry. _Ahhh! Cliché! _

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews so far, please keep them coming. If this starts to get confusing let me know. Oh and I'm hoping to get a chapter up every other day.

**Chapter Two.**

They exited the wormhole together with a sure step. And then they faltered.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed.

"Umm Sam?" Daniel questioned. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he scanned their surroundings. "What happened?"

"We're still on P3X 292." Sam said bewildered as she too scanned the area with a practiced eye. It was a fairly fertile planet, lush green fields, the sun-set creating a vast orange and pink glow over the hills at the horizon. On the other side stone buildings could still be seen, the ruins of what was once a city. She raised an arm to point in that direction, "look, there's SG-7's camp just visible…" And then she noticed something, she felt the familiar wait of her P90 strapped to the combat vest she wore. What the…!! She wasn't supposed to be wearing a combat vest, none would fit her anymore and she wasn't allowed, on Doctor's orders, to carry her P90. She didn't want to look down to see what was wrong, she didn't want to allow herself to feel the difference in her body. Terror gripped her heart.

"Teal'c!" She breathed, panic in her voice as she turned to him.

Teal'c saw immediately what had disturbed her so. Daniel seeing the distress flit across Teal'c's eyes, became concerned and moved to Sam, drawing in a sharp breath in shock.

"ColonelCarter!" Teal'c called as he watched Sam's knees buckle, both men helped her sink to the ground, her hands pressed to her now flat stomach.

"The baby!" Sam's wide, terror filled eyes looked into those of her companions as if begging them to tell her it wasn't real, just some nasty nightmare and she should wake up now. They only wished they could.

Sam was going into some sort of shock. She wasn't responding to questions, her breathing was too fast, they could feel her body trembling as they each held an arm and she just kept staring at them in horror.

"DanielJackson, I believe it would be best to return to the SGC immediately." Teal'c was forced to take over command.

"Right. I'll dial, but maybe we should radio through this time." Daniel wanted to be sure they were headed back to Earth. Teal'c inclined his head in agreement as Daniel took the few steps to the DHD and dialled.

Once the event horizon stabalised, Daniel sent SG-1's IDC and then keyed his radio as Teal'c remained by Sam, his hands grasping her upper arms gently in reassurance.

"Stargate Command this is Daniel Jackson of SG-1 do you copy?"

"This is Stargate Command Dr Jackson, go ahead." Came Sgt. Harriman's voice over the radio.

Daniel let out an audible sigh of relief and watched as Teal'c tried coaxing Sam to stand up. Her wide eyes just stared into Teal'c's as she whispered his name in a quiet, desperate plea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Carter lay peacefully on a bed in the infirmiry, Daniel and Teal'c watching over her protectively. Teal'c ended up having to physically carry Sam through the 'gate. They had ignored the surprise on the faces of various SGC personell and they strode quickly to the infirmiry. By the time they got there, Sam was openly sobbing and repeating the word 'no' over and over. The doctor said she was suffering acute shock and administered a strong sedative.

"OK, I need to know exactly what happened." Doctor Brightman stated.

"Umm, I…we don't really know…" Daniel stuttered, now that they had gotten Sam back, he thought maybe he was beginning to lose it a little too.

"The explanations must wait for O'Neill's presence." Teal'c stated matter-of-factly.

But the clenching of his jaw told Daniel what the Jaffa was feeling. God! How would they explain this to Jack? How would he react, he'd already lost one child? Daniel started to feel overwhelming nausea and only just made it to the bathroom before emptying his stomach.

"What the hell happened, you only just left?" Daniel heard Jack's gruff voice as he walked slowly back to Sam's bedside.

"You are mistaken O'Neill, we have been off-world for several hours." Teal'c replied, brows slightly furrowed, the only outward sign of his confusion. He opened his mouth to continue, when Jack noticed Sam asleep on the bed and interrupted.

"Doc, what's wrong with Carter?"

"She's suffering acute shock sir, she was hysterical and we were unable to calm her so I administered a sedative to knock her out. Teal'c and Dr Jackson refused to explain anything until your arrival sir." She added, clearly irritated by the fact.

_Hysterical! Carter?_ Jack thought. His 2IC didn't know the meaning of the word, besides they only just left! He turned to SG-1.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We are unsure O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"I dialled the 'gate Jack, I swear I dialled the right coordinates but when we stepped through, instead of the SGC we ended up stepping right back through to P3X 292." Daniel explained in a rush.

"What?" Jack winced.

"It is true O'Neill. There is more." Teal'c paused, glancing over to Daniel before continuing. "It is at this time that ColonelCarter cried out in anguish. O'Neill, the child within her…" Teal'c's voice broke, his jaw clenched convulsively as he tried to rein in his own grief. Daniel took over.

"Jack, the baby, it's…it's gone, just gone."

Jack just stared at them both for a long moment, before finding his voice, "the baby?"

Teal'c and Daniel nodded dumbly. They figured he must be in shock otherwise he'd be racing to Sam's side. In fact, through the haze of their own grief, they dimly wondered why he hadn't gone to her as soon as he'd come in.

"baby?" Jack repeated. He stood rooted to the spot, staring at his friends, letting their words sink-in. _The baby, they said. Carter cried out and now the baby's gone. 'The baby within her,' Carter's baby. CARTER'S BABY!! Holy…_

"What!!!" He roared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Reviews give me the warm and fuzzies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I kinda forgot to mention any spoilers, um well pretty much general stuff to the end of season 8.

**Chapter Three.**

Doctor Frasier was an exceedingly thorough individual. After subjecting SG-1 to every test known to man, except for Sam who was limited to tests that were safe for the foetus, they had finally been allowed to leave the infirmary for the briefing with the General.

Escorted by the two SF's, the team climbed the spiral staircase and entered the briefing room just as Jack left his office and seated himself at the head of the table, SG-1 followed suit with Sam sitting to his right – _at least that was normal_ Jack thought – Daniel next to her and Teal'c taking the seat at his left.

"OK campers, we're here in the briefing room," Jack began sarcastically, with a wave of his hand to illustrate his point; yep he was still a little pissed. "Frasier just called, you are…ah you know, not some freaky aliens who look like you. Apparently you aren't suffering any brain damage either, though I'm thinking of calling in a second opinion on that one." Sam winced at his tone. "So anyone care to share with me just what the hell is going on with you." His gaze moved from Teal'c to Daniel, before settling on Sam, waiting.

"Ok. Well sir, it seems that we," and here she moved her hand to indicate Daniel, Teal'c and herself, "are not from this particular reality." She paused,_ wait for it…_

"What?" Jack asked, his face screwing up in confusion.

"I'm not sure yet how it happened exactly sir, but everything we've seen and heard since coming back through the 'gate definitely indicates that this is some sort of parallel world to ours, very similar, but with marked differences."

Jack slowly leant over and allowed his head to thump onto the briefing room table and then proceeded to shake it side to side. "You sure you didn't just hit you're heads or somethin'?" His voice was fairly muffled, but they heard.

"We did not." Teal'c replied.

"Ok, there's just some things I don't understand," Daniel began.

Jack's head shot back up, "Just some things?" He said incredulously. Daniel shot him a look, _well at least that was the same_ Jack thought.

"When I went through the Quantum mirror originally, I went there as me, same clothes and everything. But, well Sam you are definitely not the same and my hair is definitely longer than it was this morning." Daniel continued.

"Yes, I know I thought about that. Umm, apart from the rather obvious difference," Sam glanced down to her distended belly, "I was also wearing different clothing, my vest and P90 were gone."

"You," Jack spoke up, looking at Sam again. Though he tried to mask it, she saw the apprehension in his eyes. "Sam…can't wear a combat vest anymore, turns out they don't make them in the maternity lines. And Doc's orders were no heavy lifting, which she said included big guns, go figure." He smiled at her, she looked just like his Sam…his smile vanished as his eyes flicked over all of them, then he abruptly rose and practically flew down the stairs into the control room.

"Walter dial up P3X 292 now!" Jack ordered as SG-1 caught up with him.

"Yes General." Sgt. Harriman said as he started the dialling sequence. Whilst Jack was retired and therefore not officially a General anymore, retired senior officers were still often addressed by their former rank. It was a sign of respect that everyone on base still called him General. "Chevron one encoded sir."

It seemed like forever to Jack that the wormhole finally established. He keyed the comm. himself and spoke into the small microphone.

"Stargate Command to SG-7, come-in!" He said roughly.

"Yes sir, go ahead." Came the response.

"Are SG-1 still on planet with you?" Jack asked. There was a long pause on the other end. Walter looked up at the SGC's commander in surprise and then over his shoulder to SG-1.

"SG-1 left through the 'gate around one hundred and sixty minutes ago sir."

Jack felt a fist form tight inside his chest, "Are you certain Major?" He said gruffly, his face like chiselled stone as he stood stock still.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Andrews was with them at the 'gate and saw them go through sir, she also says the coordinates were definitely correct for earth sir."

"Thankyou Major, O'Neill out. Shut it down Walter." Slowly Jack turned to the SG-1 standing behind him in the control room, "Well I think it safe to assume that my SG-1 never made it back here, so where the hell is my SG-1?" As he stormed back toward the briefing room the others followed, exchanging concerned glances.

As Jack took the first step of the staircase he stopped suddenly and turned around, locking eyes with Sam. "Ah crap!" he exclaimed. Moving to Sam's side, he brushed away a lock of her hair with a gentle hand. "I'm sorry Sam, I'm such an ass. C'mon."

Jack felt like a total prick. She may not be his Sam, but she was still Sam and she was still heavily pregnant, he'd forgotten how hard it was getting for her to go up and down this steep staircase. He put his left arm around her shoulders and used his right hand to hold hers as he helped her up the stairs. She was looking at him with bright, wide eyes and he noticed the slight blush that spread over her lovely face. He guessed that she wasn't used to having him hold her and that coupled with the fact that she called him 'sir' all the damn time, told him that things were different between her and her Jack in her world.

When they managed to get back to the briefing room, Sam was breathing heavily. Jack pulled her chair out for her and she gratefully sank into it as everyone else also took their seats again.

"Sir, I've been thinking," Sam said. Jack smiled, yep just like his Sam. "You're team went through the 'gate for home, but never got here, instead we arrived. I think that somehow we got switched, you're SG-1 is most likely in our reality." She concluded waving her hand at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Ok so say I believe this…" Jack was interrupted by Daniel.

"It's not that hard to believe is it Jack, I mean I know in our reality we've had some experience with different realities?"

Jack glared at him, "so what now?"

"Well sir, Daniel, actually this is very different from the other experiences we've had. There was no quantum mirror involved. Somehow the 'gate must be responsible, but I have no idea how that could be. Not only this but we've actually, well, swapped bodies. Sir, I recommend limiting non-essential 'gate travel until we figure out how this happened."

"Right and how the hell you're going to fix it Sam." Jack felt better knowing that his Sam and the rest of his friends were safe in her reality, but well the whole thing was way too weird. He was about to have a baby with someone who looked like his wife but wasn't really and his wife was somewhere with the him who has no idea where that sweet mole is. "Do what you have to do, but Sam take it easy ok." He reached over to place his hand over hers, but she pulled her hands away. He felt like someone had kicked him in the guts, but shook it off, reminding himself that this wasn't his Sam. "Well go to it." He said, raising and returning to his office.

Sam noticed him reach for her hands, she couldn't help it, she didn't want him to touch her, she wasn't his wife and he wasn't her Jack, ahh General, not that her General was hers. She took a deep, cleansing breath and stood. SG-1 made their way to Sam's lab, to try and figure out how this could have happened.

**A/N:** Thanks again to all those that have reviewed, please keep 'em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

It had been two days since SG-1 arrived on the alternate Earth and Sam was nearly ready to deliver her final report to the General.

She was so tired and, she decided, sleeping on the small pallets in her on base quarters was not easy for someone in her condition. The first night, she was surprised by a knock on her door; she opened it to reveal the General. He smiled at her warmly. He was carrying two pillows. 'These are Sam's' he'd said. He looked a little embarrassed when Sam had blushed bright red. She had taken the pillows from him hesitantly, not knowing what to say. 'You'll probably find that you'll be more comfortable if you put a pillow under your stomach when you lie down, oh and um you shouldn't lie on your back its not good for either of you.' He had said, before he wished her goodnight and walked away. She had only just managed to whisper a soft thankyou before he left. She tried the pillow thing, he was right.

She kept thinking about this reality and its differences. Jack was so openly affectionate toward her. Not physically – anymore - but it showed in his face. Her Jack, um General, never looked at her like that, never exposed his deeper feelings for her, _if he even had any _she thought. This Jack had loved his Sam so much he'd resigned for her; at least that's what she'd garnered from the small things she'd heard.

She was pregnant with his child. She tried not to think about it too much, but as time went on and she was becoming more and more uncomfortable as she tried to work with her huge belly in the way, she couldn't help it. She'd been bumping into everything, knocking things off tables as she kept underestimating her girth. She could feel the baby move and kick inside her, Jack O'Neill's baby. Oh God! _I don't know if I can take this much longer_ she thought.

What about Janet? Janet was alive in this universe. Sam held her breath, willing the tears that threatened to escape away, but she didn't seem to have the same level of control over her emotional reactions that she usually had and they rolled silently down her face anyway. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself, this seemed like the perfect universe – Janet was alive; Jack loved her and they were actually together, married, having a child together – it wasn't fair. She sniffed and swiped at her tears, Daniel and Teal'c had gone to bed already, she'd promised to as well but she decided to go and see someone she'd avoided for the past few days.

She entered the Infirmary to see Janet checking on the chart of her single patient. The lights were dimmed to approximate night. Janet put the chart down and drew the curtains. When she saw Sam she immediately went to her smiling.

"Hi Sam, haven't seen you for a few days, is everything ok?"

"Hi Janet, um I thought maybe we could get something to eat and talk a bit. If you're not too busy that is, if you are its ok, I can go, you…" Sam was rambling nervously and Janet cut her off.

"It's ok Sam, I was just finishing my shift. Do you want to go down to the commissary or should I send a nurse to bring us something in my office?" Janet could see Sam was uncomfortable and worried about something, she thought maybe Sam would prefer to talk in private, rather than the very public commissary.

Sam smiled, they used to do that together sometimes, shut themselves up in Janet's office with a snack and just chat about everything and nothing, she missed it. "Your office would be great Janet."

Sam and Janet sat around the desk in Janet's office, nibbling on the huge platter of Nachos, they'd had brought. There were advantages to rank.

"I was going to let you know you have a check up due tomorrow. After that I want to see you once a day." Janet opened, hoping this would lead to some conversation. She could see something was bothering the other woman.

"Every day?" Sam asked disbelieving.

"You are over thirty nine weeks pregnant Sam." She noticed Sam's eyes widen in shock and realised that of course Sam hadn't been told just how far along she was. "Sam, honey, you're due in five days."

"Really!" Sam's voice cracked, and she lost control over her tears again. "I can't be Janet, I don't know if I can figure out how to get us home before then."

Oh No! Janet hadn't even considered how this must feel for this Sam. "So, I take it you're not pregnant in you're reality?"

Sam shook her head, and stared intently at the nachos. "There are a lot of things that are different Janet."

"Such as?" Janet prompted, putting a nacho in her mouth and licking some salsa off her thumb.

Sam swiped at the remaining tears on her cheek as she replied, "Tell me…I just wondered…" Her cheeks blew out in a nervous puff. Janet spared Sam having to continue.

"You and Jack aren't together in your reality are you?"

"No." She answered quietly, staring now at the hand sitting protectively over her belly.

"And you want to know what happened in ours that made the difference?"

At this Sam looked up at her old friend. "Janet, it's just, in so many other respects our Universes are almost identical, there's just two things, well three I guess," Sam patted her tummy, "That seem to be…that obviously aren't, and I guess I was wondering what happened to make the difference."

"Ok, I can tell you a few things I guess." Janet said.

"Well you know Janet, it could be an important facet in my research." Sam smirked mischievously at Janet, a flash of amusement and Sam's usual self in her blue eyes.

Janet smiled broadly, "Well in that case, of course." To be honest she herself was very curious about Sam's world, she desperately wanted to know why the team had reacted to her the way they did when they'd first seen her, but then again, maybe she didn't really want to know, she had a bad feeling about it. "So where do we start. I don't really know what's different and what's not?"

"Ok, well" This was becoming much easier for Sam, now that she was treating it as part of her work she found she could detach herself from it a little. "In my universe Jack O'Neill is a Brig. General, currently CO of the SGC. He was promoted and took over from Hammond at the end of last year. At about the same time I was also promoted and took aver as SG-1's CO. And, well, that's pretty much it."

"Yes, that sounds about right. But here, not long after Jack took over, he resigned his military commission and the President appointed him as the SGC's civilian leader. You're still SG-1's CO." Janet said matter-of-factly.

"Why did the General resign?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"Well, I don't know all the details Sam, you know better than anyone how private you are about these sorts of things. I don't even think Daniel and Teal'c know that much more than I do, but apparently you had paid a visit to Jack when he was still a Colonel, after he had been exposed to the ancient repository for the second time. Did that happen in your world?" Sam just nodded, listening intently. "right, well like I said I don't know the details but you and he had a little talk. You told me later, after he was put in the cryogenic chamber that at least you got to tell him something really important on the cargo ship later. You didn't specify beyond that, but I admit I always knew what it must have been. After he was revived by Thor and you all returned to Earth, he accepted his promotion. I'm not sure exactly what happened after that, but I do know that his memory of those events took some time to come back entirely. I also know that one night, he turned up at your door, I was there. He just stood there Sam, I'm pretty sure now that he'd remembered a few things; anyway I left in a hurry. Next day Jack left you in command of the base and went off to Washington, a couple days after that, when he came back, General Hammond came with him. He announced that Jack had resigned, but would continue to head the SGC as a civilian. That's pretty much it." Janet laughed cheekily, "you should have seen your face Sam, you were totally flabbergasted and just staring at Jack, I swear I thought I'd have to bring you into surgery to re-insert your eyes. It wasn't long before you two were married."

Sam couldn't believe it. Had she heard right? This Sam had managed to tell him, to say the words that Sam had tried to say but didn't. The General had cut her off, saying he knew, and she had allowed it. God! Maybe if she hadn't let him stop her…but he said he knew, either he didn't really know or it was true, her Jack, General, didn't feel the same way toward her. She felt a fist close around her heart. She lowered her eyes and fixed them onto her swollen middle.

Seeing this Janet continued, "Sam told me it was Jack who asked."

Sam looked back up, confused, _asked what?_

"About the baby." Janet qualified. "Jack is the one who approached Sam about having a child. Sam was so shocked; she didn't think Jack would have ever wanted to. She was determined never to bring it up, you, she said she didn't really care anyway. But when the replicators were destroyed and the Goa'uld threat all but eliminated…Sam was happier about it than she ever let on I think." Janet laughed again. "The whole base is so excited, there's a pool going about the gender and probably a few more I don't know about. We even have an on base day care centre now for base personnel. That move made our CO a very popular man I can tell you. He just said that he might have need of it when his wife is out on missions. You should see his office, he's already got a cute little white bassinet set-up in the corner."

Sam just stared at Janet in open surprise, "are you saying that I'll, I mean your Sam, will still be leading SG-1 whilst the General looks after the baby?!"

"Apparently Jack insisted on being a full time dad, I think he didn't want to miss anything the way he did before."

"Wow!" Sam just could not believe what she was hearing, right there she decided her life totally sucked compared to this reality's Sam. As she looked into Janet's smiling eyes it solidified her opinion.

Janet noticed the sadness that passed over Sam's face for a moment.

"So Sam, what's the third?"

"What?"

"The third difference, you said there were three."

"Janet…" Sam's voice cracked.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Janet asked quietly.

"You died in combat, saving the life of an SG team member two years ago." She said it quickly but quietly, a tear escaping once again. "I'm sorry Janet." Her breath hitched as she wiped the tear away, desperately trying to rein in her wayward emotions.

"Don't apologise Sam, its ok. I'm right here." Janet tried to console her obviously bereaved friend.

Sam slowly rose out of her chair, trying not to fall over, it was really difficult to get used to the sudden extra weight and size she was sporting. "Janet thanks for the talk, and the nachos," She smiled. "I'm so tired lately, I think I'll try to get some sleep, there's a few more things I have to check over in the morning before I present my findings to the General."

"Sure Sam, that's probably wise. You know you could probably call him Jack in this reality." Janet replied.

Sam just smiled at her again. There was no way she could call him Jack, not this one and not the other one – it was too personal, she couldn't allow herself to get too personal. "Goodnight Janet, I'll see ya tomorrow.'

"Goodnight Sam." Janet gazed at Sam's retreating back in sadness, and hoped to God this Sam could get back to her own world and bring back her Sam before the baby came.

**A/N: **One of the things I found disappointing about 'Ripple Effect' was the lack of Sam/Janet friendship. Please review, it'll make me smile :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

The next morning found Sam, Daniel and Teal'c in Sam's lab. They'd had a quick, early breakfast and then went directly to the lab so Sam could finish her work. Daniel and Teal'c kept getting her drinks and trying to help her sit down and stand up and all sorts of other annoying over-protective things. She'd had to practically yell at them to get them to stop, it worked, but they kept shooting worried glances at each other whenever she did anything and Teal'c refused point blank to allow her to bend over and retrieve anything off the floor. In the end she was grateful for that one, its not easy to bend over when you don't have a waist.

Now it was almost 1200 hours and they were discussing their situation.

"It's a long shot I admit, the timing would have to be perfect for both parties and we have no way of knowing in advance if they've worked it out, but I don't see any other option." Sam was saying.

"And if they have not?" Teal'c asked, his voice low and rumbling through his chest.

"Then I don't see any other way we can get home." Sam answered.

"So we could be stuck here?" Daniel voiced everyone's fears.

"Yep!" Sam said, keeping her tone light, although she dreaded the idea.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Entropic Cascade Failure." He said.

"Indeed," Teal'c inclined his head slightly, "this world is not disagreeable, in fact I have been unable to find any differences between the life I lead in our world and that of the Teal'c of this world. However, I still believe our own reality is the only one of consequence and would wish to return if possible."

"Yeah, I haven't found any major differences in my life either." Daniel began.

_What is with this place, is it just The General and I that are different here! _Sam thought a little annoyed by the whole thing.

"And I want to be able to go home too but," Daniel continued, "if we do get stuck here then, well, won't this _become _our new reality?"

"There's no point in speculating about these things now, we'll discuss them if our plan doesn't work." Sam said irritably.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other again, they could see Sam was becoming frustrated, this was so much worse for her – _everything_ was different for her - so they decided to let the subject drop.

"I believe it is time for the midday meal." Teal'c proclaimed.

They all got up, Sam glaring at them when they each took an arm to help her up, they promptly let go and made their way to the commissary. They had an hour before the briefing.

Once in the commissary they sat at their usual table with their trays in companiable silence. They'd only been eating for a couple of minutes when Jack O'Neill entered. Spotting them he grabbed a tray, filled it with anything, he wasn't really looking, and joined them. Daniel was sitting next to Sam so he made Teal'c, who was sitting opposite her, scoot over.

"Good afternoon campers, any progress?" he asked, looking at Sam for the answer.

Sam squirmed in her seat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. They were together in this reality and frankly it was downright weird. And the fact that she was now heavily pregnant with his child guaranteed the fact that he most certainly now knew where that mole was. And the worse thing was that she didn't have that kind of knowledge about him. Sure she'd seen him naked, you couldn't serve with someone that long and get into so much trouble together without that being inevitable, but this was a completely different thing all-together. The Sam from this reality had had her hands all over his firm, tight…_STOP, don't go there Sam_ she told herself. Luckily Sam had had a great deal of practice with concealing her rogue thoughts about this man. Nothing showed on her face, not even a blush. _What if we do get stuck here forever?_ She nearly did lose her mask when this thought intruded, but managed to answer Jack's question calmly.

"Well sir, I've figured it out I think."

"You think?" Jack looked at her over the forkful of pie that he proceeded to shove into his mouth.

_How does he eat so much junk and still look like that? _Sam wondered.

"I know I've figured it out sir. It's just a little complicated, I'd prefer to discuss it at our briefing sir." She said.

Jack just stared at her for a second; _did that word always irritate me so much?_ Jack thought referring to the word 'sir' which Sam continued to use even though he was not military anymore._ It's probably for the best, she's not really my Sam is she. _

"Sure thing Colonel." He paused, noticing that no one was really speaking. Unusual since Sam and/or Daniel should ordinarily be discussing all sorts of very uninteresting, geeky type things. "So Sam how are you feeling this morning?"

Jack cringed when she shot him a look, realising that Daniel and Teal'c had probably been hovering over her like mother hens. His Sam didn't like that either.

"I'm fine thankyou sir."

"Umm, you know you have an appointment with the doc at 1400?" He asked.

"Ah, yes sir, Janet told me last night." She was surprised that he knew about it, but then this Sam, whose body she was currently occupying was his wife, so it made sense.

Suddenly Sam let out a sharp gasp as she straightened her spine so much Daniel and Teal'c were surprised it didn't snap. "Sam!" "ColonelCarter!" they chorused in concern.

"Ah, God!" Sam exclaimed. She had her left hand over the left side of her ribs and her breathing was shallow.

The baby had moved and had somehow lodged itself under her left ribs. She could feel it pressing hard against her, it made it hard to breathe and she couldn't relax her spine, the baby was in the way and the pressure was too great. She could also feel it under her palm, _legs… the baby's legs are under my rib cage, Jesus! _It wasn't exactly painful, but it was seriously uncomfortable.

Sam looked up to find Jack smiling widely at her; he rose from his chair and came around to her left side.

"It's ok Sam, this happens all the time, the kid's an acrobat." And then he chuckled again, and Sam gasped for a completely different reason.

He knelt next to her on one knee. He moved her hand away and replaced it with his own. She could feel the heat radiating from his large hand seeping into her. She gazed at his face. A small smile still played over his lips and his eyes were on her belly. After a moment he began to move his hand. His touch was gentle but firm as he stroked from the bulge at her ribs down and over the side of her belly. He lifted his hand and repeated the action several times; soon Sam felt the child shift and the pressure in her side and under her ribs disappeared.

She let out a relieved breath as she relaxed her spine. Jack looked up at her from his position kneeling on the floor next to her and she felt her heart leap into her throat at what she saw in his warm eyes.

He blinked, and she saw his eyes cloud over a little before he lowered them and rose smoothly back to his feet, retaking his seat.

Daniel and Teal'c shared a look of concern for their friends before they too returned to their lunch.

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have reviewed, I can't wipe the smile off my face and i don't really want to so more reviews please. The more the merrier : ) I know many of you want to see what's happened with the other Sam and Jack in the usual reality. That's coming in the next chapter. Again if it starts to get confusiong please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously in chapter 2:_**

"_baby?" Jack repeated. He stood rooted to the spot, staring at his friends, letting their words sink-in. The baby, they said. Carter cried out and now the baby's gone. 'The baby within her,' Carter's baby. CARTER'S BABY!! Holy…_

"_What!!!" He roared._

**Chapter six.**

"Jack." Daniel tried.

But the General was enraged, "What the hell do you mean 'the baby'?" He spun toward the doctor, "My 2IC is pregnant, why the hell wasn't I told?"

"What?" Daniel asked in confusion. But no one heard as the doctor hastily replied.

"Sir, I had no idea." She said, "I did a full physical on the Colonel just last week, pregnancy is a standard test sir, I assure you it came back negative."

Jack calmed, slightly, he turned back to his former team mates, "ok, what the hell! Did Carter tell you guys she was pregnant?"

"O'Neill, I do not understand. Are you not concerned for the loss of your unborn child?" Teal'c's brows were furrowed and he couldn't decide whether he should be concerned at Jack's behaviour or furious.

At these words Jack's eyes nearly popped clean out of their sockets. He choked on nothing and through the coughing noticed the military doctor's mouth fall open.

"Whoa! What the…Teal'c…I never…We never…Oh for-crying-out-loud!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous. Doctor, are you certain that there is no way Colonel Carter is pregnant?"

"Well sir, a lot can happen in a week. But if that were the case there is no way possible that the Colonel herself could know about it yet sir."

"Alright, then I want to know what you two are talking about!" He said turning back to Daniel and Teal'c. "And what the hell is wrong with Carter?"

Teal'c settled on concern.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances, silently conveying their thoughts.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but Jack stopped him with a raised hand.

"Uh ah! Briefing room Daniel, Teal'c right now." Jack turned to leave, but was stopped by Teal'c's deep voice.

"No."

"No?" Jack queried with a tilt of his head and raising his eyebrows.

"O'Neill, ColonelCarter is in serious distress. I will not leave her to awaken alone. She is in need of us at this time."

"Distressed about what?" Jack was becoming exasperated by the whole thing. After all he just found out Carter was pregnant, and then she wasn't, and then she was, with him and now she could be, though certainly not by him, he wished Carter was awake to explain it to him because he had no idea what was going on, but the infirmary wasn't the place to talk about it.

Teal'c stood resolutely in place, his legs spread and hands behind his back. Chin tilting up stubbornly. Jack ran a hand over his face. "Doc, how long's Carter gonna be out?"

"I administered a large dose of a very strong sedative sir, even with the Colonel's unique physiology, she should be unconscious for several hours." The doctor informed him.

"Alright, she'll be out for a while kids, lets get this sorted and we'll be back before she comes-to." Jack said, looking at Teal'c specifically.

There was a slight delay, but eventually Teal'c inclined his head in acquiescence and began to move. He halted in front of the doctor and looked into her eyes intensely, "You _will_ summon us immediately if ColonelCarter begins to awaken." He commanded. Then without waiting for a reply, continued on. Daniel followed him silently.

Jack noted the exchange; Teal'c was being fiercely protective of Carter. Not that he wasn't usually, but he didn't usually threaten the medical staff…_what the hell happened on that planet._ Jack waved at a couple of SF's standing guard to follow them.

"Jack, what…?" Daniel asked, waving his hand toward the SF's walking silently behind.

"Look no offence Daniel, but you two have been acting, well, whacko since you got back." Was all Jack said in response. They walked the rest of the way in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Jack winced internally as they rode in the elevator. It was supposed to be a simple mission. SG-1 was to meet up with SG-7 who were in the middle of some science crap with some doohickie SG-2 found on P3-whatever a couple weeks back. They'd radioed through yesterday begging for Carter's help. SG-1 was supposed to be gone for days. Carter, trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was actually really happy about being able to see the doohickie for herself, had specifically requested four days. Instead they'd been gone less then five minutes, with Carter hysterical _hysterical!_ And in shock and Teal'c and Daniel not making any sense. Although he didn't acknowledge it at the time, it didn't escape his notice that Teal'c had claimed to have been gone several hours. He was going to get a serious head-ache by the time this briefing was over he just knew it.

When they'd made it to the briefing room, Jack told the SF's to wait outside. He strode to his chair at the end of the table and took his seat. Daniel and Teal'c taking their seats either side of him.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm gonna start and you guys are gonna finish." The other men nodded. Jack continued. "SG-1 was scheduled to go on a mission to P3X 292," He could remember the designations when he wanted to. "where you were supposed to meet up with SG-7 so Carter could help the geeks with their new toys. You left for said mission this morning. You weren't due back for four days, yet you came back five minutes after you left." His gaze passed over the two of them, noticing the look of confusion on their faces as they exchanged yet another look - that was beginning to get annoying. "Your turns." He said addressing both men.

"That is not accurate O'Neill." Teal'c declared. "Indeed we did travel to P3X 292 in order that ColonelCarter could aid SG-7 in their study of the new technology. However we embarked on this mission 4 hours ago. Arriving back at the SGC precisely on schedule. We were not permitted to stay longer due to ColonelCarter's advanced stage of pregnancy."

"Advanced stage of pregnancy?" Jack said slowly, pausing slightly after every word.

"Indeed O'Neill. ColonelCarter is in her 39th week of the 40 week gestational period. She was due to give birth in 7 days." Teal'c's eyes grew sad and his jaw clenched tightly again. "We have travelled through the stargate many times; we were assured it was safe O'Neill, however…" He trailed off, unable to continue.

Jack noticed the big guy's distress. He thought Carter was thirty-nine weeks pregnant? He looked over at Daniel for confirmation.

"It's true Jack." Daniel backed Teal'c up.

Jack knew what a woman thirty-nine weeks pregnant looked like; there was no way Carter was hiding that under her fatigues. _Yep, here comes that head-ache._

"Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but there is no way Carter was…" He couldn't say it, not aloud. "She was normal when you left not even half an hour ago." The General said, looking at his watch.

"I'm not sure what's happening either Jack, but I think maybe something went wrong with the 'gate when we tried to come through the first time." Daniel said, a crease forming between his eyes as he thought furiously. "We were escorted back to the P3X 292 Stargate by Lieutenant Andrews. I dialled the 'gate and we stepped through. Only we didn't come out in the 'gate room. We were back on P3X 292." His brow furrowed further. "Now that I think about, Teal'c did you see Lieutenant Andrews anywhere?"

"I did not." Teal'c replied, "I intended to speak of this when ColonelCarter became distressed. ColonelCarter was also wearing her full uniform and was fully armed." Teal'c turned to the General. "She did not embark on the mission this way."

"That's right!" Daniel said excitedly as if they'd made some progress. Jack was still as confused as ever. "You're right Teal'c, God I didn't even think about that, I was so busy worrying about Sam." He actually smiled then for the first time since Sam collapsed. Teal'c returned it with his own slight smirk, the dull sadness suddenly gone from his eyes.

"Ok you guys seem to have figured something out. Care to share?" Jack said sarcastically.

"Don't you see Jack, she was wearing different clothes, she had her P90 and her vest, she wasn't wearing them when we first stepped through the 'gate but she was when we stepped back through."

Jack glared at Daniel.

"Maybe she didn't loose the baby…maybe. Oh wait a minute. Jack," Daniel was becoming very excited now, like he did when he was making a breakthrough in translating an alien text. "As far as you know Sam's not pregnant, is that right?"

Jack nodded slowly and started sipping on his water.

"Ok," Daniel continued, "So when did you and Sam get married?"

The spray of water hit Daniel square in the right cheek and spread all over their end of the briefing room table. Luckily Teal'c escaped unscathed, he reached a hand up to pat O'Neill's back who was now coughing and spluttering.

"What the…What are you on Daniel?" O'Neill said angrily, "Carter is my Second! We're not married for-crying-out-loud!" He slammed his palm down. Daniel hit a raw nerve with that one. It was an unspoken rule among the four of them; they never, ever even so much as implied that there was anything more between him and Sam…Carter. In fact Teal'c is the only one who ever dared to come close to it when she was stuck alone on the Prometheus that time, and even that was when they were alone in SG-1's ready room. "I think we should take a walk back to the infirmary and get Brightman to give you a once over. Should' a done that before."

"Jack, I'm sorry," Daniel placated, knowing that he'd hurt and angered his friend. "I just had to know something and I think you just answered it." Daniel looked over to Teal'c again.

"Would you two stop that! Just tell me what the hell is going on or I swear I'm gettin' McKenzie in here." Jack yelled, threatening them with the base shrink.

"Jack I don't know how or why, that's more Sam's area, but I don't think…I think maybe this is another alternate reality." Daniel explained.

"What!"

"Indeed O'Neill, this does not appear to be our Earth." Teal'c confirmed.

"Ah Crap!" Jack said dropping his head onto the table and shaking it side to side.

"However, DanielJackson in our previous experiences with other realities, the individual appeared exactly as they were. This does not explain ColonelCarter's condition." Some of the fear crept back into Teal'c's heart.

"Yeah I know Teal'c, we just have to hope Sam's well enough to figure it out when she wakes up." Daniel replied sadly.

Jack raised his head. "Ok fine, but you're still taking that walk to the infirmary." Jack gave them a sceptical look, like it was more likely they were insane.

**A/N: **I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter, returning to the team in the regular reality, I hope I managed it okay. Anyway let me know what you think, good and bad, if I've done something horrendously wrong I may be persuaded to change some things, maybe. : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Daniel sat on an infirmary bed, facing Sam. Teal'c stood close to her on the other side of her bed as she continued to sleep. It had been several hours since Jack had made them return to the infirmary telling Dr Brightman to run every test on them known to man. Fortunately the doctor had questioned these orders and managed to narrow the tests down to full blood works and MRI's. So they sat now with Sam, waiting for the test results and waiting for their friend to wake up.

Jack and Dr Brightman strolled into the room together, the doctor holding her clip-board at her side.

_Janet always holds it pressed to her chest_ Daniel thought to himself _hang on!_

"Shouldn't Dr Frasier have arrived by now Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

The General just stared at him a moment, no emotion showing on his face except for the slight twitch in his eye when Daniel had first asked. No-one but Teal'c and Daniel, and Sam if she were awake, would ever have noticed it. Daniel held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Frasier was Killed-In-Action last year." Jack replied steadily.

"Oh!" Daniel said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Teal'c bowed his head "This is indeed grievous news." He turned his head to gaze at his sleeping comrade, his sister, knowing how difficult such a thing would have been for her. "It is not so in our world." He looked back at O'Neill and the doctor.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Dr Brightman cleared her throat.

"Sir, if I may? I have the results back on all the members of SG-1."

"Yeah, hit me Doc, what's wrong with' em?" Jack made his tone light.

"Well sir, as far as I can tell. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jack queried.

"All the results have come back normal. They are who they say they are sir, however, Colonel Carter is most definitely not pregnant." The doctor clarified.

Jack let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. _Oh thank God! _He had stopped breathing the moment Carter's apparent pregnancy was mentioned. He just couldn't allow himself to even fathom the idea of her having a child with someone else. _Ah, I mean with anyone, I mean at all…Ah hell! _

"Ok, so you're saying they're not nuts?" Jack needed to clarify this point.

"I don't think so sir. Although I really am only qualified to say there is nothing _physically_ wrong with the members of SG-1 sir." Dr Brightman answered.

"Jack, I'm telling you we're not insane. If we were then why would Teal'c and I both agree on the same points of difference in this world?"

Unbeknownst to Daniel, that argument did actually occur to Jack, still…

"Maybe they're false memories, like another memory stamp or somethin'." He couldn't let the chance of an argument with Daniel go.

"According to you we were only gone for five minutes!"

"That may be all it takes Daniel." Jack retorted.

Daniel gave him an exasperated look, letting Jack know that he was well aware of Jack's antics, being deliberately difficult. Jack relented.

"Ok, ok! So say I buy this whole alternate reality thing, again. Where the hell are my SG-1?"

"Perhaps they remain on P3X 292 O'Neill." Teal'c offered.

"Nope! Tried that, SG7 says they never arrived at their camp. In fact they were about to dial into the SGC to ask what the hold-up was."

Daniel's look of confusion was priceless. Jack would have been amused if he weren't so concerned for _his_ SG-1.

Teal'c noticed it first. Sam moved her head slowly, a soft moan resonating from her throat.

Daniel was about to get to his feet to approach her when he decided to wait and see what Jack would do. The base CO didn't do anything, he just stood where he was at the foot of her bed, though his eyes were fixed onto her face and Daniel saw his fists clench before he shoved them into his pockets.

The General's actions didn't escape Teal'c's notice either. There were indeed some major differences between this world and his, he thought to himself and remembered how it was for his friends before they finally surrendered to their feelings and O'Neill found a way for them. He was saddened that in this world they continued to deny each other.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she squinted as she tried to focus her blurry vision on her surroundings. _Infirmary_, her befuddled mind supplied. This place was more familiar to her than her own bedroom. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, it made it hard to think as she tried to remember what happened that landed her in the base infirmary, again. She turned her head toward the familiar and comforting voice at her side and managed to focus on Teal'c's face.

"Teal'c?" She croaked.

"It is I ColonelCarter." Teal'c sat in the chair next to the bed and gently took her hand.

Sam smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Sam, how are you feeling."

It was Daniel. He was on her other side she realised, _hey I must be waking up a little more, why was I even asleep?_

She turned her head toward him and gave him her standard answer. The same one she would give whether she was suffering a paper-cut or a gash in a major artery.

"I'm fine. A little thirsty." Her throat felt so dry.

Daniel immediately jumped from the bed and brought a cup with a straw to her lips.

That felt better. Her head was starting to clear a little more too.

"What happened? Where's Jack?" She asked.

_Jack?_ Thought Jack, though he didn't say anything out loud. They'd had enough experiences with alternates now, that he wasn't all that surprised. Besides according to Daniel He and Sam were married in their reality too, again._ Damnit! Was there any reality in all the goddamn universes where they weren't married! Well apart from this one. _The idea of that just sucked on so many levels. He desperately tried to ignore the fact that he really _really_ liked the sound of his name from her lips.

"What's the last thing you remember Sam?" Daniel replied with a question, deliberately ignoring Sam's second question.

_That's never a good sign_ Sam thought.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate "Um, we were returning to the SGC from P3X 292 and…" She stiffened, her mind suddenly clear as she remembered everything that had happened. She tore her hand from Teal'c's soft grasp and had both hands groping frantically at her abdomen.

Teal'c rose, took her hand again with a firmer hold and drew it away. He had to calm her before she lost her senses in grief again.

"ColonelCarter you must calm yourself." He told her in a firm but gentle voice.

"It's ok Sam. At least I think it is." Daniel tried. She shifted her stricken gaze to him.

_Jesus!_ Jack had never seen Carter look so desperate, so frightened. He wanted to go to her, but was paralysed. His Carter was never scared and she never lost it. He figured maybe this really wasn't his Carter, but then again, if she really thought she'd just lost the child she was carrying… She was crying, her silent tears streaming unchecked down her beautiful face. He suddenly felt like someone had shoved a giant fist down his throat.

"Sam, listen ok." Daniel continued, holding her other hand. "We think we may have somehow ended-up in an alternate reality or something. It's more your area than ours Sam, but there are some significant differences between the world we know and this one." The tears were still flowing, but Daniel noticed she was breathing more evenly as she focused intently on what he was saying. "Remember when we came back through the 'gate you were wearing different clothes. You had your vest and your P90."

She sniffed and took her hand from Daniel, who had the lighter grip, to dry the remaining tears from her eyes. Daniel handed her a tissue, bless him.

"I…I do remember that, and Lieutenant Andrews wasn't there either was she. There's no way she could have gotten that far away in the fraction of a second it takes to travel through the 'gate." Sam had a new puzzle to work on, one that gave her a glimmering hope that somehow, somewhere her baby was safe. She had to hold on to that for now. "I don't really remember getting to the SGC though, and why was I asleep?"

"Teal'c had to carry you through Sam." Daniel said gently, his eyes telling her why - she'd lost it. _God! How embarrassing!_ She thought.

"The doctor thought it best to sedate you ColonelCarter." Came Teal'c's deep rumble, answering the other question.

Sam sat up with Teal'c's help. As she did her eyes landed on Jack.

"Jack?" she called as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breathes to quell the sudden nausea she felt, before rising to her feet.

"Hey Carter, how ya feelin'?" Jack said nonchalantly, meanwhile his stomach had a giant elephant doing somersaults in it.

He swayed back and forth from his toes to his heels.

Sam knew he did that when he was uncomfortable. Her hand rested on her abdomen without her thinking. He noticed, his eyes briefly lowering to her hand before coming back to her face. She didn't remove it.

"Jack, is it true, I mean…" She didn't know what to say to him, Daniel said this wasn't their reality, but this sure as hell looked like her husband. "Jack, the baby…" She whispered.

Her blue eyes were wide and intense as she looked into his. He saw the fear there, and something else. Something he'd had a glimpse of once five years ago, when he gazed into her eyes through a Goa'uld energy shield.

"Carter." His face scrunched up in a wince as he studied his boots. He really didn't know what to say to her and he was beginning to have a serious sense of deja-vu. Crap! Why were they always goddamn married?!

Luckily Daniel rescued him. Just as she was beginning to take a step closer to Jack Daniel reached out for her arm.

"Sam, remember I said things were different here." And then Daniel looked pointedly at Jack.

It took her a moment, the drugs in her system making her a little slower than usual, but then her eyebrows shot up as she understood what Daniel was trying oh-so-subtly to tell her._ Right._

"Ok. Umm. Well guys how about we go somewhere and you can fill me in on the details." She said.

"Right, good idea." Jack said, with a loud clap of his hands. "Once you're brought up to speed we'll debrief again, 'bout an hour." He paused, an uncomfortable silence filling the room. "Ok well, glad you're feeling better Carter, I'll leave you all to it," He turned and strolled casually toward the door. "Got a lot of important paper-clip requisitions to sign off on because as we all know without our paper-clips all hell would break loose around here." He turned his head briefly before exiting, but it was enough time to catch Carter's wide grin. He ignored the way his heart flipped and reminded himself that he most certainly did _not_ go out of his way every day to get his Second to smile at him.

She couldn't help the grin that escaped her at his sarcastic joke, reminding everyone within earshot of how much he hated all the paperwork that came with heading the SGC. She sobered quickly though as she turned back to her team.

"Ok, so do I still have a lab?"

"Indeed ColonelCarter." Teal'c replied.

"Ok, let's head over there, I want to know everything that happened while I was out and everything you've learned since we got here." She marched resolutely toward her lab, knowing Daniel and Teal'c would follow.

**A/N: **I did toy with the idea of making Sam a lot more distraught but decided against it. Sam is a very strong person I think, who often puts her own personal feelings aside in order to get the job done, especially after being given some hope that the baby was ok.

Please review and let me know what you think now that Sam is awake. I really do love hearing from you and thanks to all who have been reviewing on a regular basis – sharing the love : )


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thought I should issue a techno-babble alert for this chapter. Also most of the technical stuff was actually taken from season nine's 'Ripple Effect,' though I modified it somewhat. I figured considering 'Ripple Effect' hasn't happened for this story it wouldn't matter too much.

**Chapter Eight.**

Jack watched her as she stood by the display screen in the briefing room, making her report. He was listening, he really was, he wanted to know where his real wife was and how they were going to get her and the rest of her team back. Still half his mind, and a good portion of his body, was otherwise occupied. She stood before him, her lilting voice reaching into his very soul as she babbled on in her usual multi-syllabic fashion. She was wearing her blue fatigue pants and just a black t-shirt that stretched tight over her. Her swollen belly stood out as she turned slightly, pressing the remote she held in her hand, changing the graphics and Jack couldn't suppress the slight smile that touched his lips as he gazed at his wife so heavily pregnant. God! She was so damn beautiful; she always was to his eyes. Just as beautiful in muddied and bloodied fatigues as she was resplendent in her wedding gown. But she was just stunning standing there, carrying his child within her. He still couldn't believe it, any of it; that Sam wanted _him_, loved _him,_ married_ him,_ and agreed to have _his _child. That she was _his_. Ok so this wasn't his Sam, he had to keep reminding himself so that he wouldn't touch her, but according to this Sam this was his wife's body, so technically he should be able to look with impunity. His mind drifted to his Sam, hoping she was alright.

The movement within Sam's belly was unmistakeable under the tight t-shirt. The baby's kick could be seen from the briefing table. Sam raised her right hand and rested it on that exact spot, her hand absently running slow circles over her stomach, soothing their unborn child as she continued on and Jack felt the familiar clenching within his chest. He'd loved her so much for so many years. It was almost a physical pain that made it difficult to breathe sometimes. He'd never felt this way for anyone before, that he knew for certain, and until Sam he wasn't even aware it was possible. He had loved his first wife he knew that, but now, well the love he'd felt for Sarah was a pale reflection of what he felt for Sam. Sarah had been his wife, but Sam, Sam was his wife, his colleague, his confidant, his lover and his best friend.

Sam took a slow, deep breath, well as deep as she could manage considering the pressure against her lungs. The baby was very restless lately and her back was aching a little.

"I've gone through all the data available sir, and I'm certain that we have travelled through the Stargate and into a universe parallel to our own. Though we've never known the Stargate to have this ability, but considering that the Stargate accesses subspace in order to create the wormhole it is theoretically possible." She pressed the remote bringing up a computer image of the Stargate with a wormhole connected. "However it would have taken a great deal of energy, precisely at the right moment for the wormhole to be redirected to an alternate universe." The baby kicked. _Whoa! That was a big one. _Her hand reached for the area on her belly without her even noticing.

Daniel and Teal'c, who were seated at the briefing table, both smiled at their friend as they watched her caress her giant stomach.

"I was forced to re-engage a wormhole to P3X 292 several times in order to gain enough data, but I believe I've found the reason for the anomaly, as well as why we seem to have swapped bodies with our alternates sir."

"Do tell Sam." Jack said playfully.

"There is a black whole between P3X 292 and Earth." She stated, as if this explained everything.

"Yes, and, so, therefore…" Jack waved at her to continue, but then interrupted, turning to address the rest of the team. "Is anyone else a little disturbed about how many of those things we've run into?"

Sam ducked her head to hide the smile at Jack's comment. She should be annoyed that he'd interrupted her, but he was so damn adorable.

Jack caught the smile and the way she ducked her head to hide it like she used to before, now she smiled at him openly. He felt inordinately proud of himself whenever he made her smile. Actually it had become his life's daily mission ever since the first time he'd seen one - _make Carter smile at any and all costs._

"The black hole intersects the journey between the Earth's 'gate and that of P3X 292. I believe that when we and your SG-1 activated our Stargates simultaneously the wormhole bisecting the black hole singularity of both universes at the same time created enough of a gamma-ray burst to cause a temporary subspace rupture creating a rift in the subspace continuum," She pressed another button and the graphics on the screen changed again to illustrate what she was saying. "making the wormholes of both realities exist for a millisecond in both realities simultaneously." Sam paused then, allowing her friends time to try to understand what she'd said. Well allowing the General time actually, she'd already gone through this with Daniel and Teal'c in her lab.

"What?" Came Jack's typically confused reply.

Sam smirked at him; it was a game they'd played for years. She would explain things in scientific terms, he would get confused and say 'what?' and then she would attempt to simplify it.

Sometimes she couldn't and he would then cut her off and just ask for the basics he had to know rather than the details. He trusted her enough that he didn't have to know everything and she was sure he'd never know how much that trust meant to her coming from him.

She put down the remote and tried to use her hands to explain.

"The two wormholes passed through the event horizon of the black hole at precisely the same moment. The energy emitted because of this caused the wormholes to occupy the same space within subspace, so to speak." She paused, he nodded so she continued after changing the graphic simulation again. "Because of the close proximity of the matter-streams, when the rift occurred the matter-streams actually converged. Rather than the subspace funnel redirecting to another universe, the funnel joined for a split second into one, whilst we were travelling within. By the time the rupture repaired itself our consciousnesses were swapped, so that while our own bodies remained in their respective realities our minds didn't." Sam finished explaining how this all happened with a sharp inhale, she was feeling a little short of breath and she rubbed absently at her aching back.

There was another pause.

"So you did do a mind swap."

"Yes sir."

"The question remains here Sam, how are we gonna swap you back? No offence or anythin', but I kinda want my wife back." Jack asked.

"None taken sir. Actually its relatively simple providing…"

"Providing?" jack prompted.

"Providing your SG-1, who are currently in our bodies, in our universe, have worked this out too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sir theoretically all we have to do is replicate the circumstances exactly. We have to activate a wormhole from P3X 292 to earth, but the other team must activate a wormhole from earth to P3X 292 at precisely the same moment. Therein lies the problem sir, we have no way of communicating between our realities."

"And so no way of knowing for sure when they'll try it." Jack finished for her.

"I'm sure the Sam of this world will figure it all out too Sam." Daniel spoke for the first time since Sam began the briefing.

"I'm confident." Jack stated.

"Me too."

"As am I."

Sam smiled affectionately at her friends, their absolute, unfailing confidence in her warming her blood.

"We have to decide on an exact time to try it, one that we think the others might also be likely to decide on." She said as she sat herself carefully in the chair next to Teal'c.

"Indeed, I believe this would be the time we were due to return to earth from P3X 292." Teal'c suggested.

"I agree," Daniel said, "if the other SG-1 are as much like us as we think then, once Sam figures it all out, they'll probably reach the same conclusion."

"It's our best bet sir." Sam said turning to the General.

"Sounds good. When were you due back then?"

"Monday sir, at 2300 hours our time." Sam replied. What would be late at night in Colorado would be morning on P3X 292.

"So we need to dial in from the planet at exactly 2300 and hope that the other you's dial out at exactly the same time." Jack confirmed.

"Yes sir and the timing must be precise or it won't work." Sam said.

They were all silent for a moment, gazing at each other.

Monday night. The baby was due on Tuesday. Jack hoped to God that his Sam would be back by then.

Sam herself was not unaware of the fact they were cutting it close, but she figured babies rarely turn up when they're due anyway – at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Jack took a deep breath and stood, Sam automatically tried to stand too, but it took her a little while to struggle out of her chair.

"Ok kids that's the plan then." Jack said trying to seem optimistic. He waved a hand at the others as he spoke, "ah well I guess you guys can do, well whatever until Monday night. Dinner in the commissary around 1830?"

"Sure." Daniel replied for all of them, they usually ate their meals together.

"Uh sir, just one more thing." Sam said, Jack turned from where he was heading back to his office. "I recommend 'gate travel protocol to and from P3X 292 be modified sir."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well theoretically, although highly unlikely, it is possible that this could happen again due to the position of the black hole in that region of the galaxy. I recommend that any and all travel to and from P3X 292 be done via the new Alpha Site."

"Good idea Sam, let Walter know will ya?" Jack said as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, yes sir." Sam said to his retreating back.

Jack sat at his desk, not really looking at the mountain of files there. He leant back in his chair and scrubbed at his face. It was a long shot, they all knew it. The timing was crucial, a fraction of a second out and that was it, he may never get his wife back. He closed his eyes trying to push these negative thoughts back.

Sam stood facing the general's door for a few moments before turning back to her team-mates. None of them spoke, they didn't need to. Quietly they left the briefing room together.

**A/N: **There we go all should be explained, I think. I hope it made sense, if not let me know how I could have made it better, but remember I'm not actually a physicist myself : )

There is a part of the dialogue in this chapter that comes from one of my favourite eps of season 5 'Fail Safe.' I couldn't resist putting it in here 'cause I loved it in the episode. I wonder if anyone can pick it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Daniel and Teal'c had told Sam everything they new of their circumstances. Once they'd debriefed with the General, Sam had worked tirelessly to determine what had happened and how they were going to fix it. It took her two solid days but, as always she got there.

Now they were all sitting around the briefing table after having listened to Sam's report, discussing their next course of action.

"It is imperative Jack that the wormholes are established at precisely the same moment." Sam was saying,

Jack always loved the sound of Sam's voice even, and maybe especially, when she was techno-babbling about something that had her excited, but it was nothing compared to hearing his name in amongst it. And he figured he was getting way too used to it.

"Sam, you said we have no way of communicating with them, how are we going to know when to activate the 'gate?" Daniel asked.

"O'Neill, you have said that SG-1's mission to P3X 292 was scheduled for a duration of four days." Teal'c rumbled, his hands clasped calmly together in front of him.

"Yeah, they were due back Monday at 2300." Jack replied, understanding where Teal'c was going with this he continued. "You think they'll figure this out too and go for that time?"

"It makes sense. They were the ones due back then. I'd say it's our best bet Jack." Sam said. She smiled at him sweetly.

She was being a bit cheeky she knew, but she couldn't help it. At their first briefing after she'd woken from the sedative he'd actually asked her to call him General or sir. 'Carter, I understand you are a USAF Colonel where you're from?' He'd said. She'd replied in the affirmative of course and he proceeded to ask her to address him in the proper fashion for a Colonel to address a General and her commanding officer. Sam felt herself overwhelmingly amused by this. She told him in no uncertain terms that as she was likely from an alternate reality, he was not actually her CO, therefore she was under no obligation to treat him as such. She was quite proud that she managed it without grinning her butt off. She knew he didn't mean anything bad by the dressing down. They'd discussed the 'name' thing once and Sam knew that having her call him Jack made him uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with ranks or superiority complexes it was just too personal for him. That's why he never called her by her first name; he couldn't allow all those barriers to crack. He and his Sam were not together in this reality, she didn't know why exactly, and she knew Jack well enough not to bother asking, but she decided she might have to do something about it before she left tomorrow night.

_I will not smile back at her. I swear she's doing it on purpose!_ Jack thought to himself, managing through sheer force of godlike will to keep his face straight. _Damnit, how can her smile do that to me?!_

"Ok well that's the plan then. We'll dial out to P3 whatever at 2300 hours Monday, SG-3'll be going out to the planet a half hour before." He said, turning away from her and resolutely refusing to glance back in her direction.

"Jack, SG…" Daniel began, but was cut off by Jack.

"Uh ah! I need someone there to observe and tell me what happened later Daniel and SG-3 are the only team available."

"Jack," Sam began.

_Damn, if I look at her she'll smile at me again. _Ordinarily Jack went out of his way to make Carter smile, but since the body swapping thing – or was that mind swapping – anyway he felt it wasn't right, like he'd be cheating on her or something…_Whoa!! So not appropriate CO thoughts._ Her open smile coupled with the 'Jack' stuff just blurred the line too much. If it was his Carter he probably wouldn't mind, actually he'd probably be pretty damn happy about it but this wasn't his Carter. This one was married to the other him, the one that was currently with his Carter who was carrying his child according to this Carter…_ah crap, that head-ache's comin' back_.

Sam noticed the General rub at his temples.

"Jack?" She said with concern in her voice.

"What? Oh sorry Carter, what were ya sayin'?"

"I was going to say Jack, that I suggest any travel to and from P3X 292 should be done via the Alpha Site, to ensure this doesn't happen again."

"This could happen again?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"The chances are slim, as I said the conditions have to be just right, but it is still possible. I advise erring on the side of caution in this case."

"Good idea Carter. Ok campers, that's it then." The General stood and noticed Sam quickly follow. She may call him Jack, but she still treated him with the respect he'd always gotten from her, well mostly. "You guys…do whatever it is you do until Monday I guess. Carter, lock the new travel protocols into the computer system."

"Yes Jack." Sam replied.

'_Yes Jack', 'Yes Jack!' _Seriously he liked the sound of that way too much.

He turned abruptly, heading to his office, but stopped mid-stride and turned back.

"So dinner in the commissary at 1830?" He asked them collectively.

They nodded. Sam smiled again, Jack's stomach flipped and he groaned internally. But Daniel voiced their answer.

"Sure Jack?"

With that Jack returned to his office, thinking he was a glutton for punishment to be having dinner with her and yet found himself hardly able to wait, and SG-1 left the briefing room to wait for Monday. No words were spoken between them. None were needed; they all knew that if their plan didn't work they'd be stuck here for good. Daniel and Teal'c shared a concerned glance as they made their way down the spiral staircase. This would be hardest for Sam, she'd be losing her husband and her unborn child.

------------------------------------------------

Sam was bored. Sam did not do bored well. Most people didn't know this about her because she always had an aura of control and calm about her. She never showed her boredom externally the way Jack did. When Jack was bored everyone knew about it.

She smiled to herself and opened one of the drawers in the lab desk that belonged to this world's Carter. Sure enough she found what she was looking for - four yoyos, three juggling balls and a huge pile of 'AA' batteries just the perfect size for a Gameboy.

Her smile grew.

Teal'c and Daniel had gone to their on base quarters for the night, but she couldn't sleep and Jack had expressly forbidden her from 'playing with his Carter's toys.'

Hence her boredom.

She had to admit she was a little peeved at this Jack for that command, although she kind of appreciated it too. She wouldn't want anyone fiddling around in her lab either. _Jack better have done the same thing or I'm going to kick his ass._

That thought brought with it images of Jack's sexy ass and she smiled again.

Her hand travelled to her abdomen and her smile faded. Her stomach was flat and firm again, her body in peak physical condition. She'd been told by Janet that it would take at least three to four months for her to get back to field ready fitness after the baby was born. SG-1 was to be put on stand down and she and Jack planned to take extended leave together for that time. God she missed him! She so much wanted him to hold her, to bury his face in her neck and rock her gently. No one, absolutely no one can hug like Jack. Her one comfort was that both he and the baby were safe. She'd avoided thinking too much about anything. Afraid that it would lead her to another breakdown, she put all her effort and concentration into her work. It wasn't hard, she'd had lots of practice at using her work to suppress her feelings over the years, especially when it came to one Jack O'Neill.

She began to wonder again at the reasons for the Jack and Sam of this reality not being together. There didn't seem to be that many differences between these universes. The very situation they were in was a testament to that fact. In fact the only differences they could discern was that they weren't together and that in this world Janet had been killed. She felt a pang of sympathy for her other self.

She glanced at her watch, 2230. If she knew him well, and she did, Jack would still be on base, he'd never go home while his team was in any way compromised. He'd be off duty, but too wired to sleep.

Commissary.

Sam rose and headed for the commissary.

He wasn't there. Ok maybe he _was_ different from her Jack; she figured she'd make sure.

There was an airman sitting alone in the corner, reading. She strode toward him.

"Airman!" She snapped.

The man shot to his feet at attention. "Ma'am."

"Has General O'Neill been in here recently?"

"Yes ma'am. The General took a plate and left with it about five minutes ago ma'am." He replied, nervously. It was common knowledge that Colonel Carter didn't anger easily. It was also common knowledge that when she did – look out.

Sam took pity on him, she wasn't really angry after all, she was just frustrated and annoyed with a certain man. But now that she knew she wasn't wrong only off by five minutes, she felt better.

"Thankyou airman." She said gently and gave him a small smile to reassure him that he wouldn't be scrubbing latrines for the rest of his life.

She turned and headed out of the commissary. He had taken his food away with him, it would be pie and she knew where he would have taken it.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting behind his desk looking adorable, pen in hand and a plate with nothing but crumbs on it to the side. She was always amazed at how he could eat a slice of pie in two mouthfuls. Too bad she'd missed it.

He looked up at her as soon as she'd come close to his open doorway, there was no sneaking up on Jack O'Neill.

She knocked on the door frame. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Carter, what can I do for you?" He replied.

She walked slowly noting the stack of files on his desk. "I'm not disturbing you am I Jack?"

"No." He waved a hand at the desk, "nothing I don't desperately want to be disturbed from Carter. What's up?"

She ignored the question.

She couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on her face as a wicked plan formed in her mind. She shouldn't do it, it was pretty cruel, but seeing Jack's face…she just couldn't help herself.

"Shouldn't you be off duty and going home by now?"

She had framed it as a question but her tone of voice and the terrifyingly feral look in her eyes told Jack it wasn't. "Oh well… ah…"

Sam knew there were aspects of her personality that this Jack was not privy to. Of course her playful and rather devilish side could have something to do with her spending far too much time with her beloved husband, but who cared, the point was this one wouldn't have a clue it even existed, so basically she could get him but good.

"Jack." She repeated, lowering her head slightly and gazing at him through her eyelashes with her most seductive smile. She really shouldn't be doing this, but she had decided that this Jack needed a push in the right direction.

Jack swallowed nervously. Nervous, Jack was never nervous and yet this woman… he was actually nervous at the look she gave him, a look he'd seen only in his fantasies.

Oh God!

He stood up as she came around the desk his left hand stretched out protectively in front of himself. His chair flew back.

"Ah Carter…"

"Jack, my name is Sam, try it Sssaaammm." She drew out her own name as she advanced on him, forcing him to back up. She managed to suppress a grin and maintain her sexy leer. This was just too easy.

"Carter, this isn't…" His back met the wall and he trailed off as her forefinger touched his lips.

"Jack, _you_ are not _my _CO. I'm just Sam and you're just Jack." Her voice came out in a sultry whisper as her lips hovered over his ear. "And you're mine."

Her possessive statement was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever heard.

She bit his earlobe gently and flicked it with the tip of her tongue, knowing full well how much he liked it.

He growled deep in his chest, _was that him_, and his eyes closed involuntarily.

He opened them again as she released his ear and dragged her lips from his ear over his cheek and to his mouth, where she hovered, her wide blue eyes gazing up into his.

She was so close.

He should push her away, he should stop her but instead his arms disobeyed, they came up, his hands resting lightly on her hips. His brain wouldn't function properly, all he was aware of was the intoxicating scent of her, the delicious pressure of her soft body pressing into the hard planes of his, her sweet breath on his lips and her bright sapphire eyes. Carter's eyes…inches away from his. He can't move, he's suspended in those eyes, forgetting that there's another Carter behind them. His brain chants one thing over and over, 'Sam.'

She saw him falter, saw the moment of weakness. Felt his warm hands settle on her hips in a tentative touch. She closed the distance and pressed her lips to his.

Her kiss was soft at first but then he felt her tongue run along his lower lip.

And that was it.

"Sam." He growled her name. One hand came up to cup the nape of her neck, his fingers threading into her hair, the other took a firmer hold of her hip and he kissed her.

Suddenly she felt herself spin.

With a deft move Jack spun them around pinning her hard against the wall with the entire length of his body. He wanted her, he always had. He wanted her desperately right here and now up against this damn wall.

_Damn_ _but_ _this_ _man_ _can_ _kiss_! She was half afraid her little plan might have back-fired but then…

He froze suddenly, their lips still pressed together.

This wasn't right, he thought, god it felt wonderful, but something wasn't right.

He opened his eyes, looking into hers and ever so slowly pulled his lips away. She's not Carter, this isn't Carter, Carter would never do this.

Breathing heavily he lowered his head to her shoulder for a moment. He braced both arms against the wall at her back and pushed his body off hers. He lifted his head, "You're not my Sam," He said hoarsely.

She smiled broadly at him, her seductive face gone. He was surprised and stepped away from her.

"But you want her don't you, I just proved that." She replied, "You reacted to me because you forgot for a minute that I'm not her."

He didn't know how to reply, his body was still giving him grief and he struggled to regain his equilibrium. He scrubbed at his face with both hands as he turned away from her. But Sam wasn't letting him off that easily.

"Do you love her? Doesn't matter I know you won't answer, don't talk about this sort of thing. Ordinarily I don't either, but I will say this. If she's anything like me, and I have a feeling she is, she loves you too. More than anything, more than she ever thought it was possible for someone to love."

He stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. His own thoughts echoed back to him from Carter's mouth, only not quite.

"You're not her, you don't know!" He barked. "For one thing my Carter would never have done that!" He waved between them. "with her CO."

"Unless she was under alien influence right?" She smirked at him.

"Yes well…That's not the point!"

"No the point is, you are not my CO. And you're not my Jack, my Jack married me. He found a way."

"So you cheat on you're husband often do ya?" Jack was getting seriously irked by this whole situation. No way was she anything like his Carter.

"Well since you Jack O'Neill, are my husband, albeit in a different reality, its not exactly cheating, especially considering this _is_ actually her body. Besides which, I did it deliberately Jack. I wanted to know if you felt anything for her and I knew it wouldn't go too far."

"And how exactly did you know that."

"Because I know you, you weren't kissing me, you were kissing her. And I knew you'd realise it."

She was right. He'd only responded to her the way he did because as he gazed into her perfect eyes he saw Sam, his Sam. He broke the kiss, because his soul – his brain wasn't functioning – screamed that it wasn't Sam and he'd listened.

"Look Jack, just think about it. Talk to her when she gets back. And let me tell you she will get back because I'm due to give birth to our baby any day now…" She stopped as her voice cracked a little, betraying her emotions on the subject.

Jack noticed, and his voice softened.

"So you really are supposed to be…" He still couldn't say it.

"Pregnant. Yes Jack." Her voice was very soft and soothing now. He didn't get to hear that voice often, but he loved it every time. "You said you wanted to be a father again."

_I did, he did? _Jack couldn't speak. He knew somewhere deep inside that he would have loved to be a father again. Problem was, the only woman in the whole damn universe he wanted to have a child with was Carter.

She moved to him again and placed her hand on his arm. With a squeeze she released him and left the room.

Jack took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He could still taste her lips, her tongue, and as incredible as it was, he knew that kissing his Sam would be so much more.

He looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk, but couldn't face it right now. He would try to get some sleep and try desperately _not _to think too much about what just happened. Thinking was always bad.

**A/N: **I'm afraid Sam may have been a little OOC here, but i kinda like the idea of cheeky Sam. A side of that's always been there but Jack hasn't seen before. Plus i just felt like some Jack and Sam lovin'. Please review and let me know what you think. And thanks for reading. Special thanks to all who have reviewed - blue jello for all of you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

"Not hungry Sam?" Daniel asked. He'd noticed that Sam was only picking at her lunch and hadn't even touched her blue Jell-O.

"Not really." Sam replied, using her fork to move the ravioli around her plate.

It was Monday afternoon and the three friends were sitting in the commissary having their lunch and trying not to dwell on the fact that tonight they would either be going home or be stuck here forever.

Daniel thought it was no wonder Sam had lost her appetite.

Sam's back ache was becoming increasingly worse and she reached a hand behind herself to rub at it.

"Sore back?" Daniel's mothering hadn't abated.

"I'm fine." She said, but then noticing the sceptical looks she was receiving… "Back's aching a little." She admitted, "But I'd say that's a fairly normal thing."

"Indeed ColonelCarter. Drey'ac often complained of lower back pain whilst she carried Ry'ac." Teal'c told her.

Sam smiled at him. Teal'c so rarely spoke of his deceased wife, she felt privileged whenever he shared any small part of his former life.

"Well there you go then, thanks Teal'c." He simply smiled slightly and inclined his head.

Sam reached for her Jell-O which, unusually for her, she'd left for last. She tried a spoonful but she couldn't even stomach that. What was wrong with her! She shoved it away, the others had long finished their meals.

"You guys ready to go? I've had enough of sitting here." The truth was the commissary chairs were obviously not designed for pregnant women and became very uncomfortable after a while.

"Sure but to do what? Jack won't let me near my office, err the other Daniel's office."

"I know he's ordered me to stay away from my, _her_, lab too." Sam replied rather despondently.

"Perhaps we should attend the gymnasium." Teal'c offered, "light exercise is highly beneficial ColonelCarter."

"Yeah I've heard that too Sam."

Teal'c and Daniel had spent the entire morning hovering over her again.

Teal'c had brought her ice-cream and pickles because he'd heard that human women often craved this when pregnant. Sam had to make a quick exit to the locker rooms where she proceeded to laugh so hard she swore she nearly wet herself.

Daniel had brought her every vitamin tablet on earth. There were iron supplements, folate, vitamin C, everything he'd read on the internet was needed for a pregnant woman. Ten bottles sat in front of her. He wore such enthusiasm on his handsome face and Sam was so touched that he'd gone to all the trouble of researching on the 'net for her that she just didn't have the heart to tell him that Janet had already provided all the supplements she needed in only two handy tablets.

Sam took a cleansing breath, "Sounds fine to me guys, I could use a walk anyway."

On the way to the gym Sam needed to make a stop in the locker rooms – again. She told Daniel and Teal'c to keep going, but they refused, insisting on waiting for her.

Sam had finished and was about to raise herself up when she felt a gush, and she knew exactly what it was. _No, no, nonono, not know, not yet._ She cleaned herself up, putting a wad of toilet paper into her underwear and headed for the door.

When Sam opened the locker room door she found Daniel and Teal'c, standing in the hall waiting for her. They looked up and smiled, well Daniel smiled, Teal'c's lips turned upward slightly which for him was the equivalent.

"Um guys, sorry but I'm going to have to go to the infirmary."

"Sam?"

"Are you unwell ColonelCarter?" Teal'c noticed her ashen complexion.

"Well," Sam looked down at the floor trying to retain her composure. The truth was she was absolutely terrified. "I…I think my water just broke."

"What!?" Daniel's eyes widened and he put a hand on Sam's left arm.

"Uh," Sam gasped her right hand flying to the underside of her belly as her first contraction hit her. Daniel still had his hand on her and she grabbed at his forearm to steady herself.

"I thought, well shouldn't you have gone into labour before your water broke?" Daniel said as he stepped closer to his friend using his other arm to support her under her shoulder as she bent over in pain.

"I don't know Daniel." She ground out, "I'm not even supposed to be doing this."

She breathed heavily as the contraction subsided and she straightened.

"ColonelCarter are you able to continue to the infirmary?" Teal'c asked, his concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, let's go." She replied.

The two airmen in the elevator straightened as soon as they saw Sam enter with Teal'c and Daniel. "Ma'am." They said in unison.

"As you were airmen." She replied, flicking her fingers at them absently as she made her way to the back of the elevator, leaning against the wall.

She was so grateful when Teal'c and Daniel closed in around her shielding her from view. She had to make it to the infirmary before…

"Ugh." She couldn't help the slight groan that escaped her when another more powerful contraction hit.

Daniel and Teal'c turned to her immediately, but Sam couldn't keep on her feet from the intense pain. Teal'c took her right arm as Daniel grabbed for her left, slowing her fall as she dropped to her knees. They followed her down, squatting by her side. As another wave of pain hit her she closed her eyes and grabbed hold of Teal'c's knee, it was the closest thing to her at the time.

"It's ok Sam, just try to breathe ok." Daniel said.

Sam shot him a glare.

"That's what they say isn't it?" Daniel justified himself, looking to Teal'c for support.

Teal'c was way too smart to touch that one and just placed his free hand over Sam's currently attached to his knee.

"Sirs?" One of the airmen said timidly.

Daniel turned around to see that the elevator doors had opened on the infirmary level. Twisting on one knee he addressed the airmen.

"Tell Dr Frasier that Colonel Carter has gone into labour and bring back a wheelchair." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The airmen said but Sam stopped them in their tracks.

Her contraction had subsided and Teal'c was helping her up. "The wheelchair won't be necessary."

"Yes Ma'am." They said together and then ran full pelt toward the infirmary.

Sam groaned again, but not in pain this time. The whole damn base was going to know about this in less than five minutes from now.

"Sam?"

"Its ok Daniel, lets go." Sam said.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to go back through the 'gate to their own reality tonight. She was not supposed to be pregnant and she sure as hell was not supposed to be giving birth.

As they approached the infirmary Janet came bursting out of the door.

"Sam! The airman said you were in labour."

"My water broke ten minutes ago in the bathroom and I had my first contraction a couple of minutes after." Sam informed her doctor, her long lost friend. If there was anyone in the world Sam wanted to be her doctor at this moment it was Janet.

"She had another one, a worse one in the elevator." Daniel put in.

"How far apart are they Sam?" Janet asked.

"Umm, sorry Janet I haven't really been timing them." Sam said looking at Daniel who shrugged at Janet.

"Is this significant information Dr Frasier?" Teal'c asked.

He hadn't been with his wife when she had given birth to Ry'ac. He had been sent to battle by Apophis. Besides which among the Jaffa, birthing was women's business, men knew nothing and were very rarely involved. He however intended to help one of his dearest friends through the ordeal she was suffering any way he could.

"It's ok Teal'c, it just gives us an idea of how far Sam is in her labour, how far away the baby is." Janet explained patiently. Upon hearing of Sam's pregnancy, their Teal'c took an amazing interest in the whole thing wanting to know everything he deemed was important to helping Sam; she guessed this Teal'c was the same.

"Then I shall endeavour to keep watch over the time." He said seriously.

Janet smiled at him as she led them all into the isolation room.

"Janet, why the Iso room?" Sam asked, eying the window into the observation room warily. There was no one there. _There better not be either_ she thought.

"You wanted somewhere more private than the infirmary and I needed to have easy access to the necessary equipment."

"Necessary equipment?" Sam's face drained of all colour.

"Only in case of an emergency Sam, but I'm sure we won't need any of it. Now tell me how strong the…" She didn't get to finish as Sam was struck by another contraction.

Her knees buckled again. She clung hard to the side of the bed as she knelt on the floor her breathing ragged. Daniel and Teal'c rushed to her side and knelt on either side of her. Daniel's hand on her shoulder, Teal'c's on her back. Their reassuring presence helped. She steadied her breathing the way she would to manage the pain of an injury.

"Well that answers that question then." Janet said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Well she has to be pretty far along if it's difficult to stay on her feet." Janet advised.

"But she only went into labour ten minutes ago!" Daniel said in astonishment.

"I know Daniel but her water broke first. Sam was probably going through the early stages of labour for hours and didn't even realise it."

"She did say her back was aching a little." Daniel told Janet.

"Hey I'm right here you know!" Sam snapped as the pain released her. She leant heavily against the bed and used it to help herself up.

"Sorry Sam." Daniel mumbled.

"This attack of pain occurred approximately five minutes after the previous one and continued for a duration of two minutes Dr Frasier." Teal'c informed Janet.

God, this giant of a man was really just so sweet, Janet thought.

"Really, two minutes?" Sam said disbelievingly, it felt like longer. Teal'c merely inclined his head.

"Thankyou Teal'c," Janet said, she turned back to Sam, speaking gently, "You're close honey but you've still quite a way to go yet."

"Ok Janet so what now?" Sam asked, "I don't suppose there's any way we can stop the labour?"

"No Sam," Janet said sympathetically as Daniel helped Sam sit on the bed, "I'm sorry this is it."

"Right" Sam's voice was quiet as she lowered her head to study the floor, she didn't want the others to see the hurt in her eyes.

She shouldn't have bothered; Teal'c and Daniel knew how upsetting this must for her.

"It'll be ok Sam." Daniel knew they were just empty words to Sam at the moment, but he had to say something.

Sam glanced up at him and gave him a small smile, grateful for his effort.

"I didn't really get a chance to go to any classes or anything Janet so, like I said, what now?"

"It's really just a waiting game Sam, albeit a painful one. With your physiology any drugs I could administer at safe enough levels for the baby would have absolutely no effect on you, but there are birth pain management techniques we can try until the time comes to push."

As if on cue a nurse came in carrying a bean-bag, placing it at the head of the bed.

"A bean-bag?" Daniel voiced SG-1's confusion.

"Yes, Sam when you have a contraction you might find it easier to lean forward and rest your body on it." Janet said.

Sam just looked dubiously at the bean-bag resting next to her.

"Also Sam it's important you stay hydrated and go to the bathroom as often as you can to keep the swelling of your bladder to a minimum otherwise we'll have to insert a catheter to stop the bladder hindering the birth."

"Janet!" Sam cried out. This was real. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready, people usually had a full nine months to get used to the idea of giving birth and they knew stuff, she didn't know the first thing about it. Daniel, having delivered a couple of babies himself, knew more than she did.

Teal'c and Daniel mistook her outcry for embarrassment.

"Sam maybe we should…" Daniel started pointing both his hands toward the door.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable without our presence Colonel Carter." Teal'c said.

But before either man could continue Sam moved. She wasn't embarrassed. A part of her thought that maybe she should be but she wasn't. These men were her brothers, her family, no, closer than that. Any embarrassment she may have ordinarily felt paled in comparison to her sudden terror and she needed her family, SG-1, with her.

She gripped onto Teal'c's large arm as if her life depended on it, her fingers digging into the firm muscles. "Don't go!" She breathed almost desperately. She fought to control her emotions and steady her voice. "Please. Guys please don't go."

They had never seen nor heard her so obviously frightened. She took on battalions of enemy aliens, stared death in the eye on practically a weekly basis and never flinched.

Teal'c reached over with his free hand and gently pried her fingers off his arm, understanding dawning on him. He engulfed her smaller hand in both of his. "Do not fear Colonel Carter, we will not leave you."

"Yeah Sam, we're not going anywhere, unless you want us to of course, ok?"

Sam nodded.

Janet felt awful for this Sam. She knew it had to be difficult and rather frightening to her. "You'll like this part Sam," She continued with a smile, "Apart from the bean bag, walking slowly can help, hot showers and the best thing, lots of back rubs."

Sam smiled at that. "Well you can't say no to a back rub."

She squirmed on the bed, sitting was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Janet noticed, "You'll probably find that sitting up won't be very good for you Sam. You should either walk, lean forward on your knees or lie down on your side, but stay off your back."

"Ok, um, I think I'll walk for a while."

Teal'c used the hand he still held to help Sam to her feet before releasing her. Sam lightly touched his chest in thanks before beginning to pace the room.

She'd taken only a few steps when…

Jack O'Neill was in his office. He'd missed lunch with SG-1, he'd had a meeting and with all the damn paperwork, he'd opted to eat at his desk.

He swiped at the crumbs on the paper he'd just finished looking over before signing it. Placing that one in the 'out' box he reached over to pull yet another manila folder from his burgeoning 'in' tray when his phone rang.

"O'Neill." He answered. "What!?"

Jack O'Neill slammed the phone down as he leapt from his chair and out of his office.

**A/N: **Ohoh! Sorry if i upset a few people with this turn of events. Anyway let me know what you think, Jack hugs to all (or Sam hugs if you prefer) -I'll take Jack...mmm.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter's a bit angsty, you have been warned.

**Chapter Eleven.**

Sam slowly paced the hallway outside the infirmary; the Isolation room was just too small.

Janet had her change into a hospital gown - thankfully this wasn't the kind that opens in the back – she ran her hand over her belly in large soothing circles as she walked.

An airman strode through the corridor. He nodded and gave her a respectful "Ma'am." as he continued on his way. But Sam was sure his pace was slightly quicker than it had been.

"God this is so embarrassing." She grumbled.

"Sam you're having a baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's an incredible thing." Daniel chided gently.

"Indeed."

"Right." She said without conviction.

When the elevator doors opened Jack sprang out. Nearly barrelling over a passing airman, he sprinted down the passage. Rounding the first corner, he came to an abrupt halt. This section of the corridor was jam packed with SGC personnel. They were standing together in groups; Scientists, SG team members, technicians, but packed together wall to wall. Some were sitting, leaning against walls, others were standing, shifting nervously from foot to foot, but every one of them was quiet, only the occasional whisper could be heard.

Jack cleared his throat loudly.

The seated military personnel stood in respect.

"Sir, SG-1 is in the isolation room sir." Walter Harriman said, poking his head out from behind Siler.

"Walter?" Jack said in astonishment. Sgt Harriman had been off for lunch, and how the hell did he get here so fast. Jack had only just been called with the news that Sam was in labour and had ran all the way and yet here was Walter and maybe two dozen others, obviously waiting on news and also obviously too scared of Sam to approach the infirmary any closer. _Wow, _Jack thought, _news really does travel fast around here._

"Don't you people have other things to do right now, other places to be?" Jack said.

There was a shuffling of feet but no one spoke.

"Ok fine," Said Jack in defeat, "just don't let Colonel Carter find out you're all out here and if she does, I didn't know about it, got it." He ordered. There were smiles all round and some quiet giggles as Jack made his way through the small gap the crowd of people created for him.

When he finally managed to get through he took off again without a backward glance.

Rounding another corner he saw her.

Sam was struggling to keep her breathing slow and calm as another contraction gripped her. She was bent over, her hands splayed against the wall for support. Her head dropped to lean on an arm as a groan escaped her.

"It's ok Sam." Daniel said, standing beside her and rubbing her back gently.

"I can't…ugh! It's getting worse." Sam's knees began to buckle again and she slowly slid down the wall onto her knees, her hands still out in front if her.

And then he was there.

Just as she reached the floor she felt his arms grip her shoulders. She opened her eyes as he turned her to face him where he knelt on the floor. He was smiling the sweetest, most tender smile she'd ever seen and his eyes held the deepest affection and concern for her.

He drew her into him, engulfing her in his arms. She gripped his upper arms tightly, resting her forehead on his shoulder and felt a soothing heat at the small of her back as he began a gentle massage there.

The contraction eased.

As the pain released her Sam raised her head from Jack's shoulder, looking into his eyes. Jack's warm eyes gazed back at her and he raised a hand cupping her left cheek.

Her eyes closed involuntarily at the contact and her head tipped into his palm.

"Hey Sam." Is all he said.

His voice was quiet and gravely and oh so tender. She so rarely got to hear that voice directed at her. The last time she'd heard it was when they sat in the observation room together as her father lay dying in this very room. No Wait!

His voice snapped her out of her trance.

It wasn't really this room was it? In this room Jack O'Neill would have held his grieving wife without restriction as she wept for her father.

She opened her eyes but didn't look at him. He wasn't hers, he was the other Sam Carter's and she thought she might crack if she looked at him.

She carefully removed her weight from him, his hand sliding across her cheek. Turning toward Daniel who was still behind her, she reached up an arm to him.

"Daniel, I think I need to go back in now."

Daniel saw Jack's head bow when Sam turned away from him but there was nothing he could do for him right now so he bent and helped Sam to her feet.

She was unsteady on her feet now and they both new the next contraction wouldn't be too far away, they were coming closer and closer together and lasting longer each time, so Daniel kept a grip on her arm as he lead her back into the Isolation room.

Jack watched her go from his position on the floor. When he'd seen her sinking to the floor in pain, he'd flown to her out of instinct and without thought had held her and she hadn't resisted, moving willingly into his arms. He forgot in that moment that this wasn't really his wife carrying his baby, but the reality came crashing back down on him when she sat up and turned away from him without meeting his eyes.

He rose smoothly to his feet and followed. His baby was being born and he wouldn't, couldn't miss it.

Teal'c, who was engaged in quiet conversation with Dr Frasier, looked up as he heard his friends enter. He noted immediately Daniel's firm grip on Sam's arm as he guided her toward the bed and the feint sheen of sweat on her flushed and somewhat sad features. He reached her bed as Daniel helped her up, in three long strides.

"ColonelCarter, how do you fair?" He asked gently, his voice reverberating in his chest.

Sam forced a smile and answered as she lay herself down on her side, facing them. She saw Jack enter the room and closed her eyes. "I'm ok Teal'c, just the contractions are leaving me a little tired now."

"That's normal Sam," Janet said from behind her back, laying a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. "Just use the time between contractions to rest. I'm just stepping out for a minute Sam, I'll be back."

Sam just nodded.

"Sam?"

She heard Jack's deep voice resound in her ear and she couldn't suppress the tremor that ran through her body. Just his voice had always had an extraordinary effect on her. But she refused to open her eyes, "sir?" she whispered.

"Here Sam, this might help." He said.

She felt something cold and wet touch her lips. Ice. It felt wonderful and she closed her lips over it, sucking on the moisture to help her parched mouth.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a glance and both men took several backwards steps in an effort to create some measure of privacy for their friends as they watched them.

They saw Sam eventually open her eyes and gaze into Jack's, the look on her face was unmistakable; adoration and the deepest of affection lit her eyes. The moment was brief and if her friends didn't know her so well they might have missed it, before the light left her eyes and her face paled as her features shifted to the neutrality she bore so well.

She released the ice and moved her head back, "Thanks sir." She said, but her voice cracked.

Jack too saw the now familiar expression on Sam's face. For that split second she wore the glow in her eyes that told him without words how much she loved him. And then he understood; she was just as much in love with her Jack as he was with his Sam, but she still didn't have the luxury of being able to freely express it.

Then she grimaced and moaned.

**A/N: **As per special request - Daniel hugs to Harm Marie : )


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Angst Alert for this chapter. Really sorry about the wait.

**Chapter Twelve. **Angst alert.

Sam knelt on the bed, gripping the railing of the headboard. She was panting, trying to steady her breathing as the pain tore through her. Her hands were white with the strength of her grip and sweat dripped off her forehead.

She closed her eyes as she felt someone wipe the sweat off her brow with a wet, cool cloth.

"You sure you don't want the bean-bag back Sam?" It was Janet.

"No!" Sam growled, a little more harshly than she meant to.

Sam had made short work of the stupid bean bag, throwing it forcefully to the floor in disgust two minutes after she first tried to use it. Now she felt the only comfortable, relatively speaking of course, position she could find during the contractions was bent heavily forward on her knees. In between she would lie on one of her sides, exhausted.

The problem now was there didn't seem to be anymore in between.

"Janet," She ground out, "Why aren't they stopping?"

"You're in Transition Sam. That means that you're close to the end. The contractions will start to let up a little soon and you'll feel like pushing." Sam groaned again. "I know it's bad right now honey, but hang in there, it's not far away now."

_That's what you've been saying for the last five hours, _Sam thought, but didn't say anything, the pain was too much to be able to think clearly.

She felt the mattress dip behind her and opened her eyes, turning her head slightly to see who it was.

Jack O'Neill knelt on the bed behind her.

Sam just watched him, the pain making her too weak to protest or argue.

He took the cloth from Janet and mopped at Sam's hot face, bringing the cool cloth around to her neck and shoulders. Sam rested her head on her arm again, trying to concentrate on what he was doing - the trail of cool water left in the wake of the cloth - in an effort to distract herself from the pain.

He placed the cloth on the small table by the bed and returned his hands to her. Running them in a firm but gentle massage all the way down her back, kneading at the base of her spine, before running them around the front of her body, gently stroking her belly.

His hands felt warm on her. Wherever he touched the pain seemed to somehow ease in that spot and he kept repeating the motions over and over.

Jack had learned that this helped in the informal prenatal classes Janet had given them. In fact he'd learned a few things and was determined that even though this Sam wasn't really his wife, she was still Sam and was giving birth to his child and he was going to help her through it as much as he could. So far she had been allowing him the physical contact.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the pain diminished.

Climbing off the bed, Jack helped Sam sink down on her side. He fought to swallow the lump in his throat as he listened to the quiet whimpers involuntarily escaping her as she lay curled up on her side, trying to recover from the agony she was experiencing.

He wiped at her face, neck and shoulders with the cool cloth again. Sam could vaguely feel the freshness of it on her sweat soaked skin, but she was too physically and mentally drained to concentrate on anything but breathing. The pain seemed endless. Even in these short breaks, the pain was still there, it was just that compared to the pain of a full blown contraction, this background pain was nothing. She was vaguely aware of the sound she was making, but was unable to stop it. She felt a hand grasp one of hers. She opened her eyes and looked into Daniel's hovering just below her as he squatted by the bed. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, unable to draw enough energy to speak. All the while Jack kept up the light cooling caresses.

Suddenly she tensed again. She released a low groan as she raised her self to her knees, leaning over on the bed with her elbows supporting her weight. She had little energy left but to stay on her side would have been worse.

This time though something was different. Janet had warned her.

"Janet! Ugh, I think this is it." She groaned as she felt an urge to push.

"You're close Sam, but you need to hold off for a little while longer." Janet said coming to her side.

"What!" Sam said incredulously coupled with another moan.

"I know you feel like you need to push, but it's not time yet, you're not ready to deliver yet honey, you need to breathe through the urge for a little while longer."

"Janet, I can't." Her voice was strangled.

And then he was with her again.

Jack moved around the bed and grasping Sam's arms firmly he raised her enough that he could slip in front of her and hold her the same way he did in the corridor earlier.

Moving his hands to cup her face he made her look at him, her blue eyes dim from the pain.

"Yes you can. Sam you can do this, you can do anything." Jack said, his voice soft and gravelly. She shook her head slightly between his palms. "You are the strongest, bravest person I've ever known Sam, believe me. You can do this." He continued to gaze intently into her eyes, trying to make her believe in herself as much as he believed in her until she gave him a small nod. He drew her closer. She didn't resist, resting her head on his shoulder as his long fingers worked their magic on her back again.

She clung to his thighs tightly and struggled to slow her breathing. Jack breathed with her, drawing in deep breaths and letting them out slowly. She listened to the rhythm and followed, feeling the calm rise and fall of his chest as his lungs slowly expanded and contracted.

They stayed like this together. Breathing together through each contraction. Jack holding her firmly when the urge to push was greater and she squirmed; then running his hands lightly over her back in soothing motions whenever the pain would ease off.

Sam turned her face into Jack's neck after a particularly bad contraction. She felt his warm skin on her lips. Felt the gentle beat of his pulse. She drew in a deep breath through her nose. He smelled…divine, all Jack O'Neill. A masculine scent but one that was purely him. She would know it anywhere and it was powerful and intoxicating and soothing at the same time. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the sight of Jack's neck. The tendons rippling as his arms moved.

And abruptly reality hit her like a baseball bat to the head.

His arms had always held a comfort and safety she never felt anywhere else, and even though the pain was excruciating, she felt better when he touched her, held her. Which is precisely why she couldn't allow it. It was too much. The feel of him, his loving and concerned eyes gazing at her.

She couldn't do it. He wasn't hers and neither was the baby she was currently giving birth too. She hadn't even got to do all the fun stuff that would undoubtedly make up for the agony she was suffering now. None of it was hers. His loving eyes weren't meant for her, they were meant for the other her. Jack didn't want this baby with her, he wanted it with the other her. She felt like screaming. The pain of the contractions a counterpoint to the pain in her heart.

She could feel her chest splintering into a million pieces and she wanted to scream.

Where was the justice? She had been in love with him for so many years. For so many years she had locked away her feelings for him. Stamped them down ruthlessly whenever they threatened to crack through her defences. But this, this was monumentally unfair, she felt as though the universe was playing some cruel cosmic mind game with her. It wasn't the first time. She had been forced to witness an alternate version of herself before; locked in a kiss with Jack and she had felt so worthless at that point, believing that Jack didn't see her, herself that way. And now here it was again teasing her with what she could never have.

"I can't, I can't do this…" She said as she struggled to break out of his arms.

Another contraction hit her, but she had to get away from him.

She rose to her knees and pushed at his chest. He responded and left the bed but remained at her side.

Sam was leaning on her elbows again. "Please," She pleaded, "Please go."

"Sam." Jack called to her, but was cut off.

Sam's heart ache morphed into cold fury when she heard her name on his lips.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. She had never spoken to the General like that before, but right now she didn't give a damn. He wasn't the General. "I am not your wife, _sir!_" She spat. "Maybe I have to do this, but I don't need you here to do it. Get out!"

"Sam," Jack said gently, trying to placate her, he was afraid something like this might happen. "I know you're not my Sam but…"

"Janet, get him out of here!" Sam yelled, raising her head to look at Janet, rage plain on her face. "I don't want him here."

"Ok Sam, its ok he's leaving" Janet said as she tugged on Jack's arm. "Please sir, you have to leave."

Jack allowed himself to be led away from Sam and toward the door before protesting, "Doc, that's my baby being born over there, I should be here."

"I know Jack," Janet said soothingly and continued in a quiet voice, "But think about this from her point of view. She found out she was pregnant four days ago and now she's in labour with a baby that's not even hers."

Jack had his eyes fixed on Sam's slumped form as he thought over Janet's words, _and a baby she'll have to give up when she leaves, ah crap!_

He ran his hand over his face and through his short greying hair in frustration.

"I get it Janet, but I should be here."

Janet took his upper arm again and he followed her weakly to the door. She had sympathy in her eyes when she looked at him again and whispered, "Maybe you can watch from the observation room, but try not to let her see you ok. She's having a baby Jack, we can't upset her any more."

Jack nodded and left the room, but turned back just as he was about to cross the threshold. He saw Daniel and Teal'c close ranks on his wife. One on either side of her. He turned and walked away, still feeling that he should damn well be there!

Jack ascended the steps to the observation room quickly but slowed his steps considerably as he reached the landing. Staying in the shadows he took a discreet position in the front corner, hoping to remain unnoticed.

A thought struck him – Sam, his wife Sam, would be seriously pissed at missing the birth of her own child. Jesus! This screwed up situation was just gonna be crap for everybody.

He watched through the glass, as Teal'c took up the cloth and mopped Sam's brow and Daniel rubbed at her lower back.

They were a team – SG-1 – and even if Jack couldn't be there for her, he was exceedingly grateful that his most trusted friends could. She was in good hands.

"It's ok Sam, he's gone now." Janet said as she marched back into the room.

Sam just nodded, unable to speak now or even open her eyes.

She felt the wet cloth touch her forehead and hands massage her back. She clenched her teeth as the pain crashed over her, struggling to breathe. It was worse; the physical pain was worse without him, but she didn't care. The physical pain she could handle, it was the emotional pain she was having trouble with.

As the contraction passed, she began to lower herself to her side again, when Daniel spoke.

"Sam? Sam, what was that about? Jack should be here." He said tenderly.

"He isn't the General Daniel." Sam replied touchily. "The General would never…" Her voice quieted and cracked with emotion, "he wouldn't touch me like that, he would never look at me like that."

And Sam broke.

Tears streamed down her face and great wrenching sobs wracked her body.

Daniel and Teal'c moved in around her.

Janet stood close, but didn't get in the way of the two men; she may be Sam's best friend, but these men were her family. The four original members of SG-1 shared a bond no one outside of them could truly comprehend or be part of.

Daniel perched himself next to her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. He knew this would be emotionally difficult for her, but in the nine years he had known her, he had never seen her break down like this. He regretted his words, he hadn't realised till this point just how much she loved her CO. _Jack you stupid ass! _

Teal'c squatted at the side of the bed, bringing his face to Sam's. He had been aware for some time of the strength of the bond between O'Neill and ColonelCarter and the depth of feelings they shared. He watched them allow some of the barriers they had erected between one another fall after the death of her father and the team's time at the cabin. However they could not seem to take the next step and Teal'c was certain that ColonelCarter still did not realise that O'Neill returned her love. This situation served only to strengthen her doubts. Teal'c placed one of his large hands over hers and with his other he gently caressed her hair. "ColonelCarter." He whispered.

She raised her head from where it was buried in the bed and looked at him with blurred eyes, her face red. "He doesn't love me Teal'c." She cried in a strangled voice and dropped her head again as she wept.

Janet couldn't mask her sharp intake of breath as she heard those words.

She hadn't meant to say it, to confess like that. She had never spoken aloud of her feelings for the General, except for the stupid Za'tarc incident. But it just seemed to come out. She felt so pathetic; she'd lost all control, not only over her emotions but her obvious reactions to those emotions. She should be able to control herself, to maintain her façade of indifference, but she couldn't. Waves of grief that she'd buried for nine years crashed over her in this one moment and she couldn't stop.

"You are mistaken ColonelCarter."

"No Teal'c," She said looking up at him again with red eyes, "I know he cares, but…

Jack looked-on from the observation room horrified at what he was witnessing.

Another contraction hit her and her sobs abated as the fog of pain enveloped her.

Teal'c wiped her tears away with the cloth.

"Ugh…" She groaned. "Janet!" Her body acted of its own volition and she felt herself starting to push.

"Ok Sam this is it." Janet said. "Daniel, Teal'c we need to get her up."

Daniel climbed up on the bed and hefted her up so that he knelt behind her, cradling her form between his legs. He slipped his hands under her arms and shoulders, holding her securely in a semi squatting position on the end of the bed.

Sam reached over and grabbed Teal'c's hand and squeezed. Teal'c closed his fingers around her hand but kept his grip light as he allowed her to squeeze almost to the point of pain.

Janet placed a sheet over Sam's lap in an effort to preserve what modesty she had left, but right now Sam didn't give a shit about modesty. The contraction crashed over her, her internal muscles constricted, "ahh! Janet!" She grunted.

"Ok Sam, you can push now honey."

And Sam did.

Still squeezing Teal'c's hand and with Daniel supporting her weight, Sam pushed. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face reddened with the effort as she continued to strain until finally the contraction subsided.

She slumped back into Daniel's chest, breathing heavily. She felt the cold ice chip touch her parched lips and opened her eyes as she accepted the offering from Teal'c's fingers. His usual impassive expression softened by the genuine concern and fondness in his dark eyes. And Sam was struck at that moment with fierce affection for these two men, her greatest friends, her closest family. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude that they would be here with her, hold her and help her for no other reason then their own care for her.

The contractions were coming regularly now, with a couple minutes recovery time between. Sam pushed with each one and Janet could see the baby's head now, but Sam was tiring.

As yet another contraction hit her and she groaned Sam felt Daniel lift her, taking her weight so she could push, but she was just so exhausted.

"Come-on Sam, the baby's nearly here, just a couple more big pushes." Janet said.

Sam strained, but couldn't muster the energy. She shook her head. She felt Teal'c's reassuring grip on her hand. She heard Daniel's soft voice as he began murmuring words of encouragement. She drew in a deep breath and mustering her last reserves of energy she pushed hard and long.

"Good Sam!" Janet said excitingly, "One more honey."

And with another deep breath, she pushed again.

She felt a sudden release as the baby came through. "That's it Sam, you did it, just breath through it now." Janet said.

As the baby slipped into Janet's arms, Sam sagged back against Daniel.

Janet quickly handed the baby over to a waiting nurse while she clamped and cut the umbilical cord.

A loud shriek filled the room as the baby took its first breath and began to cry. The nurse wrapped the baby in a soft blanket and, not knowing any better, brought the baby over to Sam.

"Ma'am, you have a baby girl." She said as she extended her arms to allow Sam to take the newborn child.

Sam shook her head as she whimpered, shedding fresh tears down her face. "Daniel," She whispered, "Please…" And she couldn't suppress the cry that escaped her.

It was Teal'c who rose to his full height and stood before the nurse. "I shall take the child." He declared.

The nurse was far to intimidated to argue and handed the wailing little girl over to Teal'c's waiting arms. He moved away from Sam and Daniel, cradling the tiny bundle in his giant arms with tremendous tenderness and gazing at her beet red face. "Greetings little one," he whispered, "Welcome to this world. I am Teal'c, your Uncle. I pledge to teach and protect you always."

As soon as the baby had slipped into Janet's waiting arms, Jack could no longer stay where he was. He fled the observation room and raced into the isolation room. He arrived just in time to hear Teal'c's quiet words.

"T'?" Is all he could utter as his heart constricted. He approached Teal'c slowly, eyes fixed on the infant's face.

"Your daughter O'Neill." Teal'c said as he presented her to Jack.

Jack took her in his warm arms and immediately she quietened. He stroked her face with one long finger and she opened her blue eyes. She was beautiful, Jack thought, just like her mother. He moved his finger to a little hand and she closed her tiny fingers over the tip. His heart swelled with so much emotion he thought his chest might burst.

Jack felt Teal'c's heavy hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Congratulations my brother." He rumbled.

Jack looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks buddy."

Teal'c gave Jack a small solemn smile, before removing his hand from Jack's shoulder and returning to Sam's bedside. He was pleased for the O'Neill and ColonelCarter of this world, but his loyalties lay with the woman recovering in the bed and the O'Neill of their world. He saw her still slumped in Daniel's arms, tears silently streaming down her face as she gazed at Jack holding the baby and his heart felt suddenly very heavy with the desolation he saw in her eyes.

"Daniel you need to lie her down now." Janet instructed. "I'm just going to clean you up now Sam, make sure everything's ok internally and you'll need a couple stitches."

But Sam wasn't listening, she lay passively, completely drained, she didn't care at this point what anyone did to her.

Daniel slid off the bed and gently lay Sam down. "You did it Sam, wow!"

She didn't say anything, but she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see Jack with their daughter anymore, it hurt too much.

"Indeed." Teal'c said, as he reached her side. "ColonelCarter I am exceedingly grateful that you allowed me to witness and participate in this wonder."

"Yeah Sam, me too, it means a lot to us. You know, that you let us stay." Daniel agreed.

Sam opened her eyes. She swiped her tears away with one hand and gave them a genuine smile, "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you guys." She said weakly, he throat dry.

"Ok Sam," Janet said, coming to her side, "Everything looks fine now." She told Sam, smoothing the hair back off her damp forehead as the nurses changed bloodied sheets for fresh ones and tucked Sam into some warm blankets.

"When can I leave?" Sam said, as usual trying to get herself checked out of the infirmary.

Janet gave her an indulgent smile. "Not just yet honey, I want you to rest here for a little bit." She raised her bed so Sam could recline in a sitting position, "I'll come back and see you soon Sam." She said before moving away from her.

Jack was standing by the door completely engrossed in his daughter's face when Janet approached him.

"Jack?" Janet said gently. "How are you two doing?"

"Hey Doc. She's beautiful." Jack chanced a glance at Sam. "How's she doin'?" He asked.

"As well as can be expected. Physically she's fine, the birth went perfectly." Janet replied.

"Should I…?" He tilted his head down to the baby and then toward Sam.

"No sir, I don't think that would be a good idea. I need to perform a few routine tests with the baby now though, if you don't mind."

"Ha? Right. Sure." Jack said still holding the baby securely in his arms.

"Uh sir, I need you to give me the baby." Janet said smiling at him.

"Oh right sorry Doc." He said handing the baby over carefully.

He looked over at Sam sitting upright in her bed and sipping on some water, with Daniel and Teal'c seated on a couple of chairs next to her.

"Hey Sam." He said as he approached, the greeting sounded weak in his own ears. She looked up at him her usually bright and clear eyes bloodshot from her tears. God! It was hard to see her like this without being able to hold her, to stroke the hair from her face. Suddenly he felt like he'd travelled back to a time when she would be laying here, injured from a mission gone wrong and it would take every ounce of self-control he could muster to resist just holding her hand.

He'd had a lot of practice at that over the years. He balled his hands into fists and shoved them into his pockets.

"Sir…" Sam sniffed and tried to continue but Jack cut her off with a raised hand.

"It's ok Sam, I get it. Listen I just wanna say I'm sorry you had to do this." He wanted to say more, much more, but he just couldn't find the words. He swayed on his feet, his head bowed toward the floor for a moment before walking away. He disappeared behind the curtain where his daughter's slight whimpers could be heard.

**A/N: **This may have upset some people, not just the fact that Sam's had alternate Sam's baby, but that Sam kicked Jack out, not allowing him to be a part of the birth of his own child. I agree that this is a tragic thing and very upsetting for Jack and some might see it as Sam being exceedingly selfish and mean. However I tried to convey the fact that Jack actively participated in most of the labour, it was only near the end when she was almost ready to deliver that she lost it and told him to leave, though I don't know how well that came across. Also I know from experience that one of the worst things a woman can do in labour is allow herself to become upset emotionally just because she wants to spare someone else's feelings, it can lead to a whole lot of serious problems in the birth. And frankly if there is ever a time when a woman can and should be selfish it is during childbirth. Anyway I'm rambling – sorry : )

Let me know what you think I'm always more than happy to engage in constructive discussion.

Next chapter will be much lighter, next to no angst – phew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"So you're still in the military then right?" Daniel said looking across the commissary table as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Yes Daniel, very perceptive." O'Neill replied grumpily. He'd had next to no sleep the last couple of nights. Every time he'd go to bed images of Carter's face inches from his assaulted him, reliving the unbelievable kiss. His mind kept replaying Carter…err alternate Carter's…words in his mind. Her Jack found a way for them she'd said. _What does that even mean? _He'd pretty much avoided her as much as possible since then.

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Jack?" Daniel teased, wondering what had happened, well apart from their current dilemma, to make Jack so irritable.

Jack just glared at him as he shovelled more fruit loops into his mouth.

"Has something occurred to displease you O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, a huge platter of fruit and toast sitting before him.

"No! Would you two cut it out!" Jack said testily.

"Ok ok Jack. We were just wondering." Daniel said. "I took some recordings of the ruins around P3X 292 while we were there."

_Uh oh, here it comes, _"Daniel." Jack warned.

"Sam wants me to translate them, she thinks it might help her figure out what it does and how to use it." Daniel finished.

"Daniel you're not using Daniel's lab" Jack stated definitively.

"But Jack!"

"Ahah, no" Jack interrupted raising his hand.

"It could be really important Jack."

"No."

"Jack."

"Daniel." Jack drawled.

"Alright fine, what about letting us go back to the planet for a few hours, we don't have to be back until tonight."

"You're not going off-world Daniel." Jack said. He noticed the slump in his friend's shoulders and decided to give him a break, knowing full well how bored he and Carter got without some puzzle to occupy their huge brains. "Look, you and Carter can use one of the science labs ok. Just kick one of the geeks out."

Daniel's eyes grew and he smiled broadly, "Thanks Jack, just look at it this way, if we work it out you're SG-1 won't have to."

"Assuming that the technology we studied is the same as that in this reality DanielJackson." Teal'c pointed out.

"True, but their SG-1 and SG-7 can work that out later."

Jack was about to reply when the familiar and seriously rousing scent washed over him as Sam slid into the seat next to him. _Crap! Why does she have to smell so damn…edible! _

"Hi." She directed at him.

"Hey." He replied, his appetite for fruit loops suddenly vanishing.

There was a long and exceedingly uncomfortable pause. It didn't escape the notice of Teal'c and Daniel but they chose not to comment, concentrating intently on their breakfast.

"Well this is awkward." Sam admitted.

"Yep." Jack agreed. A few more silent moments passed while he quickly finished the rest of his cereal. His mouth was still full with the last of the fruit loops when he rose. "Err, I'm just gonna go now." He garbled as he left hurriedly.

Sam couldn't suppress the smirk.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam said innocently.

"O'Neill appeared uneasy with your arrival ColonelCarter." Teal'c said.

"What makes you think I had something to do with it?" She said, directing the question at them both but unable to curtain her widening grin.

"Come-on Sam, what did you do?" Daniel said, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "He's been crabby for the last two days."

Sam relented and leaned forward so she could speak low without anyone over-hearing. "I kissed him in his office the other night." She all but giggled.

"What!" Daniel exclaimed loudly. Then regaining his composure whispered. "Sam are you crazy? Why?"

"I don't know really. I guess I just had to know if he felt anything, you know for the other me."

"Couldn't you have just asked?" Daniel said.

"Come on Daniel, you know as well as I do he would never have answered."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed. He wore a light smile on his face. "I observed his carefully concealed feelings for you whilst you were unconscious in the infirmary, perhaps your actions will ultimately benefit the O'Neill and ColonelCarter of this world."

SG-1 finished their breakfast while Daniel told Sam about the lab Jack was allowing them to use. Her eyes lit up at the news.

Sam decided on one of the smaller labs. They didn't need access to any specialised equipment and she didn't want to displace more people than necessary.

They'd been working solidly for several hours, or at least Daniel had. There wasn't that much for Sam to do once she'd reviewed the tape of the device itself and made some notes, she needed the translations before she could do more. She was tiring of looking through books to help Daniel and decided to leave him to it for a while and join Teal'c who had left for the gym an hour ago.

Teal'c was just finishing on the bench press when Sam came in.

"Hi Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head as he wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel. "Is your work done ColonelCarter?"

"No, not really, but we've been cooped up for four days, I could use a work-out."

"I too am feeling confined." Teal'c admitted.

You never had to use too many words for Teal'c to understand how you were feeling, Sam loved that about him.

She smiled brightly at her friend. "Hey Teal'c want to practice the staff with me? We haven't been able to do it for a while I'm probably a bit rusty."

"I would enjoy that very much ColonelCarter, but do not fear, you have become very proficient with the staff weapon, your body will remember." Teal'c noticed the tightness in the corners of Sam's eyes and the slight tension in her shoulders as she retrieved the two wooden practice staffs from where they were mounted on the wall. Nine years of fighting side by side made Teal'c acutely aware of every nuance of Sam's body.

They faced each other across the room and bowed. Teal'c attacked first and Sam easily parried him. They trained for an hour, before calling it off. The body Sam was occupying was in peak condition, but fighting, especially with a staff weapon, was incredibly draining. She had sweat poring off her by the time they'd finished.

Teal'c replaced the weapons while Sam mopped the sweat from her face. He approached her as she took a long drink from her sports bottle.

"ColonelCarter, something concerns you." Teal'c stated. He had held his tongue whilst they duelled, but the tension had not left her.

Sam looked at Teal'c ready to tell him she was fine but she saw the knowing glint in his eye and the stubborn set of his jaw. She dropped heavily on a nearby bench, her elbows on her knees.

"I'm worried Teal'c. The baby's due tomorrow." She gazed up into Teal'c's soft eyes, "What if…"

She couldn't continue but she didn't need to.

"Whatever happens ColonelCarter, your child is safe and in O'Neill's care, remember that is what is significant."

"I know Teal'c, you're right and I know Jack will take care of things, it's just, I should be able to give birth to my own baby, I wanted too."

"You may yet. I realise it is important to you to do so, however, giving birth to a child is not what makes you a parent ColonelCarter. It is the love you and O'Neill shall share for you child. It is the care and nurturing you and O'Neill shall give your child."

That was one of the longest speeches she'd ever heard Teal'c make but while Teal'c may be a man of few words, when he does say something it's usually very important or very wise. Sam smiled as she remembered Daniel saying once that Teal'c was deep. Daniel was nearly drunk at the time, but he _was_ right.

"Thanks Teal'c." She said sincerely. She knew he couldn't understand completely, but at least he was trying, and in the end he was right. Teal'c merely inclined his head and took a drink of his own.

Sam heard the door of the gym open and she glanced over at the reflection of the door behind her in one of the gym mirrors.

It was Jack O'Neill.

He strode into the room wearing sweat pants and a black t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest. Damn!

As he neared Sam smiled wickedly up at Teal'c who arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You know," She said loud enough for Jack to hear, "If we do get stuck here I'm going to want to start making babies right away."

Thump!

"Ow!"

**A/N: **This chapter's a little short, but I needed a deep breath after the last one. Hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **For Caroline O'Neill, thanks for the idea, hope you liked it.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Jack had watched as Janet fussed over the baby, doing the various things necessary. He wasn't really paying attention, all his concentration centred on the tiny form of his daughter. He thought idly that it was wise of Janet to have made this small curtained off area within the isolation room for the baby considering the circumstances. He felt a twinge of anger in his gut. He wasn't angry at this Sam for kicking his ass out, on some level he understood. He was angry at the situation; that he couldn't hold her hand or support her as she struggled to have his baby; that he hadn't cut the umbilical cord and instead had been reduced to a bystander. He was angry for Sam too, both of them. For this one because she shouldn't have been subjected to this and for his wife because she'd been cheated out giving birth to her own child, at least he had witnessed it.

Finally Janet finished with the baby and placed her carefully back in the little plastic crib she had requisitioned. Immediately Jack moved, smoothly scooping his daughter back into his arms, she felt right there, and he sat down in the chair with her, gazing down into the infant's face.

With a small smile Janet approached them. "Sir, she needs to be fed now."

Jack looked up at Janet, his brows creased as his eyes shifted to the bottle in her outstretched hands.

"Sam said she wanted to breastfeed for the first few months." Jack's voice was quiet and gruff as he struggled to squeeze his voice through the emotions flooding him.

"I know Jack," Janet said tenderly, "but the baby needs to feed. This is the only way, we can't possibly ask…The act of breast feeding triggers the release of certain hormones; it creates a strong attachment between mother and child. We can't ask this Sam to do that knowing she has to leave the baby behind in four hours when she returns to her own world."

Janet was right; this Sam had been through enough. Jack reached out with his free hand and gripped the bottle. He remembered doing this with Charlie and surprisingly it wasn't that difficult to pick it up again.

"Like ridin' a bike doc." He said, a small but genuine smile spread instantly across his face as the baby began to suckle.

Janet smiled down at the sight of them together.

"It won't be too late for Sam to breastfeed when she gets back sir." Janet reassured him.

Jack looked up at her. "She missed the birth of her own baby." He said sadly. Lowering his head to gaze at his daughter as she fed, he continued softly. "She wanted this experience. So did I…I wasn't there when Charlie…I was gonna be here for Sam, with Sam, I promised, but even she couldn't be here." He confessed, shaking his head.

Janet didn't quite know what to say at this very private man's admission.

"She wanted to be the first person to hold our kid. Now she's not even the first to feed her."

"She'll understand sir, Sam's a strong person and she's bound to have already thought about this as a possibility considering the circumstances." She said.

Jack's eyes moved back to her. He gazed at Janet silently for a few moments before he nodded his head twice, "Thanks Doc." he whispered giving her a small smile and returning his attention to his baby nestled securely in his arms.

Janet recognised the quiet dismissal. Jack was done talking. She drew in a slow, cleansing breath before tuning away.

The newborn coughed and spluttered a little as she fed and Jack adjusted the bottle, gently coaxing her to drink again with small strokes on her cheek. She turned her head instinctively toward his touch and retook the bottle with a slurp. His chest suddenly hurt, but is was a sweet pain; he was here, his kid in his arms having her first meal, and even though he was sorry he couldn't share the moment with Sam, he couldn't help but revel in it.

Just as Janet's hand reached the curtain Jack spoke again.

"I have a little girl Doc." He said.

Janet turned to see a full smile on Jack's face, teeth and all. Janet had never actually seen a full smile from him before and she was astounded at the way his handsome face lit up. He was positively beaming, his joy breaking through. She couldn't help but grin back before drawing the curtain aside and slipping out.

After being held captive in the isolation room for an hour, Sam was allowed to rest in her quarters. Teal'c and Daniel had offered to stay with her but Sam wanted to be alone.

She lay on her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Of all the strange things SG-1 had gone through over the years this had to rank right up there with some of the strangest. Exhaustion finally claimed her and she fell asleep thinking of the General; the scent of him when she had her lips and nose against his neck; the glorious feel of his arms around her that day in the 'gate room and the sound of his tender voice, low and rough in her ear.

Sam awoke to a gentle shake on her shoulder. It was Janet. Sam blinked at her sleepily.

"Hi honey," She said softly, "I have to check on you Sam, it's nearly time to go."

"Janet?" Unusually for her, Sam was having some trouble waking up and her sleep befuddled brain struggled to comprehend what was going on. "Time?"

"Come-on Sam I need you to wake up for me now ok."

Sam rubbed at her eyes and sat up, "Ow!" the slight pain woke her up completely, along with a flood of memory.

"Take it easy Sam, I'll just take a look at you. Teal'c and Daniel are outside." She said as she checked Sam over. "Everything looks great Sam though I'm not all that happy about letting you go off world." She said with concern lacing her voice.

"I know Janet but it's the only way and…I want to go home." Sam said tiredly.

Janet nodded her understanding and opened the door allowing Teal'c and Daniel to enter. "I'll see you in the 'gate room before you leave ok."

"That'd be great Janet thanks." Sam said desperately trying to rally her spirits.

"It is almost 2230 hours ColonelCarter, we must prepare to embark." Teal'c intoned.

"Right." Sam said, the soldier in her taking over again now that she had something else to focus on. She struggled a little to get out of the bed, but once on her feet she was surprised at how steady she was. "Let's get to the ready room."

SG-1 walked together down the corridor on their way to the 'gate room, Sam's movements slow and stiff. As they passed by the control room, Sam suddenly stopped. She told them to go ahead without her, "I'll catch up." She turned and headed into the control room and up the stairs to the briefing room.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea she mused, but she had to know the truth. He was the only one who could tell her.

Jack strolled out of his office just as she arrived at the top landing in the briefing room.

He froze when he saw her approach. He'd only just left his daughter – _my daughter_ he quashed the insane grin that threatened to escape – in the infirmary to sleep. Janet had had to practically forcibly remove the baby from his arms and kicked him out.

"Sir?" She began.

"Sam, shouldn't you be…" He indicated the 'gate room with a tilt of his head and a wave of his arm in the direction of the large window that overlooks the stargate.

"I just wanted to talk to you first… in private sir…if you don't mind."

"Sam," He began to protest, he really wasn't a talker, but Sam interrupted.

"Sir please…" She said faintly.

He looked at her a long time before finally nodding his head.

"Sir I…I just need to know. God this is awkward!" She huffed; she raised her eyes from where they were fixed on the briefing table to meet his. "Did you stop her?"

Jack blinked, his eyebrows creasing in confusion deepening the cleft between them. Sam swallowed, beating back the urge to run a finger tip across it.

"When you had the ancient repository downloaded into your brain a couple of years ago, on the cargo ship, Sam told you something, something important. Did you stop her?"

The light of understanding entered his brown eyes and his eyebrows shot up. He ran his hand through his hair and his lips turned up in the slightest smirk at the memory. "I tried, was gonna tell her I knew, figured she was gonna hand me the 'it was honour' speech and maybe throw in the 'really good friends' line, but…she didn't let me get a word in anyway." His smirk grew, she had placed her fingers over his mouth, silencing his words and he had let her because the truth was he really wanted to hear even though it scared the life out of him. "Serves me right for handing over command to her."

"You thought…?" Sam blurted in disbelief. She couldn't believe he hadn't realised what she was going to tell him. What if… "So she told you…?"

"Yep, she just spat it out." And then she had kissed him. It was one of the sweetest kisses Jack ever remembered having. It was quick and soft but it was real, no alien influence, no time loops she wouldn't remember, and that was what had made it so special – it was really them.

Sam nodded, "So you…you spoke to her about it after?"

"Once I remembered, yeah."

"Thankyou sir," She said turning away toward the staircase. Something else occurred to her then and she turned to ask without thinking. "So when did she break up with Pete, before or after the Asgard cured you?" Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd asked and her face reddened in embarrassment while he regarded her.

"Pete? Who's Pete?" Jack asked.

Sam froze. Oh my God!

Jack noticed her face go from flushed embarrassment to deathly pale. His first instinct was to reach out and steady her, he was a little afraid for her, she had just given birth.

She stiffened at his touch on her arm and he let her go. "I'd better go sir." She said her voice a little shaky. No one else would have noticed, she was good at hiding her feelings, but Jack knew her voice too well.

Her mind whirled as she continued down the stairs. The General had stopped her voicing her feelings out loud, and she had let him, why? There was no Pete in this reality, could that have had some bearing on the General's reaction to her when she had tried to tell him. He said he knew, but if he knew why didn't he confront her about after he remembered the way this one did? Because of Pete?

Sam left the control room and headed toward the 'gate room. She was going home.

Daniel and Teal'c stood in the 'gate room suited up and ready to go. When Sam joined them the chevrons started turning, though Sam still wasn't allowed her P-90 or combat vest, her ever-present Zat was once again strapped to her thigh. They would travel first to the Alpha site and then on to P3X 292 in order to avoid the black hole which lay in the direct trajectory between earth and the planet.

Janet came in just as Walter announced the encoding of the third chevron.

Teal'c stood before her, his eyes warm with affection. "Dr Frasier, I am pleased to have seen you again. Farewell." He rumbled low and bowed deeply before stepping out of her way only to be replaced by Daniel.

"I know this must be a little weird for you." He said as he took both her hands in his. "We'll miss you Janet." He hugged her tightly before joining Teal'c at the end of the ramp.

Janet and Sam both stepped toward each other. There was an awkward moment until Sam stepped closer and hugged her friend fiercely.

"Thanks Janet, for everything." She said. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to deliver my baby you know." Her voice was tight with the suppressed emotions in her throat.

Sam released Janet when the event horizon burst out of the stargate, a blue shimmering light filling the room, and headed toward the ramp.

Jack strode into the room, hands in his pockets. "Ok campers, this is it then." He had no clue what to say.

"It was an interesting experience O'Neill. Farewell." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, very interesting." Jack replied glancing at Sam who dropped her head slightly. "I'd say see-ya later, but…you know…" He waved his arm around.

"Goodbye sir." Sam rescued them from any more awkwardness. "Let's go guys." She said as she moved up the ramp, her team following her.

"Bye Jack." Daniel waved as SG-1 entered the wormhole, the surface rippling.

Jack drew a deep breath and released it sharply. He glanced at his watch 2235; they had to establish a connection from the planet to earth at precisely 2300. If anyone could pull this off it was Sam he thought. There was nothing more for him to do but wait. He turned away from the now silent Stargate and headed back to the infirmary.

SG-1 were in the control room, Sam at one of the consoles typing.

She rose from her chair relinquishing it to one of the technicians as Jack came bounding down the stairs.

"Almost time Carter." He said.

"Yes Jack." Jesus! Seriously how was he ever gonna get used to the 'sir' thing again. That and the rather playful and down right naughty side this Carter didn't seem to bother hiding around him. She was all business, professional Colonel around the other personnel but when it was just him and the team…Like that crack in the gym earlier. She knew exactly what effect that crack would have had on his fragile blood pressure too, not to mention the bruise he was now sporting on his shin. He'd seen this irreverent side of her before, but very rarely and even more rarely did she direct it at him. He'd always suspected it was there, she did share his sense of humour after all. Damn but he liked it! He wanted to see more of it; he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to know her, every part of her. He sighed.

"Jack!" The indignant tone of her voice dragged him out of his thoughts. "You weren't listening to a thing were you?" Sam accused. She noticed his eyes had glazed over, he looked deep in thought.

"I was." He replied defensively. "What?"

"Never mind." She said treating him to another unconcealed Carter smile. She was hoping he was thinking about her other self.

Jack swallowed, really she should have to wear a surgical mask or something at all times because he just couldn't think clearly when she did that.

"I've programmed the computer to start the dialling sequence automatically Jack. According to my calculations the wormhole should then establish at exactly 2300 and we should step through as soon as the event horizon stabilises." Sam said – again, seeing as Jack missed it the first time.

"Right, good." Jack said brightly, clapping his hands together. He gestured toward the door of the control room. "Shall we then." He allowed SG-1 to precede him to the 'gate room.

Just as they entered, the massive ring started grinding its way to the first chevron.

They stood silently for a time until Sgt. Harriman's voice came over the comm. "Chevron 6 encoded."

"Well see ya 'round Jack." Daniel said.

"No offence Daniel, but I hope not, these crazy universe things give me pounding headaches." Jack replied. Daniel chuckled.

"Farewell O'Neill." Teal'c said inclining his head.

"Bye big guy." Jack returned.

"Think about what I said the other day Jack, what have you got to loose really." Sam said.

One thing sprang to mind – Sam's friendship if she didn't feel the same for him as he did for her. But he just said, "Yeah, hey good luck with the…ya'know." He waved his hand in small circles in the general direction of Sam's abdomen. Damn he still just could not say it!

"The baby." Sam finished with an amused smile. "Thanks Jack."

"Chevron seven locked."

The wormhole thundered toward them and settled peacefully. SG-1 marched purposefully up the ramp and through the blue puddle

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, seriously I'm speechless. Chocolate cake for everyone. And if you haven't reviewed yet, it's not too late, I'd love to hear from you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

SG-1 stepped out of the 'gate together.

"So far so good." Said Daniel.

"Well at least we finally got here." Sam said as she searched the area with expert eyes, automatically looking for any signs of danger.

It was early in the morning on P3X 292, and dew still clung to the green grass at their feet as they moved toward the DHD a few metres from the Stargate.

The air was fresh and Sam took a cleansing breath as she appreciated the view. Flowers were blossoming in the vast fields and a heavy mist blanketed the mountains in the distance.

"I believe SG-7's camp is located beside those ruined stone structures." Teal'c said pointing to the right where the tops of tall buildings could be seen.

"When we get home maybe Jack will let us come back." Daniel said. No one wanted to voice the fact that they might not get home.

"We better get set up." Sam said and waved at Teal'c, who was carrying her laptop, to follow her to the front of the DHD.

She knelt slowly, cringing at the slight twinge of pain her actions elicited, "Teal'c give me your pack."

Teal'c dropped the pack at her knees and, removing her tools, she started opening the casing at the base of the dialling device.

She sat back on her heels when she was done, taking another breath of the cool air, her body was tired and sore.

"Sam? Everything ok?" Daniel asked noticing her pale, drawn features. What a stupid question, she'd only just had a baby four hours ago and here she was off-world. _Only Sam,_ he thought to himself with affection.

"I'm fine Daniel, just tired. Teal'c hand me the laptop." Teal'c unzipped the black bag and withdrew the laptop passing it down to Sam. "Thanks." She said as she reached in the pack again pulling out various wires and clamps. "I'm going to connect the laptop to the DHD. I've programmed it to start dialling at an exact time so that the wormhole establishes at precisely 2300." She paused as she reached out and manipulated the inside of the DHD, making the necessary connections. She had become an expert at integrating human and alien technology. She sat back and brushed her hands on her thighs before she finished. "We need to step through the 'gate as soon as the vortex stabilises."

Teal'c helped her up and they all stepped as close to the 'gate as they could without risking vaporisation.

They stood silently side by side and waited until they heard the familiar grinding as the 'gate activated.

"How will we know if it worked?" Daniel asked, "Apart from the obvious," He amended placing his hand briefly on Sam's arm with a sheepish smile.

"If it works we won't be at the SGC, we should emerge back on the planet." Sam answered.

The vortex plunged forward and then settled within the stone ring and SG-1 stepped through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2300.

Moment of truth.

Jack stood in front of the activating stargate, waiting for the puddle to form. Outwardly he was calm, even a little bored, but internally his stomach was clenched in a tight knot as he waited for SG-1 to return; as he waited for his wife to return.

He wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath when he saw the first faint ripples.

Daniel came through first followed closely by Teal'c and then Sam.

His eyes locked with hers as she continued down the ramp. They stood a foot apart.

"Jack." She said, a warm smile lighting her face.

He released the breath. _Jack, she called me Jack, oh thank God!_ He knew it was her then. With one step he engulfed her in his arms and buried his face in her neck relishing her fragrance.

He raised his head to look at his other friends without releasing her, she wasn't complaining.

"Hey guys," He said, "Where ya been?"

"O'Neill." Teal'c greeted.

"Here and there Jack." Smiled Daniel.

Sam had noticed the difference in her body as soon as she'd stepped through the 'gate, but she just wanted to get to Jack, to be in his arms. Now that she was she did a mental check over her body.

She still had a belly, but it was smaller, soft and flabby. She felt tired, her legs were aching and she was sore in another, more sensitive place too. Whoa! Her breasts felt huge and tight against Jack's chest and rather uncomfortable.

The other her had given birth to her baby.

She'd missed it.

Jack felt the slight wetness on his neck and pulled back slightly. She gazed up at him with watery blue eyes and he understood that she knew. How could he explain it to her? How could he make it better? He didn't know, so he did the only thing he knew how to do, he moved his arms tighter around her, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry Sam." He muttered in her ear.

The words Teal'c had spoken to her in the infirmary came back to her.

"Jack." She whispered into his neck. "I want to see our baby."

He cupped her cheek in a large, warm hand and looked into her beautiful eyes. "Let's go."

As they travelled down the corridors they were inundated with well wishes from the every person they passed. "Congratulations Ma'am" "Congratulations sir." Followed them every where.

Sam's grip on her husband's hand tightened, but there was no other outward sign of her feelings.

Jack looked at her face to see how she was taking things. Sam and he were always very private people, one of the things they had in common, and he didn't think she would like having such a personal thing as having a baby shared with the entire base. As it was she wasn't happy that the naquada in her blood meant she could never seek any medical treatment outside the SGC and therefore had to have the baby here. He decided he wouldn't tell her about the two dozen plus people stationed in the corridor during the labour, not that he was ever gonna.

She didn't look too uneasy or unhappy or like she was about to have every one of the well wishers scrubbing latrines. Jack watched her as she plastered a small smile on her face. It was a tight smile and it didn't reach her eyes, but at least she wasn't yelling.

The door of the elevator finally opened on the infirmary level after what seemed like an eternity to Jack. Sam tugged at his hand slightly and the four continued to move through the corridor.

There were several people milling about outside the infirmary when SG-1 approached. Silence descended when they were noticed but Jack didn't stop this time he kept moving with Sam, the other men following, into the Isolation room.

He swiped his card through the security lock and pulled Sam in as the doors opened and then he did stop, gaping at the sight around him. He heard Sam's gasp of surprise as she took in the room. There were pink streamers hanging from every available surface; balloons with bears and kittens on them, 'its A Girl' scrawled over them and flower bouquets lined one wall. Someone had hung drapes over the observation window.

"Wow!" Daniel said, he searched his vast vocabulary and figured this word fit best.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Daniel opened the drapes a little to see what was happening in the other room. "Whoa, ah guys."

The team turned at Daniel's call. There were three long tables in there now, each piled high with gifts, from pretty packages meticulously wrapped, to teddy bears, to haphazard packages with tape hanging off at all ends. Jack figured those belonged to the marines.

"Oh my God! Jack did you…" Sam began.

Jack raised a hand, "It wasn't me." He said. "I don't even know when they found the time to do this, I've been in here since…" He trailed off as he looked at her, fresh tears were rolling down her face. "Sam." He said cupping her cheek.

She turned into him. "I guess we had a girl then." Her lip trembled as she tried valiantly to suppress the sob that escaped.

Jack drew her to him. "Um guys could you…"

"Yeah sure Jack sorry, ah we'll be right outside." Daniel said hurriedly, he closed the drapes before he and Teal'c left the room closing the door behind them.

"She's beautiful Sam," Jack said gently, his voice becoming hoarse with emotion. "You ready to meet her?"

Sam nodded up at him.

He released her and led her to the small curtained off area in the corner of the room. Drawing the curtains aside he revealed the small cradle.

Sam approached slowly, her heart racing, and peered in.

There lay her daughter wrapped in a pink blanket, wide awake, her big blue eyes gazing up at her.

The biggest, most luminous smile lit Sam's face as she leaned in and scooped the child into her arms.

She laughed as the baby girl's finger tips brushed her mouth and she kissed the tiny fingers.

It was the nicest sound Jack had ever heard he thought, like the laughter of an angel. And then she looked up at him. Her eyes no longer tearful, but glowing with joy and love.

"Jack." She simply said and he gathered them both in his arms, threading his fingers through Sam's hair, he kissed her long and deep.

**A/N: **So Alternate Sam made it back. Oh and the streamers and balloons and stuff was a little sappy wasn't it? But i couldn't help myself : )


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait on this one, combination of RL - Doh! - and I had some trouble with this chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen.**

SG-1 stepped out of the 'gate, flattening the fresh grass under their heavy boots. There were the ruins in the distance and the same mountains with the haze over them starting to lift. There by the DHD stood Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG-3

"It worked." Daniel said smiling in relief.

Sam grinned at him, "What happened to that confidence?" She teased.

"Colonel Carter?" Reynolds said trying to ascertain whether these were the right SG-1.

"Colonel Reynolds." Sam replied. "It's ok Colonel, it's us, it worked." She said approaching him.

Reynolds smiled slightly and nodded.

"We'd better get back to the base Colonel." Sam said.

Reynolds waved a hand at one of his men who began dialling.

Sam took a mental inventory over her body as the 'gate turned. She had her vest and P90 secured to her chest. She wasn't sore or tired, she felt completely normal. This was her body; she got it back, fit and healthy, so why did she have this feeling that she'd lost something?

She shook it off as the wormhole established and the feeling was replaced with the hundreds of butterflies suddenly fluttering around in her stomach at the thought of seeing the General. Not waiting for SG-3, she and her team stepped through the 'gate together.

The shimmering event horizon rippled, casting blue waves over Jack's face as he stood impatiently waiting for SG-1 to appear.

They emerged together, Sam in the middle, and proceeded down the ramp with SG-3 behind them. Daniel was smiling and Teal'c looked…pleased – good sign. Carter gave him a thin smile as their eyes met. He figured she'd be happier to be home…well…he'd hoped.

Sam's heart rate shot up when she saw him, his eyes meeting hers – _nothing unusual there_, she thought wryly. She was afraid to look at him, afraid at what he might see in her eyes if she did. How would she ever be able to tell him she'd just given birth to his child? She was dreading the debriefing. She mustered up a small smile.

Jack could tell something was wrong just by looking at her, her blue eyes didn't carry their usual radiance and the tight grip she had on her P90 turned her knuckles white.

"So…are you, you know, you?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

"It worked Jack, we're back." Daniel put in.

"We entered the Stargate on P3X 292 in the parallel universe sir and exited right back on P3X 292." Sam explained. "I'm assuming the other Carter explained things sir?" She asked haltingly.

"Yeah," _Why did she sound nervous? _"Unfortunately." _Crap! No smile._ "Well then welcome back," Jack said with a smirk, the knot he had in his stomach released at the knowledge that these were his team, though he still felt uneasy – there was something wrong with Carter. "Have a nice trip?"

"Oh yeah Jack, very relaxing." Daniel said sarcastically. He wondered how Jack would react when he found out what had happened, but more importantly he wondered if he should have a little talk to Jack about a few things.

Jack's eyebrows rose and his head tilted at Daniel's sarcastic reply. His eyes shifted back to Carter but she wouldn't meet them. Of course, he thought, the other Carter was…was…crap! _That_ _must have totally sucked for my Sam…my Carter…uh, Carter_.

"We'd better head to the infirmary sir." She said her eyes resting on his chest. She had a sudden urge to reach under his olive shirt and feel what lay beneath. _God! Get a grip girl! _She scolded herself and forced her eyes away.

"Yeah, we'll debrief in half an hour…"

"Ah excuse me General," Came Sgt Harriman's voice over the comm. into the 'gate room, "You have a briefing with SG-nine and Dr Lee in five minutes sir and the President is expecting your call about the situation with SG-1…"

Jack waved a frustrated hand up at him, cutting him off, and his mouth twisted in distaste. "Alright, alright, I get it Walter." He yelled up through the glass separating the control room from the 'gate room. The little guy must have ears like an elephant. He turned back to SG-1, "Carter is there anything urgent I need to know…now?"

Sam noted the silent plea in his eyes and for the first time since her arrival, gave him a genuine smirk "I'm afraid not sir."

Jack noticed some of the light returning to her eyes as she smirked at him – the meeting with that geek Dr Lee would almost be worth it just to see that, almost. "You sure Carter? Nothing that can't wait? Nothing I need to hear about…right now…or in…say…five minutes? No alternate reality emergencies?" He continued.

Her smirk grew and her eyes sparked – mission accomplished.

"Sorry sir," She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We'll debrief in one hour then. Oy!" He said as he sauntered out of the 'gate room.

SG-1 headed for the infirmary for their post mission checks.

"Sam, are you doing ok?" Daniel asked as they neared the infirmary. He was paying close attention to the interactions between Sam and Jack in the 'gate room and had noticed the light Jack had managed to return to her eyes, but it was brief and almost as soon as Jack turned away from her the light had faded.

"I'm fine." Sam replied. Daniel wondered why he'd expected any other answer.

"Sam, you just…"

"Daniel please, not here." She interrupted as they entered through the double doors of the infirmary.

Dr Brightman had been expecting them and strode toward them purposefully.

_It should be Janet_ Sam thought. She suddenly felt a tightening in her chest at the thought of her friend and a lump formed in her throat. She missed her so very much as she looked around at the infirmary that once belonged to Janet - familiar, but it would never be the same again. She forced the tears that threatened back and felt some triumph at being able to do that again as Dr Brightman spoke.

"Colonel Carter, I'm told you have successfully returned to your own bodies?" The General had called her himself.

"Yes Dr Brightman, our plan worked." Sam replied, "Its late Doctor and we're a little tired, could we get through this as quickly as possible?" As polite as it sounded it wasn't really a request and the military doctor knew it.

"Yes Ma'am." Was all she said before directing her nurses to help. She performed the standard post mission checks and then released them from the infirmary.

The three headed to SG-1's ready room in relief.

They removed their jackets, hanging them up. Daniel slipped on his shirt, leaving it open in the front, while Teal'c and Sam both opted to remain in their standard black t-shirts. Since these bodies had only been off-world for two minutes a shower was pointless.

"The briefing's in twenty minutes." Daniel said, glancing at his watch. "We should check our labs Sam."

"Go ahead Daniel." Sam replied, not turning to face him and fiddling aimlessly with the contents of her locker. "I might check mine a little later."

Daniel and Teal'c shared a concerned glance.

"Do you not wish to ensure none have tampered with your laboratory ColonalCarter?" Teal'c asked, stepping closer to her. Both men knew that under normal circumstances her lab would be the first place she'd want to check.

"Guys, really…" She began and finally turned to look at them, but she couldn't continue. It was ridiculous to lie to them she realised; they were there with her through it all and they had heard her confession. The memory of it still burned in her heart.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she lowered herself onto the bench seat, tucking her hands under her thighs.

"I just had a baby." She whispered. Her words were barely audible and her lip trembled as she swallowed her tears. "With him…"

Teal'c stood by the bench to her left, while Daniel sat on her right bringing an arm up to rest on her shoulder. "Sam?" He prompted gently.

"It's easier now that I'm in my own body and actually I feel a little sorry for the other me, its just…how do I…?" How was she supposed to look him in the eye once he found out, and he would in less than half an hour. If it were Hammond and something like this had happened, nothing about it would even be mentioned in the briefing let alone written in their official reports. It had always been an unspoken agreement between them – deeply personal incidents remained within the team. But this wasn't General Hammond or some other CO, this was General O'Neill and they all knew if he asked they would tell him. "God! How did this become my life?" She exclaimed, her head falling into her palms. "He married her. Did you know it was him who wanted the baby? Janet told me."

"Sam why haven't you told him how you feel?" Daniel asked.

Sam snorted derisively, "He's my CO Daniel, I'm not supposed to think that way about him, I'm not supposed to _feel_ this way, let alone voice it aloud, especially to him – God I can't believe I'm even talking about this now. Do you know what kind of position that would have put him in? I can't do that to him. Besides, he doesn't…feel the same." She finished in a whisper.

Teal'c took a breath to object, but to his surprise, Daniel beat him.

"Yes he does Sam." He said definitively.

Sam shook her head in denial. She never really believed that she'd had a chance with him. How could Jack O'Neill love _her_? She thought when her father had died and they'd gone to the cabin together things might change, and in some ways they had, if only in her own mind, but essentially he was still her CO and therefore out of reach. If it wasn't for this whole alternate reality debacle she wouldn't have thought too much about it – it was just the way things were, but now she knew that they could be different.

"I tried to tell him, that time on the Tel'tac to Proclarush Taonas but he wouldn't let me. That must be why he didn't want me to say it." She had tried to tell him when she thought she might lose him to the ancient repository and at his house before they'd left for the mission. But he stopped her. She was a coward, she thought. The Sam of the other reality hadn't allowed him to stop her. "The other me did tell him, and the other him let her. And then when he remembered…that's why he resigned so he could be with her. He told me he knew, but he never did anything about it, so what am I supposed to think now, either he doesn't feel the same or…" Or he didn't really know. It occurred to Sam that the other Jack said he had thought she was just going to brush him off. God! How could he think that!

"No ColonelCarter you do not understand." Teal'c rumbled gently, squatting in front of her so that his eyes could connect with hers. "O'Neill is a man of honour. Were you not in a relationship with DetectiveShanahan at this time?" Teal'c spoke softly.

And suddenly all the fragmented pieces came together in Sam's mind. "I wasn't ever with Pete in that world." She whispered, a light of understanding entering her eyes.

Teal'c gazed into her ayes for long moments before he nodded. Her alternate hadn't been with Pete, and Sam understood now what Teal'c meant; General O'Neill _is_ an honourable man.

"You're right Teal'c." Sam said, "Listen guys, I think I need a few minutes, I'll meet you at the briefing."

Teal'c gave her a soft smile before rising to his full height and heading to the door.

Daniel squeezed her shoulder, "Ok Sam." He said before both men left her to her thoughts.

She sat for some time replaying events in her mind. Remembering words spoken between her and Jack…the General. If he did still feel something for her, he'd done a brilliant job at hiding it. He was always telling her to 'get a life' and when she was with Pete he seemed genuinely happy for her. Well maybe he was, but not in the way she had thought – at least she hoped that was the case. Teal'c _was _right; she knew the General would never involve himself in her private life, not when she was seeing someone; just as she would never have gone to his house that day if she had known about Kerry Johnson. She felt a stab of jealousy but pushed it away – she had no right.

Her relationship with Pete had been a mistake from the beginning. She had never really held any hope that she and Jack…err the General…would ever be together and she had convinced herself that he no longer felt anything for her. But she had been stupid to think that she could ever just settle for someone else. She still didn't know for certain how the General felt for her but she knew one thing she loved Jack O'Neill. In fact she was completely in love with him, she had been for so very long and she understood now with absolute certainty that, whatever happened, she always would be in love with him.

The heavy weight she'd felt pressing on her chest since she got back to her own reality suddenly lifted with her resolve. She would find a way to let him know and the rest would be up to him – if he felt the same, he would do what the other Jack did, he would find a way.

She stood, she would check on her lab before heading to the briefing.

**A/N: **I'm not sure how this one came off, I hope it wasn't too boring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Jack's head rested on the palm of his hand, his elbow on the desk as he sat in his chair, his other hand occupied by the red phone. "Yes Mr President, they're coming in for the debriefing now sir." He lifted his head looking out of his office into the briefing room to see Daniel and Teal'c taking their seats at the briefing table. "Yes sir…I will thankyou sir." He replaced the receiver with a sigh when the president hung up and ran both hands through his hair, leaning back in the chair. He scrubbed at his face to relieve some of the fatigue; it was late in the night now after all, and rose to meet with his friends.

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked as he entered the briefing room.

"She's probably just still checking her lab Jack." Daniel assured him. Teal'c and Daniel had left her in the ready room; she wanted some time alone to think.

Jack checked his watch, there was another three minutes until the briefing was actually supposed to start so technically she wasn't late, but it wasn't like Sam to come in at the last minute and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. He strolled over to the table that held the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. In the 'gate room earlier he had noticed her reluctance to meet his eyes and when she did she seemed…sad?

His back was turned toward the staircase as he took a drink of his coffee but he knew she was there even before he heard her recognisable step on the landing. He felt that familiar and oh so sweet tingle down his spine whenever she was within a few feet of him. The sensation growing more powerful the closer she came. He tried not to acknowledge it and pointedly refused to even think about it as he turned.

She saw him by the coffee table sipping from his cup while he still held the coffee pot in his other hand. "Carter?" He sing-songed as he moved to his chair at the head of the table, placing the pot on the table next to Teal'c, and Sam suddenly mourned his voice speaking her given name, yet at the same time, she'd always liked the way he said 'Carter' in that sexy gruff voice of his. It was familiar and she'd kind of missed it.

"So the doc tells me you are in fact you…you know…my Carter." He winced as his words registered. "Err, what I mean is…" He stammered, but stopped when he saw the spark light her eye and a small smile blossom into Carter smirk number two – the 'I said something stupid and/or embarrassing and she thinks it's funny' smirk - which she tried to hide, unsuccessfully, by ducking her head in that way she always did. Man he loved when she did that! It was insubordinate and disrespectful to an officer of superior rank, which is why she always tried to hide it, and he _loved_ it! Which of course is why he said so many stupid things – he had a feeling she knew, but he wasn't about to ask.

His comment made her heart skip a beat. She should not be so insanely pleased at someone claiming she belonged to them, but it was General O'Neill and she did belong to him, she always had and maybe he didn't know. She saw him wince as the implication of his words set-in and she felt that warm feeling in her stomach and couldn't help nearly laughing at her CO.

"Well let's get this show over with shall we." Jack said. "So," He continued, taking his seat and leaning forward with his arms resting on the table, "Were you really on some other bizarre Earth?"

"A parallel reality, yes sir." Sam confirmed. She waited until he was seated before she followed suit.

She lowered herself into the chair and without realising brought her hand up above her abdomen. Her hand travelled through air before landing on her stomach. She blinked and lowered her head as her eyes stared at her hand now lying protectively over her very flat belly. She pulled her hand away abruptly and her eyes shot up meeting the General's intense gaze. _Oh_ _God_! He'd been watching her and he knew exactly what she'd done.

Jack watched as she raised her hand; watched as it moved settling gently, almost soothingly on her belly; watched as her eyebrows knitted together slightly and her blue eyes blinked in momentary confusion; watched as she drew a short, sharp breath and jerked her hand away.

Their eyes locked.

"It wasn't really that bizarre Jack." Daniel said.

Sam swallowed and blinked as the moment was broken. Shifting her eyes to Daniel, she clasped her hands together on top of the table and willed herself to maintain her composure.

_Not Bizarre?! Carter_ _just_…_she_ _just_… Crap! He saw the panic in her eyes, but behind the panic there was something else…grief? What the hell happened in that world? Or was carrying his child for just a few days that horrible for her? He felt his stomach clench at the thought.

"Not that bizarre?" He eyeballed Daniel, "That's not exactly what I heard Daniel." He noticed Sam shift nervously but kept his eyes on Daniel, "So what happened then?" He asked, waving his hand at them, his eyes finally leaving Daniel to pin each of them in turn, before resting casually on Sam.

Sam lifted her head, all business again, though her stomach was turning somersaults. "When we exited on the other side of the 'gate after embarking on our mission to P3X 292 we found ourselves back in the 'gate room. After some initial confusion I was able to determine that we were in fact in an alternate reality. The General O'Neill of that world ordered me to find out how and why and find a way back if possible. Sir, I'm assuming that because our plan worked, the Sam Carter who was here also came to the same conclusions?"

"Black hole thingy? Yeah, and we figured that we'd go for your scheduled return time. Good call T buddy." Jack said with a smirk for Teal'c.

"Am I to understand O'Neill that it was my alternate self who suggested this time?" Teal'c asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

Teal'c inclined his head with a small smile.

"Teal'c's the one who suggested it back in the other universe too." Daniel threw in with a smile.

"Ah, great minds hey Teal'c." Jack said before returning his gaze to Carter, "So then what?" He didn't miss the quick flick of her eyes to her clasped hands.

"Then we waited for Monday night sir. We travelled first to the Alpha site, before embarking to the planet. I hooked up my laptop to the DHD in order to time the dialling sequence exactly."

"And…" Jack prompted with another wave of his hand, she wasn't telling him something, and it couldn't have been about the pregnancy 'cause she would have to know that he knew, he mentally groaned, hoping that damn head ache wasn't gonna make a come-back. It must be something else she was hiding. Carter never was good at lying to him, though she didn't seem to have that problem with anyone else he'd witnessed her lie to. He wondered if it was just because he was her CO or…

"And the alternates must have travelled at precisely the same time and we made it back sir." Sam concluded, her eyes drifting back to her hands on the briefing table.

Jack sat back in his chair, allowing his hands to fall into his lap. He let his gaze wander over his former team mates. Christ! They all looked…guilty…well Teal'c didn't, but Carter's eyes were fixed firmly on her hands and she was biting her lip slightly. Daniel had developed a sudden fascination for the wood grain on the table top and was studying it with great interest as his finger ran across the polish.

Jack decided to let it go; they obviously didn't want to talk about it and truth be known either did he because he just knew it would have something to do with the fact he and Carter were married…again. "Well if that's it then I guess we're done."

Silence met him.

Well there was something that had been weighing on his own mind, now that his team was back he could discuss it with them. "I have some bizarre news though." He said.

That got there attention. All three returned their eyes to him and, though she tried to hide it Jack could see the relief in Carter's eyes.

"What news?" Daniel prompted.

"Had a lengthy chat with Hammond the other day. Seems he wants to retire and apparently, though God knows why, he wants me to take over for him."

Daniel's eyes widened in shock, Sam's eyebrows furrowed and Teal'c's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline.

"As head of home-world security?" Sam asked.

"In Washington?!" Daniel added.

"Yes Daniel. You could at least try not to look that shocked!" Jack grumbled.

Oh God! It was happening, she was losing him all over again. He was going to Washington, he was leaving her behind. She couldn't speak.

"What was your answer O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Told him I'd have to think about it." Jack answered. Carter hadn't said anything yet and if he were honest with himself he would admit that that fact upset him not a little bit; but he wasn't being honest with himself which meant he wasn't admitting that what he really wanted was for her to beg him to stay, with tears…yeah tears would be good. Nope not admitting that at all.

Instead she dropped her clasped hands into her lap and Jack couldn't see the way her knuckles whitened as she wrung her hands together.

"Have you decided?" Daniel asked.

"No Daniel," He drawled slowly as though speaking to an idiot, "I wanted to find out what you guys thought first." He'd done it before, when he was considering his promotion to Brig. General. In fact he'd always gone over things with his team – getting their opinions – before making his final decisions. But really the only opinion that mattered to him at this point was Carter's. God! He could still remember how her lips felt against his. _Get a grip Jack, for-cryin'-out-loud! _Then she spoke.

"I assume…" He voice cracked, _damnit_!

Jack heard the crack in her voice, so similar to the one he'd heard when her alternate had spoken of her baby – a few minutes after that kiss.

Sam cleared her throat before starting again, "I assume there would be a promotion to go with the position sir?" She asked. No-one could have known how sick she suddenly felt.

Jack nodded, "A second star."

"You're not seriously thinking about taking the job Jack?" Daniel asked.

"It's an incredible career opportunity Daniel." And it was, so how could she tell him to stay, to give that up and stay here…with her. She couldn't. He deserved to be there with the top brass, he deserved the promotion. "Working out of the pentagon, with the President's ear and a promotion to Major General, he'd be mad not to accept." She turned to the General, "Sir at 49, you'd be one of the youngest Major Generals in history."

She thought he should take the job. Jack suddenly felt as though his intestines had left his body and dropped clean to the floor – he resisted the urge to check.

"What about the SGC and SG-1? Are you just going to leave us?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Daniel, like I said I haven't decided to take the job yet. Besides I'm not on SG-1 anymore Daniel, haven't been for over a year in case ya didn't notice, and you guys'd do just fine without me." He replied.

As he sat back in his seat Jack became aware of an icy stillness filling the room.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had frozen at his words; he had no idea what they meant to them. All three of them sat ramrod straight in their seats with their eyes fixed on him.

"What?" Jack said.

"Well Jack, let us know what you decide, I think I'll get going now." Daniel stood and left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Jack asked moving his gaze back and forth between the remaining two.

Teal'c rose smoothly from his chair and approached Jack who got to his feet when the Jaffa reached him, forcing Sam to stand as well.

"Whatever your decision O'Neill, know that we are brothers. Circumstances can never alter this." He rumbled seriously, before following Daniel down the staircase.

Jack turned toward Carter to see her standing, watching her own fingers tips leaning against the edge of the briefing table.

"Carter, you know I don't remember ending this briefing." He turned his head and shouted toward the stairs, "Dismissed!" He returned his attention to Carter to find her smiling softly at him, he had to repress the sudden urge to run his thumb over her delicate lips – his hands found his pockets again. "What was that about Carter?" He said, removing one hand from his pocket just long enough to wave toward the staircase.

"Sir," She began, her voice gentle. "I think they just want you to understand that…whatever you do, you'll always be one of us."

She held her eyes steadily on his as she spoke in that voice he longed to hear, soft and feminine. Abruptly he understood what she was trying to tell him – SG-1 were a family, and in their eyes that would never change.

"Am I dismissed sir?"

His eyes shot back to hers at her quiet question, her voice was slightly off and it was only then that he noticed the light shade of pink on her nose. _Crap! _She was upset, really upset – why? "Carter, you ok?"

"Yes sir," She said, ducking her head, "I'm just as little tired sir."

Jack drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, he should've known better than to bother asking her. She would never tell him and damn that shouldn't bother him as much as it did. "Sure Carter, it's been a long day, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Thankyou sir, goodnight sir." She replied and left without meeting his eyes.

Sam headed directly to her base quarters for the night; she didn't want to go home yet. He was leaving, what other choice could he make? People just didn't turn down this kind of offer. The base, the world around her seemed almost surreal. She, Samantha Carter, had given birth to General O'Neill's baby only five hours ago, it was difficult to fathom that things could just go on as normal and she didn't have the courage to tell him and now he was going to leave.

Jack was seriously confused as he strolled back into his office to finish a few things up before he left as well. What was going on? Did she want him to go or didn't she? And why did she seem so…unhappy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was panting from the heavy exertion, the terrible pain she had felt easing. On some level she could feel Daniel's arms around her, her back pressing into his chest and he was saying something, but she couldn't understand what it was. Her field of vision and all her other senses were filled with something else. She watched as Teal'c handed him their baby; his finger tip caressed her little face and he smiled down at her. He raised his head gazing directly into her own eyes and his smile broadened, the dimples in his cheeks deepening and his teeth showing behind his lips. He moved his hand to gently raise their daughter's tiny hand, waving it from side to side. "Bye Mommy," he said brightly. She felt the hot tears flow over her cheeks. No! Her arm came up reaching toward him and she tried to shout, but no sound would come from her open mouth. He turned away from her, still smiling, and strolled out of the isolation room with their daughter still in his arms. She tried to get up; tried to move, but she couldn't. Noooo!! The door slid shut behind him and she heard it lock into place._

Sam woke with a gasp.

**A/N: **So sorry about the wait on this one, but RL is so damn time consuming! I didn't do any research on whether or not Jack would actually be one of the youngest Major Generals in history, but considering how long it generally takes to be a full bird Colonel I figured 49 is fairly young for it, though I'm sure not unheard of. Oh and I got Jack's age from the episode 'Brief Candle' in season one where he tells Kynthia (was that her name?) that he's 40. Anyway hope you liked it : )


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Sam sat up on the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock on the small bed-side table. It was only 0430. The dream – or nightmare – had felt so real, her throat was hoarse as if she had actually been screaming and the image of General O'Neill cradling the baby in his arms was still vivid in her mind. She felt the lump rise in her throat and swallowed repeatedly to push it back down. She had to take her mind off everything that had happened over the last couple of days so, knowing she would never be able to get back to sleep, she decided to shower and then head to her lab. There was always some piece of technology she could work on in there.

Teal'c and Daniel sat in the commissary together waiting for their friends to join them for breakfast.

"We can't just let Jack go to Washington." Daniel was saying quietly so as not to be overheard.

"It is not our decision to make DanielJackson." Teal'c replied.

"I can't believe he's even considering it, he'd be miserable there! Besides what about Sam?" Teal'c regarded Daniel silently and he dropped his voice further, "Teal'c she…it'll kill her…" Teal'c raised his eyebrow at him, "Ok maybe not literally but…"

Teal'c frowned deeply, "They are both exceedingly stubborn individuals." He paused before adding. "I too do not believe O'Neill would be satisfied in your nation's capital city."

Daniel checked his watch, it was 0710. "They're late."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the sly look suddenly gracing his friend's features, "What did you do?"

"I have done nothing DanielJackson." He replied, but the expression remained.

"Then you know something." Daniel prodded.

They heard the commissary doors swing open and looked over to see Jack. He grabbed a tray loading it with fruit loops and a banana before pulling up a seat next to Teal'c.

"Mornin' kids." He said, mixing the fruit loops around in the milk.

"Jack."

"O'Neill."

"Jack where's Sam?" Daniel asked. Jack was usually the one who would usher Sam away from her work for meals; as a result they would ordinarily turn up at the commissary together.

Jack's spoon froze an inch from his mouth, "I asked Teal'c to swing by and drag her out of her lab 'cause I was gonna be late." He lowered his spoon, truth was he'd noticed she wasn't there as soon as he'd stepped through the doors but couldn't come up with a casual way of asking. "T'?"

Daniel shot a surprised glance at Teal'c; he was definitely up to something.

"I am afraid I failed to recall that request O'Neill, I apologize." Teal'c responded.

Daniel was beginning to catch on, "You'd better go get her Jack, you know how she is."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Jack's eyes narrowed at his two friends in suspicion, but they were right Carter would work right through breakfast without even realising what time it was if he let her. Besides, it was one of his favourite things to do. He would drop in casually and announce it was time to eat; she would protest saying she couldn't possibly leave yet 'cause of some doohickie she'd be working on; he would tell her it could wait; she would disagree and promise that she'd eat soon; he would insist and then she would get that twinkle in her eye and that slight smile on her lips as she pretended to give-in reluctantly with a resigned "Yes sir." God he loved it! He looked forward to those mock squabbles every day.

With this thought in mind he sprang to his feet and managed to keep to a fast stride rather than giving in to his urge to sprint to Sam's lab.

Jack exited the elevator at level nineteen and slowed his pace as he neared Sam's lab, his gut telling him something wasn't right.

He stepped slowly into the doorway. It was dark in the lab but he could see her sitting at her lab table. He could hear the steady clicking as she typed on her laptop and the blue glow of the monitor created a halo through the short strands of hair framing her face. She sniffed and Jack saw her swipe at the glistening tears streaming relentlessly down her face. His gut clenched painfully at the sight and for a moment his lungs refused to draw a breath.

Slowly and carefully Jack entered the room, she hadn't even noticed he was there, "Carter?" He said softly announcing his presence.

Her head whipped up startled. "Sir!" She ducked her head and turned away from him, bringing both hands up to scrub frantically at her tears trying to hide them.

He wasn't sure what to do; he could ignore it, pretend he hadn't seen her tears and didn't notice her pink nose and red rimmed eyes, but he wasn't sure he could do that even if he wanted to and the thing was he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was take the three long strides and pull her into his arms, but he couldn't do that either. _God damn security cameras!_

"Carter." He repeated softly, coming to stand opposite her with his hands in his pockets, the long lab table separating them. "What'cha doin'?" He fell-back on his standard greeting.

She was still trying to hide her face and wipe the tears away but she had nowhere to hide and the glow of the computer belied her efforts – the silent tears wouldn't stop.

She registered the change of tone in his words, that tender, gravelly voice. She thought maybe she'd heard it more times in the past five days than through all the nine years she'd known him. She managed to suppress the sob that threatened but the damn tears just kept coming, even as she futilely wiped at them.

"Sir," She said, cringing internally at her nasally voice. "I was just working on my mission report." God, how could she turn around and look at him if these tears didn't stop. She glanced at the clock on the monitor with blurred vision; she hadn't realised what time it was.

He rocked on the balls of his feet, studying the floor for a moment as he tried to decide what to do. He stopped and raised his eyes to her face, "Sam?"

He'd used her given name and she found herself unable to keep from turning her face to him and meeting his gaze.

"What's goin' on? What…why…?" His eyes were guarded but she saw the warmth behind them, carefully hidden, and it gave her strength.

"Sir…" She whispered with a sniff.

"She told me." He interrupted, his voice quiet. "The other…you. She said she was…you know…" Damn it! Why couldn't he say it for-cryin'-out-load, they were just words! He saw her brows furrow and she swallowed deeply as the tears just kept rolling freely down her pale cheeks. He took a breath, letting it out before he continued. "That she was…about to…have a baby." His face screwed up in a wince at the uncomfortable topic as he dropped his head and rocked on the balls of his feet again, but hell, at least he'd managed to finally say it. He kept his gaze on the floor, "I guess that must've been a little weird…"

"I had her." She admitted in a quiet, strangled voice. Jack froze. "I had the baby…a few hours before we came back."

Jack couldn't breath. Had he heard her right? Jesus! She…she…Sam…Carter had given birth to the baby…_his_ baby…his alternate's baby…the very day she was due back! His brain wouldn't work, he didn't know what to do or say.

He heard her sniff, felt it like a punch to the gut. With his head still bowed he raised his eyes to look at her. She was trying to contain herself but he saw her face contort; her lips trembled as the tears fell and her shoulders shook as she tried desperately to suppress her sobs. He couldn't stand to see her like this – she looked…broken.

He moved, security cameras forgotten; in two strides he rounded the end of the lab table and reached her. Still seated on the stool, she looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. How long had she been crying silently and alone like this?!

He reached both arms out and grasped her by the forearms. He didn't speak, he couldn't; his fingers were gentle on her cloth covered arms but his grip was firm as he raised her out of her seat and drew her into his embrace.

Her arms slid around him and she gripped his shoulder blades, fisting his shirt in her hands as if holding on for her life. Losing the battle, she wept openly into the crook of his neck.

He inclined his head, burying his face into her neck and held her firmly as her shoulders shook with the strength of her cries. He moved one hand up to clasp the back of her head, caressing her hair as he swayed soothingly.

He closed his eyes and drew in her scent, savouring it because he didn't know when or if he'd ever be this close to her again. He couldn't believe what she'd just told him; what she'd had to go through. Abruptly he realised why she had seemed so sad to him since the moment he'd seen her step through the 'gate – she'd given birth to a baby she'd had to give up, a baby that wasn't hers. _Hell_! His arms tightened around her a little more. Another thought intruded on him then; Sam said she had _her_. In some other world he, Jack O'Neill, had a daughter…with Sam Carter. He felt something move inside him.

His arms were warm and in them she always felt so safe. She didn't know how long he'd held her as she cried, it felt like an eternity and a blink of an eye all at the same time, but she did know she could spend hours in his arms without ever growing tired of it. The icy chill that she'd carried in her chest since the birth dissolved in his embrace.

He didn't know how long they'd stood like this when her sobs finally abated but he continued to hold her, he didn't want to let her go. After a moment he felt her stiffen, it jolted him back to reality and he remembered who they were and where they were and knew that she'd also realised.

Jack felt Sam move back, her hands trailing down his spine and he loosened his arms as she looked up at him with moist eyes, he felt like a truck had decided to park on his chest.

He heard her sniffle as she stepped back and out of his embrace, plucking a tissue out of the tissue box that sat on the table next to the laptop. "I'm sorry sir…" She said as she wiped her nose.

"Carter…" His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat in an effort to normalise it.

"Its ok sir…I." She locked her eyes on his and whispered, "I feel better."

"Carter…" Why in the hell couldn't his goddamn brain come up with anything else?!!

A small smile appeared on her face and he thought breathing just became a little easier. "You don't have to say anything sir." She told him, "It's just…it was hard, but I'll be ok now." She was getting a little nervous now, she couldn't tell what he was thinking and she didn't have a clue what to say either. Not to mention the fact that she was embarrassed at breaking down like that. "Really it was an amazing experience…I never thought I would have kids so…I didn't think I would ever get to know what it was like…" She trailed off in a whisper, bowing her head to stare intently at her hands as she nervously tore at the tissue. She couldn't tell him that it wasn't just that experience she was upset about, but the fact he would be leaving her soon.

Jack was stunned at her words; he knew she was trying to lighten the atmosphere of the room which had become heavy and awkward and trying to rationalise things in her huge brain so she could cope with it better, but one thing spun around in Jack's brain - _she never thought she would have kids?_

He cleared his throat, "Carter…" She looked back up at him, "I ah…you wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Actually sir, I'm not really that hungry, I think I'll grab a bite a little later." Sam replied.

"Ok…well I'll see ya a little later then."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He turned away from her slowly, moving around the desk. With a last glance at her he strode quickly to the lab door.

"Sir?" Sam called, he turned in the doorway.

"Thankyou sir." She said.

He regarded her for a long moment with serious eyes, "Always." He said softly and disappeared around the corner.

Jack headed back to his office; he wasn't hungry anymore either.

**A/N: **Again i'm so sorry about the wait, hope you haven't all lost interest, next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad, i've had a crappy weekend and i could use some more warm and fuzzies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Daniel poked his head around the office door and saw Jack at his desk flicking his pen between his fingers, his chin resting in his hand.

He entered without knocking and Jack looked up. "Hi Jack, missed you at lunch…"

"Yeah, I was a little busy." Jack replied, indicting the paperwork strewn over his desk with an absent sweep of his hand.

Daniel nodded, watching his friend silently. Neither He nor Teal'c had heard from Jack since he'd gone to get Sam in the morning. Sam herself had joined them for lunch a few hours ago but wasn't exactly forthcoming when they'd questioned her and Jack's absence at breakfast.

"Somethin' I can do for ya Danny?" Jack said irritably.

"Not really." Daniel replied casually, not waiting for an invitation before dragging a chair closer to Jack's desk and sitting himself down.

"Daniel…!" Jack growled warningly.

Jack's glare and tone of voice could make seasoned frontline officers quake in their boots, but not Daniel…Daniel was immune.

"You didn't come back for breakfast, something come up?" Daniel asked, his voice remaining relaxed as though they were just having an idle chat.

"No Daniel, just wasn't hungry. That ok with you?!" Jack had been happily brooding away in isolation, thankyou very much, and did not appreciate the interruption. He hadn't gotten any work done since breakfast – since he saw Sam – his mind kept replaying her words. He couldn't help imagining the details of what she'd gone through and he couldn't seem to shake this annoying ache in his chest, but mostly he kept thinking about the little girl that existed somewhere and wondered which one of them she looked most like; hoping she got her mother's eyes and wondering what they would name her, before reality would smack him in the face and he would remember that Sam would never settle for his worthless ass. Jack intended to get rid of his pesky friend so he could continue to brood in piece.

"Funny, Sam said the same thing." Daniel said absently.

Jack groaned, "Well maybe she wasn't, now Daniel if you didn't come here for any other reason than to be annoying, I have work to do!"

Daniel made no move to get up but his face turned serious as he studied his best friend. "She told you didn't she?"

Jack was silent as he looked upon Daniel with narrowed eyes. He was burning to know the details; he wanted to ask Daniel what exactly had happened, how had Sam coped? Were they there with her? Was the other him? He felt a flash of anger at that thought; but he couldn't ask because Sam deserved better.

Daniel understood there was no way Jack was even going to answer that question let alone discuss it, but he didn't need to, Daniel knew he was right. He stood and headed toward the door before turning around, "You know Jack, you were the one Sam needed and wanted to be with her and yet you were the one she kicked out." Jack's head whipped up in surprise to meet Daniel's stern eyes. "Apparently because you weren't really you." Daniel would never betray Sam's confidence by telling Jack exactly what she'd really said, he felt fairly guilty for saying this much, but he was hoping he was doing her a favour. "You might want to think about that." He turned and left Jack to his thoughts.

_She wanted me?! She'd kicked the other me out because he wasn't me?!_ Jack's thoughts were in overdrive. He knew he was in love with Sam, he had been for a very long time but he still didn't know how she felt about him. He knew she cared, but…hell Sam was incredible, beautiful, smart…she deserved better than him anyway. He remembered what had happened between himself and alternate Carter, the things she had said and he couldn't help wondering.

He felt her before he heard her. He hastily set his face into neutral before she entered the doorway hesitantly and knocked on the doorframe. Only then did he allow himself to look up from the file he was pretending to read.

"Sir?"

"Hey Carter, come in." He waved her in and preyed his voice would stay steady and casual. Her red eyes and pink nose were gone.

She closed the door behind her before entering fully into the room and Jack's heart rate quickened. Sam never closes the door unless he tells her to; he forced his breathing to remain even.

Sam stepped in front of Jack's desk, clutching the file in her hands in front her as she faced him. Her heart beat nervously in her chest, but she maintained her calm and composed demeanour. She would say what she came here to say and leave.

"What's up?" He asked looking up at her from his seated position and leaning back in his chair.

Sam took a moment to appreciate the fact that his strength and authority would still be present even he were laying on the floor…naked…_Whoa! No not now! This is not the time or place for that image!_ She chided herself, God sometimes she felt like a horny teenager around him.

"Sir," She hesitated and took a calming breath, "I was just bringing you my report sir." She said, but didn't move to hand it to him.

"Carter?" Jack queried after a moment.

She raised her gaze from where it had been resting on his desk and locked her eyes on his. "Do you remember when we were in the engine room of that Tel'tac after you had the ancient repository downloaded into your brain the second time?"

He winced visibly at the memory, looking away from her before her voice brought his eyes back to hers.

"I tried to tell you something…" Sam continued haltingly. "You said you knew, but now I think maybe you didn't really."

His face was a chiselled mask, but his eyes were fixed on her. She went on quickly not giving him a chance to cut her off this time. "The thing is…I think you should know…" She paused for a long moment studying him, "I was never in love with Pete." She confessed. Something flashed in his eyes but was gone before she could be sure it was even there.

Holding her breath, she shifted her eyes to the folder in her hands and added "My mission report sir." She placed it on the desk in front of him before she spun on her heel and strode quickly out of the room, leaving the door open again behind her.

Jack sat behind his desk stunned, he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the desk, he ruffled his hair before resting his head in his hands. She'd never loved Pete?! He'd thought…she was gonna marry the guy for-cryin'-out-loud! He leant back in his chair again. He knew what she was gonna say that day on the cargo ship, or at least he knew it was gonna be about feelings anyway, their feelings for each other, but he couldn't hear the words from her. Not that way, knowing she was only saying them 'cause she thought he was dying and he didn't need her to – he really did know. He realised it when Janet had died and he'd been shot by a staff blast. He knew it when she sought him out after Janet's death; he heard it in the way she'd told him 'she was really glad he was ok;' he saw it in the way she looked at him, trying not to cry; he felt it in the way she clutched him when he hugged her. He had thought there was no way she still felt anything other than friendship for him until that moment, but he ignored it, buried the awareness of it deep down where he kept his feelings for her, locked up and unacknowledged.

Pete was only part of the reason he hadn't let her say anything on the cargo ship, but he _was_ the reason he didn't confront Sam about it when he remembered that moment in the engine room. It took him a few weeks after his promotion to regain all his memories and he'd so much wanted to just go to her house, break the damn door down and kiss her, but she'd been with Pete and she seemed happy with him. Truth was Jack didn't think he was nearly good enough for Sam, and while he didn't think Pete was either, that wasn't his call to make. So he hadn't said anything, he couldn't ruin her chances at a normal life with a normal guy. A guy she was free to love and who was free to love her. So he'd said nothing and when she'd showed him the ring, even though he felt his chest seize, he still didn't say anything. In the end all he ever really wanted for Sam was for her to be happy.

So then he'd starting seeing Kerry because, well, she was pretty and nice and she liked him. She didn't know what a grumpy ass he could be; she didn't know he knew a thousand different ways to kill a man with his bare hands and that he'd used most of them; she didn't know the things he'd seen and done.

But Sam did. She knew, she'd seen. She'd been there for most of it, by his side. She'd seen him at his best and at his very worst. She knew things about him no one else did and she loved him anyway. At least that's what he thought she was trying to tell him just now. Which of course led to the natural conclusion that she was completely nuts.

A broad grin spread suddenly across Jack's features. They had a daughter together somewhere. She broke up with Pete, she never even loved him. Jack was still certain that he didn't deserve her but if he was right and she was saying what he thought she was saying then…he had to find out one way or another.

Damn! What the hell was he doing still sitting here like a stunned salmon! He jumped out of his chair, flew down the stairs and past the control room, leaving behind a startled Walter Harriman, and headed for level nineteen.

The elevator was taking way to damn long in Jack's opinion. He was supposed to talk to General Hammond about the post in DC tonight but he had to find Carter, had to know what she wanted before he could make any serious decisions. Images flashed through his mind of every time he'd managed to elicit a smile from her, beginning with the first, sitting at the briefing table after he'd made some wise-ass crack, the very day he'd first laid eyes on her. He'd been obsessed with her smiles ever since.

Jack charged out of the elevator as soon as the door opened and collided right into Daniel, only his sharp field honed reflexes saved Daniel from landing on his but as he grabbed his friends arm and steadied him. "Damn it Daniel, watch where you're goin'!" He said, knowing full well he was the one who wasn't watching.

"Jack? What's the hurry?" Daniel questioned as he bent over to retrieve the books he'd dropped in the collision.

But Jack just skirted around him hurriedly.

"Sam's not in her lab Jack." Daniel yelled at Jack's retreating back.

Jack stopped abruptly and made his way back to Daniel.

"She went home." Daniel continued when Jack was close enough he didn't have to shout.

"Home?" Jack said in confusion, he glanced at his watch. 1700. Shit! How long had he been sitting at his desk in paralysis after she'd gone.

"Yes Jack, home." Daniel said patronisingly. He'd seen Sam earlier and she'd looked troubled and he was sure it was Jack's fault, so he wasn't feeling very charitable toward his friend at the moment. "You know that place with a kitchen and television where Sam occasionally visits on the rare days she actually leaves the base."

"I know what a home is thankyou Daniel." Jack said grumpily.

"She only left ten minutes ago Jack." Daniel informed him. The fact that Jack was looking for her encouraged Daniel to forgive him for whatever it was he did – or didn't do as the case may be. He shot Jack a knowing look.

Jack clapped Daniel on the forearm, "Gotta go Daniel." He said and returned to the elevator. Just as the door was sliding closed he popped his head out, "Tell Walter I'm leaving the base for a while will'ya!" He pulled his head back in just in time.

A small smile crept over Daniel's face as he shook his head at his friend and then scowled when he realised he needed the elevator.

Sam had been home for a half an hour, she'd showered, changed into her most comfortable jeans, looked in the refrigerator to confirm that no she didn't have any food so it would have to be take out and now stood in her lounge room gazing around the house vacantly, unsure what to do with herself. It had been two hours since she'd spoken to the General; she shook her head in an effort to clear her mind of thoughts of him. She looked at the blank screen of the television set, maybe she'd just watch some mindless TV show. Just as she sat on the sofa and reached out for the remote sitting on the coffee table she heard it; the roar of a powerful engine as it came to a stop outside her house. Her heart stopped; she knew that sound. She sat frozen, struggling to calm her frayed nerves as she listened to the sound of his heavy boots on her front path.

Although she was expecting it she still jumped at the heavy knock on the door, placing her hand over her chest and taking a few deep breaths she walked down her hall. He was facing away from her looking out onto the street but turned toward her when she opened the door. "Sir." _Well that sounded normal enough_, she thought.

"Hey Carter." Jack said.

She paused slightly noting the fact that he was still wearing his BDU's, the single star stitched into the lapels on each side, though he'd removed the SGC patch. He wouldn't usually have left the base without getting changed. "Come in sir." She invited and stepped aside to let him in.

He stepped over the threshold, careful not to brush against her as she closed the door behind him.

They stood in the hallway together, she watched him as he looked around, eyes briefly alighting on the pictures on her walls but definitely avoiding hers. Eventually she moved past him, leading him into the living area. "Do you want a drink sir?"

He followed her; she was wearing a sweet pair of worn jeans that clung to her curves as she walked and a loose fitting light pink singlet top with thin spaghetti straps. "No thanks Carter.' He replied as they reached the room, stopping just behind the sofa.

Jack's gaze shifted around the space, it had been a while since he'd been here. He wasn't a member of SG-1 anymore, being the commander of the whole base, but for some reason movie night was still at his place.

Her house was open and spacious, the island bench with two stools at the breakfast bar the only thing that separated the living room from the kitchen. There was a fireplace at the far wall of the living area, the mantelpiece lined with large books, actually Carter had a lot of bookshelves, all filled. He spotted a framed photo of her as a child with her brother, Jacob and a pretty blonde woman who was undoubtedly Carter's mother.

Finally he allowed his gaze to settle on Sam and he found her watching him warily with her hands together in front of herself, the fingers of one hand nervously playing with the fingers of the other.

He drew in a breath and let it out in a puff; he wanted to know if she felt for him anywhere close to how he felt for her, but now that he was here he didn't know what to say or how to say it. Jack O'Neill was a wizard with sarcasm and had a sharp wit, he was always ready with some quip, but when it came to the personal stuff, he just could never find the words. "So Hammond's expecting my answer tonight…about the home-world security thing." He began.

She nodded, lowering her eyes briefly to the floor. "You've made your decision then sir?" Her stomach knotted.

"Not yet." He replied his gaze on her becoming so intense her heart beat alarmingly fast in her chest.

"Can you even refuse if you wanted to sir?" She asked.

"Hammond gave me the option."

"Yes sir, I guess so."

"Carter?" Ok this was it Jack thought, time to go for broke.

"Yes sir?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Sam stared wide eyed at him in surprise, _was he really asking? _"It's a huge step in your career sir." She said, she couldn't ask him to give up a command like home-world security and a promotion for her, just because she so desperately needed him near her. Besides if she did and he regretted it later, she could never live with herself.

_She's_ _hedging_ Jack thought. "That's not what I asked." He watched her intently, trying to figure out what it was she was thinking.

Her eyebrows creased slightly, but her wide eyed gaze held his. "I think…I think you should take it sir, you're the best qualified after General Hammond and…you deserve it." She was relieved she'd managed to keep her voice from cracking, even as she felt her blood turn to tar in her veins.

Jack's eyebrows drew together as he frowned. He nodded slightly, "So that's what you think I should do?" She nodded. "Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

His voice dropped, "What do you _want _me to do?"

"Sir?"

He saw her chest expanding as her breathing rate increased and he fought to regulate his own. He took a step toward her so they stood only a foot apart, holding her eyes. "Carter, what did ya want'a tell me…that time in the engine room?" He said, his voice low and rough. He was relieved when she didn't step back.

"Don't you know?" She whispered.

"I'm not that bright Carter."

Sam smiled slightly despite herself, he was always playing dumb.

"I…I wanted to say…that it wouldn't have been worth it to me…because…my world would have ended if you hadn't made it." Her breathing was fast and shallow with the effort her confession had taken.

Jack stood transfixed, her words staggered him. He realised as he watched her lips part slightly to take in her laboured breaths that whatever he may have suspected about her feelings for him, he had never truly believed that she could feel that way…for him.

He wasn't sure how long he'd stood there staring into her perfect eyes, but he was immediately brought out of his thoughts when he saw the blue of her eyes blur with restrained tears. He wanted to kiss her, to take her face in his hands and kiss her, but he still wasn't free to do that because there was no way in hell he would ever compromise her. There was one more thing he had to know, "So what do you want to me do?" He asked again, his voice gentle.

"I want you to do what _you_ want to do." She said.

"That's not an answer." He rumbled softly.

"You deserve it sir." She murmured.

"Damn it Carter!" Jack growled, stepping back and turning away from her, running a frustrated hand over his face. "I don't give a damn about whether I deserve it or not, and I don't give a damn about some promotion, I thought they were nuts for givin' me one star!" He took a deep breath to rein in his wayward temper. "Carter…" His heart stopped when he turned to face her again.

"I can't…" She said, a stray tear escaping down her cheek. She couldn't tell him to stay; if he stayed it had to be because he _wanted _to, not because she wanted him to.

Jack watched her for a moment, she couldn't what?

Sam saw the confusion in his eyes, he didn't understand. She watched him turn away from her again; saw the muscles in his neck tense and suddenly something inside her snapped, she wasn't sure anymore if the ache in her chest belonged to her or to him, but she was sure she couldn't live with it another moment. "Don't go!"

He stilled for a moment, and then ever so slowly turned toward her, his eyes narrowed guardedly as if he couldn't trust his ears.

"I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to go to Washington. I want you to stay." Her voice petered out into a whisper under his heavy gaze and she had to lower her eyes to the floor. She had confessed so much and he hadn't said anything, for all she knew he felt nothing but pity for his pathetic Second-In-Command. His black combat boots moved into her field of vision as he stepped towards her.

"Sam?" He said hoarsely.

She closed her eyes at the sensation that him speaking her given name always caused.

She felt a calloused finger tip under her chin and with the slightest upward pressure allowed it to tilt her face up, her breath hitched at what she saw in his brown eyes.

He couldn't risk moving closer to her, so he stretched his long arm out so that only the tips of his fingers could touch her lovely face and coaxed her into looking at him. He gave her a slight smirk as he moved his fingers over her left cheek, brushing the single remaining tear away with his forefinger. He could feel the electric current that was always present whenever he touched her run through his fingertips and down his arm, where it seemed to settle in his chest with an almost alien feeling of warmth.

His touch was warm on her cool face and sent heated waves through her body to pool in her chest and stomach.

They stood for some time, silently communicating their feelings and a bright smile spread slowly over her face, lighting the corners of her eyes. Jack winked at her and let his hand drop and without another word he turned and strode out the front door, leaving her still standing in her living room.

She blinked when she heard the soft click of her front door closing behind him and found herself frowning, looking around her house wondering what to do with herself now!

Sam woke to the shrill of the telephone by her bed the next morning. She looked at the clock, it was 0600 but this was supposed to be her day off. Groaning she rolled over picking up the receiver and placing it to her ear, "Carter." She barked.

"Colonel Carter it's Sergeant Harriman. I'm sorry to disturb you Ma'am." Walter Harriman said nervously.

It was the SGC. Sam sat up, awake and alert now, running a hand through her hair she hoped it wasn't something serious. "It's alright Sergeant, what is it?"

"General O'Neill has had to make an urgent trip to Washington Ma'am" He said.

Sam sat, clutching the phone to ear tightly.

Sergeant Harriman, feeling a little disconcerted by the Colonel's prolonged silence continued haltingly. "Ah Ma'am? We need you to take command of the base during the General's absence ma'am."

Sam shook herself, "Yes sergeant, I'll be there in about an hour." She said and hung up without waiting for a reply.

The General had gone to Washington, leaving her in command of the base. A gigantic grin spread across Sam's features as she remembered what the alternate Janet had told her.

**A/N: **This was actually one of the most difficult chapters to write. I tried to keep them in character, but I don't know if I pulled it off, it was hard to know what they would say and how they would say it in a situation like this. Anyway I'm done agonising over it, please let me know what you think : )


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **So sorry about the wait hangs head in shame A huge, gigantic thankyou to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter, i needed that reassurance and encouragement.

**Chapter Twenty.**

The elevator doors slid open as Sam finally reached level 28 of the SGC an hour later, stepping out of the elevator she was immediately accosted by Sergeant Harriman.

"Ma'am." He greeted, thrusting a hot cup of coffee into her startled hands. _Hmm Perks! _She thought. He looked intently at the clipboard he was carrying as they continued toward the General's office; Sam had to increase her pace to keep abreast of the small man as he spoke. "SG-3 is scheduled to return from M4Y 479 tomorrow morning ma'am, but they have a routine contact in an hour. You have a briefing with SG-5 in ten minutes, the file is on the Generals desk ma'am," He added before Sam could ask. "SGs 4 and 11 are due to embark to P3X 901 at 0900. SG-2 is due back at 1100, the debrief will be at 1200 hours and SG-6 at 1300 hours will debrief at 1400."

Sam was sure he wasn't even stopping for breaths as he carried on with his list and she was suddenly grateful that as SG-1's CO and the General's Second IC she was aware of any scheduled missions and their objectives.

They finally arrived at the General's office and Sam waited as the sergeant opened the door for her before entering. Her eyes fell on the file for SG-5's briefing before shifting to the rest of the desk that was piled high with file folders. Sam frowned; she swore he left this all for her deliberately. It was common knowledge that the General hated paperwork, but it was Sam who had always felt the brunt of this aversion, he knew she'd get it all done. She couldn't help the slight smirk that twitched at her lips, Jack O'Neill could not be tamed; a part of him would always belong in the field.

"Ma'am" Sergeant Harriman noticed the Colonel eyeing off the files on the desk, "SG-13 still needs the assignment of a new Commanding Officer, General O'Neill has asked that you go through the personnel files and narrow it down to three recommendations. The rest are standard requisition forms Ma'am."

_Damn that Jack O'Neill, how can he be such an ass and so irresistible at the same time. _Sam looked over to Harriman and gave him a small smile, "Thankyou sergeant, dismissed."

The sergeant straightened to attention for a moment before turning smartly and heading back to the control room.

Sam looked at the desk and with a heavy sigh she pulled up one of the chairs, there was no way she was sitting in the General's chair – that had to be bad luck - and began refamiliarising herself with the details of SG-5's upcoming mission.

* * *

Sam took a sip from her mug grimacing as the cold liquid slipped past her lips. She replaced it on the desk with a scowl.

It was the second day Sam was temporarily in command of the base - two days since _he_ had gone to Washington, and she hadn't heard anything from him since, but she refused to think about that. Yesterday had gone relatively well; no emergencies, well serious ones anyway, and she'd managed to get all those tiresome requisition forms out of the way; she could understand why the General hated those so much.

Sam closed the final personnel file on the desk, she'd finally narrowed the command position for SG-13 down to the three candidates the General had requested, the final decision was up to him. She pursed her lips as she checked her watch; she'd managed to finish with five minutes to spare before the briefing with the science department leaders.

She itched to get back to her own lab.

Sam depressed the intercom button and spoke into it, "Sergeant, when you get a minute you can remove the personnel files from the General's desk, I'm done with them."

"Yes Ma'am." Came the tinny reply.

"Who've you gone for?" Daniel asked. He was sitting on the floor, various open books in front of him and three enlarged photos. He'd come by the office an hour ago, juggling books and papers, to let Sam know he was studying the pictures of the alien text SG-6 had found on some ruins, and had somehow ended up on the floor. The comfortable silence was broken only by Daniel's occasional questions on physics, evidently something to do with what he was trying to translate, and Sam's replies.

"Major Henderson, Major Connors and Lieutenant Colonel Jefferies." Sam replied.

Teal'c, who had also stopped by about ten minutes after Daniel and seated himself in a chair by the wall, quirked an eyebrow. "I am not familiar with Major Connors."

"She's been serving as SG-10's Second for two years now." Sam informed him. Teal'c inclined his head. It wasn't strange that he didn't know her; SG-1 hadn't been on any missions with SG-10 since she was assigned.

Sam turned to glance out of the star map window when she heard footsteps on the stairs and saw the heads of the SGC's science department slowly filing into the briefing room and taking their seats. "Guys, I've got a briefing now." She said as she stood, gathering the files she needed for the briefing.

Her friends followed suit, Teal'c helping Daniel with his things. "Ok Sam, we'll see you at lunch?"

Sam nodded as they followed her out into the briefing room, "Yeah, 1300?"

"I will return at 1300 ColonelCarter." Teal'c announced, all three knowing that Sam would need a gentle nudge to get away from her work.

She gave them a friendly smile before they began their descent down the spiral staircase and turned back to the people currently waiting for the briefing to begin. She took her seat at the head of the table, waving a hand at the military scientists to be seated.

Just as Sam opened her mouth to begin the briefing, the Klaxons rang out loudly. She stood quickly taking a look out into the 'gate room at the Stargate, the inner wheel began spinning and Sgt Harriman's voice came over the speakers "Unauthorised Off-world Activation."

"Excuse me everyone." She said as she bolted down the stairs into the control room.

The iris slid shut just before the event horizon formed, creating a blue flashing hue around the 'gate. Sam felt Daniel and Teal'c arrive behind her but didn't turn around.

"Sergeant?" She asked.

"Nothing…wait, receiving IDC…It's SG-3 Ma'am."

"Open the Iris." The sergeant placed his hand on the palm scanner and Sam turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "They're not due back until 2000 hours." She said, concern etched in her voice.

"We're receiving an audio and visual signal Ma'am." The sergeant told her.

Sam looked to the monitor and saw Colonel Reynolds with one of his team members.

"Stargate Command, come in?" Colonel Reynolds said standing in front of the MALP.

Sam leaned into the comm. "This is Stargate Command Colonel, go ahead."

"Colonel Carter," Reynolds began, he spoke quickly and urgently. "Olsen's fallen into a deep crevice, he's injured, barely conscious. Request assistance."

Sam turned immediately on hearing this to Harriman, "SG-9 and call in a med team. And get me Siler." The sergeant flung himself out of his chair to contact the teams while Sam turned back to the monitor. "Colonel, how far from the 'gate is he?"

"Three clicks."

"SG-9 and a med team will come through in ten minutes."

"Roger that Colonel, Reynolds out." He replied and the shimmering pool within the Stargate winked out.

"Ma'am?" Sergeant Siler questioned as he reached the control room just as the Stargate deactivated.

"Siler have a FRED in the 'gate room and ready to go in ten minutes, we have a man injured and stuck in a deep crevice. I want it loaded with all the necessary rescue equipment. Go" She said quickly and abruptly.

"Yes Ma'am." Siler said as he ran out of the control room to see to his orders.

Sam headed back up to the briefing room, "I'm sorry everyone," She said to the scientists when she reached the landing. "I'm afraid we have to reschedule this briefing." She didn't wait to hear the grumbling as they left.

Ten minutes later SG-9 and two medics stood in the 'gate room geared up and ready. The FRED was parked at the end of the ramp loaded with the rescue and medical equipment, including stretcher.

As the inner ring of the Stargate began to grind its way to the first Chevron, Sam strode in nodding to each of the six men, before addressing the team leader. "Major, the accident happened around three clicks from the 'gate, Colonel Reynolds will be waiting for you on the other side with more information." The vortex shot out with a roar and Sam watched as the FRED, guided by remote, was swallowed up by the event horizon. "Bring them home Major." She said.

"Yes Ma'am," The Major said vehemently. Turning to his team he bellowed, "Move out."

Sam waited for them to disappear through the 'gate before making her way back up to the General's office. As she passed the Control Room Sergeant Harriman intercepted her.

"Ma'am, General Hammond's on the phone for you Ma'am." He told her.

"What?!" She exclaimed her eyes going wide, but she didn't wait for Walter's reply as she raced up the stairs. Her heart was beating fast in her chest when she arrived at the General's office and it had nothing to do with her sprint.

She took a moment to steady her breathing and force her stomach to quiet, before sitting down and picking up the phone. "General Hammond? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting sir."

"It's all right Colonel Carter, I know how it can be around that base." General George Hammond, current head of Homeworld Security, former commander of the SGC replied.

Sam smiled, "Yes sir. What can I do for you sir?" It seemed like the most absurd question considering General O'Neill had probably just been meeting with him, if he wasn't still sitting there, but she just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Nothing Colonel, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be accompanying General O'Neill back to the base today."

Sam nearly dropped the phone, "Sir? In an official capacity sir?"

"Yes Colonel, General O'Neill and I will arrive at the SGC at 1400 hours, unfortunately I can't stay long so I'll be addressing the squadron as soon as we arrive." General Hammond answered.

"Yes sir, I'll have everything prepared." Sam said, her tone calm and confident belying the fact that her head was swimming.

"Good, well Colonel I'll see you in few hours."

"Yes sir." She said automatically, but just as she pulled the receiver from her ear she was sure she heard General Hammond's low chuckle before the phone clicked as he hung up.

"Sergeant Harriman, I need a word." Sam said into the intercom. It was happening just like the alternate Janet had described. General O'Neill went to Washington, leaving her in command for two days and when he came back General Hammond was with him. The butterflies in her stomach were starting to travel up through her chest and into her throat. God! Could it be true, could he be doing just what his alternate did?

There was a knock, "Ma'am?" Sergeant Harriman queried.

"Sergeant, General O'Neill is returning this afternoon and General Hammond with him." She noted the look of surprise on the small man's face. "General Hammond will be giving a speech in the 'gate room at 1400, please make all the necessary arrangements, podium, carpeting that sort of thing."

"Yes Ma'am." He said, and left to take care of things when the Colonel nodded her dismissal; Walter was an old hand at getting the 'gate room smartened up for important officials.

* * *

"He should make a full recovery Ma'am." Dr Brightman was saying as she delivered her report on the status of the injured member of SG-3.

SG-9, SG-3 and the two medics had returned forty minutes ago carrying the injured man on a stretcher.

"Good, thankyou Dr Brightman." Sam replied a little distractedly, looking up at the clock on the General's office wall for the fifth time in as many minutes…1353.

"Ma'am." Dr Brightman said respectfully, before leaving.

"Ma'am?" Sergeant Harriman called as he knocked on the open door. Sam turned to him. "General O'Neill and General Hammond are on their way down now ma'am."

"Thankyou sergeant." She said standing up and looking tall and dignified in her class 'A' uniform. She swept out of the office, Sergeant Harriman trailing after her, and made her way to the elevators where she would be meeting the two General's before accompanying them to the 'gate room for General Hammond's speech.

Sam was the picture of confident ease as she stood waiting for the elevator doors to slide apart and reveal her superiors; no one knew that she felt as though the blood was draining away from her body and that her pounding heart may leave her chest at any minute. She forced her breathing to remain even, her heart to quieten and felt the dizziness that was threatening subside. _Oh thank God! It really would not do to pass out right now. God! Get a hold of yourself; I wasn't this nervous when I blew up that sun!_

Finally the elevator rang as the doors came apart and out stepped the two Generals, General Hammond's small retinue behind him.

Sam stepped forward and came to attention, holding her hand up in salute – well he did say it was an official visit.

General Hammond, as the ranking officer, saluted lazily, "At ease Colonel." He said gently.

Sam completed the salute and relaxed her spine, "Sirs," She said, her eyes alighting briefly on General O'Neill who gave her a small smirk, the one he got when he knew something she didn't. It was downright sexy. _Damn the man!_ And why did he have to look so hot in his class A's, his shoulders broad, the stars twinkling in the fluorescent lights overhead; he was tall and commanding, a tangible, arresting presence dominating any room he entered…oh boy! Sam was sure someone had turned up the thermostat. She wrenched her thoughts and eyes away from the man and back to General Hammond, "Everything is ready for your speech sir."

General Hammond gave her a friendly smile, but it was General O'Neill who spoke.

"Of course, Carter!" He said with amusement, "After you sir." He addressed General Hammond and swept his arm out in the direction of the 'gate room.

Hammond turned to him, "You still sure about this son?"

Jack's eyes flicked to Sam for just an instant, "Yes sir I am." He said with conviction.

Sam thought her heart actually did a somersault as she watched the exchange and why did Jack…uh General O'Neill always look so calm, it was irritating damnit!

General Hammond nodded allowing his smile to broaden before striding away, General O'Neill keeping beside him.

Sam kept her face impassive as she walked behind them; she'd had a lot of practice at it, but she couldn't control the light in her eyes. Jack knew those expressive eyes too well, he'd learned to read them like a 'Carter' manual over the years and as Jack glanced back at her, he saw the nerves and the underlying fear in them.

"Ten Hut!!" Colonel Reynolds bellowed as he saw the Generals approach.

The military personnel filling the room stood to attention, the stomping of their boots echoing around the room.

General Hammond strode immediately up the ramp to the podium stationed in front of the Stargate.

Sam quickly took her position at the head of SG-1 who, as the flagship team, made a line at the left foot of the ramp and also came to attention.

General O'Neill stood upright and imposing on the ramp steps next to her. Though she noted the slight movement he made on the balls of his feet, before stopping himself; so he was a little nervous after all. She smirked inwardly in satisfaction, knowing that she and maybe Teal'c and Daniel would have been the only ones who could have noticed the tiny movement or knew what it meant.

"At ease." General Hammond said and there was a slight shuffling as everyone shifted their stance, feet apart and hands behind their back.

"First of all, let me just say…" The General went on, "How pleased I am to be visiting the SGC again. I see many familiar and dearly missed faces as well as some new ones. The president has asked me to send his deepest respect and admiration to each one of you for the important, dangerous and outstanding work you continue to do here."

Sam was sure she saw many chests visibly swell around the room at his words.

"However I've come here to address you all today because I have an announcement to make and I wanted to make it personally." The squadron collectively held their breath. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill has served his country with loyalty, courage, honour and distinction all of his adult life. He is one of the finest officers it has been my pleasure to serve with." The General quirked a small smile when he noticed Jack's wince of embarrassment. "I am both saddened and pleased to announce Brigadier General O'Neill's honourable resignation from the United States Air Force."

A shocked murmuring spread throughout the assembly and Hammond paused to allow it.

Sam stood as still as a statue, acutely aware of the strong form of General O'Neill standing next to her. Her heart was pounding and she noticed Jack's head turn slightly toward her to glance at her. He had done this for her; he had resigned his commission to be with her; he _wanted_ to be with her!! She kept her wide eyes fixed on General Hammond still standing behind the podium; if she looked at Jack she might not be able to keep the goofy grin off her face.

General Hammond held up his hand and there was instant silence. "I know what you're all thinking," He continued good naturedly, "But don't worry the base will be in good hands. Jack O'Neill will continue to command the SGC as a civilian."

Sam did let her eyes shift momentarily to Jack then and had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. Jack's face meanwhile remained impassive. She quickly looked back at the General.

"I will now hand the podium and the base back over to General Jack O'Neill _retired._ Jack?" General Hammond said, stepping aside as Jack replaced him behind the podium.

"Thankyou General, for your kind words." Jack said. "I'm not going to take up much more of your time, I know how busy you are, besides I've got some exciting colour choices for the rec. room walls to sift through." Quiet chuckles rippled through the officers and enlisted men and women. "I just wanted to say how fortunate I am to have served and to continue to serve with all of you." Jack's eyes raked over the squadron - though deliberately avoiding SG-1 – and rested briefly on each and every person as he spoke, each of them standing that bit taller. "And actually that's one of the reasons I resigned, I wanted to stay here at the SGC." He noted the looks of confusion pass over many of their faces but he wasn't intending to elaborate. "We are on thefront line of defence for our entire planet and while we have all had to make sacrifices, in one way or another, I'm sure I'm echoing the sentiments of everyone here when I say there is no where else I'd rather be, no where else more important and no greater people to serve with. You are here because you are _the_ very best at what you do and it is my honour and my privilege to continue to command the SGC. Now, while I may not be military anymore, I can and will kick your asses if I deem it necessary…or fun." More snickers ensued, relieving some of the intense emotions Jack's words elicited. "Any changes due to my resignation from the military will be minor so I won't bore you with the details, you'll just have to read your memos. Thankyou."

Jack stepped away from the podium and he and General Hammond strode down the ramp toward the blast doors.

"Ten Hut!" Sam barked and the entire squadron once again came to full attention, their arms held up in salute this time.

Jack finally looked right at her, their eyes locking and only parting when Jack moved past her.

The two men swept out of the 'gate room and immediately Daniel whirled around to face Sam, "Did you know about this Sam?!" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Squadron at ease…" There was another shuffle as boots scuffed the concrete floor. "…and dismissed." Sam called before answering Daniel. The room erupted into incomprehensible murmuring and she waved at Daniel and Teal'c to follow her. "I didn't exactly know…" She said guiltily as they left the room. "I may have suspected a little."

"O'Neill has done this for you ColonelCarter." Teal'c stated, a smile lighting his face.

That goofy grin escaped onto her face, she could feel it. "Come on, we'd better get up there." She said and quickened her pace.

**A/N: **I know that Sam is only a Lt Colonel and there are some full birds running around the base (though i can only think of Reynolds of SG3 who i have conveniently disposed of). Although i'm not certain, i believe it is possible for an officer to be assigned the 2IC position regardless of the fact that there are other officers of a higher rank around. And Sam's position as CO of the flagship unit, the fact that only Jack has had more experience offworld, as well as being the expert on all things Stargate qualifies her above and beyond anyone else. And though i'm loath to do it, she does take command in one of the season ten episodes - ugh there i said it, admitted that season ten exists - i feel dirty.

Anyway, i like to see her taking charge and wish we'd seen more of it on the show, but please let me know what you think, good or bad. Again i apologise for the wait but the next and final (it'll be a long one) chapter is done, it just needs some finishing touched so i promise no more than two or three days. Thanks for reading : )


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of this story…phew! I want to thank each and every one of you that took the time to review, but most especially those who reviewed regularly. There are no words to express what it meant to me, your reviews brightened even the darkest days. I also want to thank everyone that has seen fit to read my story and hang in there till the end, whether you reviewed or not. I really hope it brought some enjoyment.

Content Warning: Sexual situations ahead. It's nothing graphic, but if you're easily offended by this you may not want to continue… Oh and if you're not old enough – close your eyes.

**Chapter Twenty-one.**

"It was good to see you Sam." General Hammond said tenderly as Sam gave him a goodbye hug. She was the daughter of one his oldest friends, he'd known her since she was a child and hadn't seen her since Jacob's funeral so he allowed himself this moment of informality.

With a wide smile at Sam General Hammond stepped around her and made his way toward the staircase. He'd only been at the SGC for the few minutes of the speech and then a brief meeting with SG-1, but this was an unexpected trip and he had to get back to Washington.

"Thankyou sir," Jack said sincerely, shaking the General's hand at the top of the stairs.

"Good-luck son." He replied with a nod and a smile before turning and heading down the stairs, followed smartly by his three aids.

Jack headed back toward the centre of the briefing room to join SG-1 who were still milling about by the briefing table. "So kids, miss me?"

"You were only gone two days Jack." Daniel answered.

"I am most pleased that you have chosen to remain at the SGC O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Yeah T' me too." Jack replied, looking directly into Sam's smiling eyes.

The air fairly crackled between them as their gazes held.

Daniel cleared his throat and both sets of eyes shot to him. He smiled at his friends as Jack slipped his hands in his pockets and Sam couldn't suppress the embarrassed flush that stole through her features. "Well…I'll just head back and work on those translations." He said shuffling passed Jack.

Teal'c simply bowed his head with a knowing smile and followed Daniel out leaving Jack and Sam alone.

Silence descended, neither knowing what to say.

How could Sam tell him how she felt about the sacrifice he had made for her? And how much she wanted him to kiss her right now?

How could Jack tell her it wasn't a sacrifice for him? And how much he wanted to kiss her right now?

So they didn't say anything. Their gazes, which had been fixed on the staircase down which their friends just disappeared, slowly turned toward one another.

Their eyes locked and held and the sudden charge filling the room was an almost tangible entity.

As Jack gazed into her expressive blue orbs he understood what she was feeling; what she wanted to say but didn't know how to any better than he himself did. He knew she would feel bad about his resigning and yet still found himself mildly astounded at the way her thoughts mirrored his own.

His chocolate eyes held hers and she saw everything he wanted to say in them, she realised she didn't need to say anything. The seed of guilt she carried in her stomach for his sacrifice disintegrated.

Words were not important between the two of them, maybe because they were never allowed to use them but somehow they had always understood each other on a level deeper than any words could reach.

A lopsided, roguish grin crept over his face, deepening the long dimple in his left cheek. _God! I want to kiss him _Sam thought Instead a bright smile escaped her lips; the one Jack was certain he'd never seen her give anyone else, _God! I want to kiss her_ Jack thought.

"General?" They jumped in unison.

Jack's head swung around to the intruder by the stairs, "Retired Walter." He said withdrawing a hand from his pocket and flicking his wrist.

"Yes sir," Sergeant Harriman replied, "You have a phone call sir." He said haltingly, no-one could have missed the electric atmosphere sizzling between the two.

Jack's eyebrows shot up, he hadn't even heard the phone. "Thankyou Walter." He drawled.

"General." The sergeant straightened before leaving with a nod.

"Retired!" Jack called after him. He saw the amused smile lighting Sam's face when he turned his attention back to her. "They're not gonna stop that are they?"

"No…sir." She replied, pausing slightly before adding the honorific, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Carter." Jack growled at her, the warning effect he was going for ruined by the slight upturn of his lips.

Of course Jack had no idea that Sam loved it when he growled like that anyway, it was hot. Her smile widened and she ducked her head afraid he would read her unwholesome thoughts in her eyes – there was no way she was going to admit to him that she'd always secretly liked it when he growled at her, _no way_! "You'd better get the phone sir," She glanced back up at him.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow at her before heading toward his office as she moved to the stairs.

* * *

Sam opened her front door before he'd even had a chance to knock this time, finding him standing on her doorstep. It was dark but the porch lights shone down on him, illuminating his striking features and making some of the silver in his hair shimmer a little. He was wearing all black – black t-shirt with black pants and his black leather jacket – making his body fade somewhat into the darkness behind him. He was sinfully sexy in these clothes, they gave him that bad-boy look he did so well and she'd always loved seeing him in them; she wondered idly if he'd worn them on purpose but dismissed the idea, knowing Jack O'Neill had no clue how handsome and desirable he truly was.

He dropped his right hand that had been raised in a fist ready to knock and lifted his left emphasising the box he was carrying, "Hey. Thought maybe you'd like a snack. Donuts."

Sam's jaw jutted out slightly and she tilted her head trying for a strict expression which she knew failed because she couldn't quite keep her lips from tipping upward.

"Krispy Kreams?" She asked.

"Of course!" Jack replied indignantly, feigning offence at her question. "…Just don't tell Teal'c." He added with a smirk.

Sam smiled at him and moved aside, "Well in that case, you may come-in sir." She announced.

Jack stepped over the threshold, "Samantha." He drawled her given name in his gravelly voice as he took the door knob from her suddenly slack hand and closed the door without turning away from her, "Retired remember?"

Sam couldn't suppress the shiver that shot through her spine at the way he said her name; how could he provoke such a strong physical reaction in her just by intoning her full name that way? She had to concentrate to regulate her breathing. She'd never liked her name, but when he said it he made it sound so special, so feminine; she liked it when he said it.

Jack's words had served to remind himself as well as her of the fundamental change in their circumstances and he was suddenly very nervous. He thought maybe he should have given her a few days to get used to the idea before coming over, but he'd spent the entire rest of the day since getting back from Washington anxiously waiting to be alone with her. So when he left the mountain, he'd detoured only long enough to get the donuts before heading to her house, but as he stood in her hallway watching her flushed face, fear gripped at his stomach at the idea that he may be rushing her.

The atmosphere in the hallway was becoming decidedly uncomfortable as they both stood facing each other, neither knowing what to say and just the box of donuts Jack still held separating them.

Sam saw the uncertainty that crept into his brown eyes and was unexpectedly struck with the absurdity of it all. Here they were, two people who had known each other for the better part of nine years. Although they'd never been intimate, they knew each other more intimately than most lovers could ever hope to in an entire lifetime and yet they behaved as though they were on a blind date or something. Her amusement led to a sudden certainty that everything would be okay, that _they_ would be okay. A knot Sam hadn't realised she had in her stomach loosened and she had to kerb the impulse to laugh at herself.

Abruptly a small shy smile blossomed over Sam's lips and she ducked her head in that way Jack loved. He watched her as she shook her head slightly and a light giggle escaped her before she lifted her eyes up to him again. They glittered at him with amusement and mischief and his breath caught in his throat at the radiant vision standing before him. The heavy mood dissipated and relief flooded through him.

"What?" He asked, smiling slightly back at her.

"Nothing…just…" Her smile broadened, making small dimples in her cheeks. "Want coffee to go with the donuts?"

"Coffee's good." He replied.

Jack followed her into the kitchen, noting she was wearing the same jeans as the last time. They sat low on her hips and hugged her perfect behind that swayed enticingly as she walked. He swallowed and ripped his eyes away from that particular part of her anatomy to rest on her back where she wore a black top that hung just over her jeans and opened wide at the neck. His eyes fixed to the back of her neck and he so wanted to taste that spot; it wasn't the first time, not by a long shot, but it was the first time he didn't feel guilty about it. Still he forced his eyes to leave her not wanting to get caught ogling her, _not yet anyway_ he thought.

Jack set the box of donuts down on the island bench and leant his hip against the edge as Sam continued on behind it.

He watched her as she prepared the coffee, her back to him. In his mind's eye he could still see the smile she wore earlier in the hallway, he'd wanted to kiss her at that moment just like so many moments before and it occurred to him that now he could, so what exactly was he waiting for? He stepped around the kitchen toward her and she turned around sensing his approach.

Her breath hitched as he stopped less than a foot away from her and she gazed into his dark eyes. She rested some of her weight against the bench behind her, afraid her knees might give way, her palms planted either side of her.

Jack raised his right hand, cupping her cheek as his eyes roamed over her stunning face. He was so very much in love with her; he guessed that they should date and do all the normal things people did when they were getting to know each other romantically, but deep inside himself he felt as though they'd been dating for nine long years, so why in the hell hadn't he kissed her yet! He ran his thumb over her lips bringing his left hand to her other cheek.

His broad palms were warm against the skin of her cheeks, his long fingers threading into her hair over her ears. They engulfed her face and as his eyes settled on her lips, his thumb running across them in the softest touch, she had never in her life felt more beautiful. Her body left the bench without conscious thought and she leaned slightly toward him, her hands finding his waist.

That slight movement was all he needed and he leaned slowly in toward her pulling her gently toward him and tilting her face up to meet his.

He kissed her.

She felt the nicest warm tingle in her stomach as he kissed her and then she tasted him and he tasted just how he smelled and she'd always loved how he smelled. The warm tingle spread throughout her limbs and she felt her body react to him immediately. But the intensity of the moment drove all rational thought from her mind and all she could do was feel.

He'd intended it to be a quick kiss, the way first kisses usually are; but now that he could taste her, their tongues sliding together, he found he couldn't get enough; he couldn't tear his lips from hers, so he kissed her long and slow and deep. He felt her right hand trail up his chest sending shock waves through his entire body. He'd never felt quite like this before; empowered and helpless at the same time. But this was Carter. _Christ_! He was kissing Carter and she was kissing him back and by _god_ she could kiss and this was way better even than that sweet kiss in the time-loop. When her fingers reached the bare flesh of his neck and continued on to rest at the nape behind his head he thought his skin had caught fire and all thought, beyond his immediate roused senses all focused in on her, faded away.

He wanted more; he _needed_ more. His lips trailed down her jaw, to her neck and she tilted her head for him giving him better access as he tasted her skin. _Holy crap! She tastes like vanilla._

He stopped, forcing himself to pull his lips from her sweet, tender flesh before he lost all control.

"Sam…we should give it time, you know take it slow." He grated out hoarsely.

Sam blinked, "Slow?" She said. _He wants to go slow?! What nine years wasn't slow enough for him?!_

"You're probably right." She said, she didn't want to seem desperate, even though she really was…for him.

And then he was kissing her again and…oh God!

He meant it, really he did, but not for his sake, for hers. He wanted her, he really, _really_ did, but he didn't want her to feel pressured into anything. Oh God but her lips were so soft, her mouth addictive and he couldn't stop kissing her.

She pulled her lips away slightly, "How long have you been a civilian now?" she asked breathlessly her lips brushing across his every now and then as her mouth formed the words.

"Err…" Was she asking him to think? His eyes left hers briefly to glance at the clock on the microwave oven before returning. "Eleven hours."

"That's six hundred and sixty minutes Jack." She informed him, lips brushing tantalisingly over his again. _Huh? _His brows furrowed in confusion, what the hell was she talking about? "Thirty nine _thousand_, six hundred seconds." She added with a cheeky smirk and he understood. "Is that time enough?"

He grinned, "Well when you put it that way…plenty." He said before pulling her head to him for a fierce kiss.

Her hands slipped under the shoulders of his jacket and he released her only long enough to shrug out of it letting it fall to the floor. Their lips parted just as her hands found the flesh under his shirt and her arousal shot up as she felt the involuntary contractions of his firm abdominal muscles under her fingers. She had never been so turned on just by a man's reaction to her touch.

Electric bolts shot through her fingers and into him where she touched his stomach and waist; he watched as her lips turned a deep cherry red and _damn_ she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

With one hand splayed over her back and one threaded through her hair at the back of her head he pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers again, unable to contain the passion demanding release any longer.

They moved together stumbling through the house toward the bedroom, lips parting only when absolutely necessary and leaving a trail of hastily discarded clothing along the way.

Their coupling was not frenzied but neither was it slow. It couldn't be, as intense and deep emotions buried for too many years erupted and crashed over them. They were helpless to the sheer force of it, caught in the powerful current as it carried them away together.

Jack moved reluctantly off her and to his side, not wanting to crush her. His chest and hers still heaving, he gathered her in his arms, holding her to him desperately. He clenched his eyes shut, it was too much. He felt the tiny drop on his neck where her head was buried and he knew if he opened his eyes and looked at her, he just might lose it. So he held her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his back, crushing herself to him.

Neither of them knew how long they'd lain pressed together like that when Sam shivered.

"Sam?" Jack called quietly.

"Hmm?" She hummed into his neck and he could feel her smiling. He couldn't help the grin that escaped him at the sweetness of it.

"You're cold." He said. She moved her head back to glance up at him, her eyes practically glowing as she showed him that smile, before tucking her head back into his neck. "Sam, whilst I'd be more than happy to stay right where I am, I'm gettin' a little chilly here too and…well there's a problem with the blankets."

She giggled up against him and it was the most incredible feeling in the world to him – holding Sam Carter, feeling her body shake as she laughed – he was determined to repeat that as often as he possibly could, though maybe not when they were buck naked, that could be bad for his ego.

She shifted again, this time tilting her head down to look at them on top of the bed, her heart constricted at the sight of his long, strong legs entangled with hers and then she realised what he meant before she gazed back up at him with a bight smile. In their haste earlier, they hadn't bothered to pull down the bedding and were lying across the bed. She was suddenly very glad she'd invested in the King.

"Jack?" She murmured burying her face into his neck again and pressing a soft kiss against his skin.

"Sam." He replied roughly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat when he heard his name, his actual given name, on Sam's lips. He pressed his lips against her temple, his arms tightening involuntarily around her.

She tightened her grip on him in return, savouring the feel of his arms and his lips and drawing his scent in deeply before she continued. "We've still got those donuts." She felt his lips thin into a smile against her skin.

"True, and coffee." He replied, loosening his grip on her as she shifted her weight.

She adjusted her position so they were face to face, her head resting on his firm bicep. He kissed her lips softly and she graced him with a dazzling smile.

Abruptly Sam poked him in the chest, "Come-on General, Krispy Kreams wait for no man." She said, raising herself to her elbows before sitting up fully. Her brows creased in confusion, her head turning as she searched the room. Oh right, their clothes didn't manage to make the trip to the bedroom. She could feel the blush spread over her skin and silently cursed her fair complexion, but refused to acknowledge it. Spotting her underwear on the floor, she rose nimbly from the bed and made her way there.

Jack watched her as she sat up, slightly taken aback, but monumentally pleased at her playful attitude. She called him 'General' and for the first time ever, he actually liked it – was that wrong? Still he preferred to hear her say his name. Surprisingly it wasn't awkward or embarrassing. They'd come together so easily, as though they'd been doing this with one another their whole lives. He noted the colour that spread across her pale shoulders, up her neck and, no doubt, over her face as she scanned the room for her clothing and he smirked. His eyes were fixed on her as she left the bed and unashamedly retrieved her underwear. He hadn't really had the time to look at her before, but he did now. She was gloriously naked and she was a goddess! He felt himself stir and knew that if he hadn't just been so totally satisfied, he would have had her back in that bed with him.

She felt his eyes on her but refused to feel self-conscious about her nakedness, or at least to let it show. He'd seen her naked before anyway she reminded herself, it was inevitable in their line of work, though at the time she knew he had made a serious effort not to look at her. This time however he allowed his eyes to rove over her body freely. She snuck her own glimpse at his prone form. He was tanned, his body chiselled and strong. Obviously flying a desk for nearly two years had had no effect on his fitness. She knew he had kept up his field fitness regime in the gym but…wow! His muscles were taut and well defined, and they rippled enticingly under his skin with his every movement and he was very lucky she didn't jump him right there…again.

Jack managed to duck out of the way just in time as his boxer trunks came sailing through the air and Sam disappeared into the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. He leapt out of the bed and pulled them on before going off in search of his other clothes.

He felt her enter the room as he bent to recover his leather jacket from the kitchen floor. Apparently she'd already found her jeans, but he saw her pulling her black top over her head and his blood pressure shot up when he realised she hadn't bothered with her bra. God! Her clothes were rumpled and her hair was messy; she was perfection!

Sam ran her hand through her short hair trying to smooth her wayward locks as she slid past him and behind the kitchen island. Jack sat himself down on one of the stools as she finished making the coffee. He knew he had a silly smirk plastered to his face but he couldn't seem to make it go away and he found he didn't give a damn.

"By the way, thanks so much for the requisition forms you left me." She said with a smirk as she brought the full cups over and sat on the stool next to him.

"You sayin' I did that deliberately Sam?" He said opening the donut box for her. "Shame on you!"

She shot him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, okay, but you know you're way better than me at the paperwork stuff." He grinned, both cheeks dimpling and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

She reached up, softly touching his roughened cheek with the tips of her fingers. She'd always wanted to feel those deep indentations. Her touch was tentative though as she realised she didn't know if he would mind being touched this way, but her fears were allayed when he moved, his tender eyes capturing hers.

He covered the back of her hand in his larger one and kept his gaze on her as he softly pressed his lips to her wrist. He found he loved the way her eyes closed when he kissed her there. She opened her eyes with a soft smile and he released her hand.

She turned back to her coffee, "I am _not_ better than you at paperwork, I just don't procrastinate."

"Pro-what?" he said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

She giggled silently at his dumb-ass act, her shoulders shaking.

Her brows furrowed slightly in thought and Jack leant over running his thumb over the small crease between her brows.

"Carter, I can hear ya thinkin'." He said. She giggled again and _damn!_

"I was just thinking…" Her smile brightened as he raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess…" She paused as she tried to find the words, he waited. She waved her hand between them, "This…between us…I thought it might be…"

"Weird?"

"Awkward, but…"

"It's not."

"No, not at all. And that's what's…"

"Weird."

"Exactly." She grinned at him and when she heard his quiet chuckle she felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. He _never_ laughed audibly – or at least it was so rare as to be next to never. It was better than when she'd heard his alternate laugh; this was Jack, the real Jack, _her_ Jack.

He jumped off the stool, "Right back." He said and headed toward the bathroom. When he returned he found her on the sofa in the living room flicking quickly through the stations on the television set, the donuts and their drinks on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey." He said, seating himself close to her. She shot him a smile but her eyes returned to the TV as she continued hopping channels; he'd never pegged her as a channel surfer. "Hey that was the Simpsons." He said as she flicked right passed it.

She stopped depressing the remote button on some weird foreign movie with subtitles and turned to him with upturned lips. "We have every station known to man at our disposal and you want to watch Simpsons reruns?"

Jack was not unaware of her turn of phrase and he was absurdly happy about how it sounded.He was distracted from his musings as he gazed at her luscious lips, he was sure there was a little icing still in the corner of her mouth and he wanted to taste it.

"But it's the Simpsons." He said petulantly.

"Jack…are you pouting?" Sam laughed, a sweet sound in his ears.

"No! USAF Generals do not pout." He replied.

"Well then it must just be the retired ones." She said playfully, God he was adorable! "Fine, I'll make you a deal. I'll watch the Simpsons with you, if you watch Futurama with me."

Both his eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You like that show?"

"Yeah, I think it's clever."

"It's sci-fi." Jack said with distaste.

"It's made by the same people who made the Simpsons." Sam defended.

"Yes…but it's sci-fi." He said as though this explained everything.

"It's funny."

"So that's the deal hah?" He asked.

"Take it or leave it." She replied lightly.

"Fine." He surrendered and she immediately switched the television to the appropriate station. Jack studied her a moment as the glow from the TV flickered over her face in the dim lighting of the living room. "Sam? How come I didn't know about this?" The truth was he sometimes watched Futurama too and quite enjoyed it, but he'd never admit to it, not even if they threatened him with the Tok'ra Zanex thingy. But he was genuinely surprised that his own personal super-genius watched it.

She regarded him and shrugged, "I guess it never came up." She lifted her coffee from the table and snagged one of the donuts, before settling back comfortably on the sofa.

The credits for the TV show started running and Jack snatched the remote off Sam's lap - apparently she was a remote Nazi - shutting the television off. She blinked at him and smiled, they'd shared a comfortable silence, broken only by their occasional comments and snickers as they'd watched both programs and Jack was surprised and happily relieved at how comfortable they were together. Not a single 'sir' came from her lips and she engaged him the kind of playful banter he'd always secretly yearned to share with her. He'd seen glimpses of it but it was so rarely directed at him and when it was it was a somewhat diluted version.

Jack slid forward to the edge of the couch displacing her legs that had somehow both ended up draped over one of his and replaced his second cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

She watched him as he brought the fingers that had recently held his third donut to his mouth, licking the sticky icing off. She was mesmerised by the sight of his tongue and his lips closing over each finger; the bite sized piece of her own donut lay forgotten in her hand.

He felt her eyes on him and turned his head slightly, catching her staring at him and froze for a moment, his thumb still in his mouth. _Was she…?_ He slowly and deliberately withdrew the digit and a lopsided smirk appeared on his face. He slid back into the couch and grasped the wrist of the hand that still hovered in the air in front of her. Her eyes met his and he saw her chest expand as her breathing rate increased. Her reaction had his own pulse quickening.

Plucking the small desert out of her hand, he touched her lips with it and pushed it onto her tongue when she opened her mouth for him. Quickly licking the icing off his own fingers, he drew the hand he held to his lips. Slowly, methodically, his eyes never leaving hers, he sucked each delicate finger into his mouth. It was hard to believe, Jack thought vaguely, what these same graceful fingers could do with a P90.

_Holy Hannah!_ She wanted to close her eyes at the sensation of his lips over her fingers but found she couldn't take her eyes off his.

He removed the final finger from his mouth and used his other hand to cup her cheek. Her chest was heaving now and his eyes were drawn to her lips as her tongue darted out to lick at the icing that was left in the corner of her mouth. His eyes darkened until they were almost black. This time he intended on tasting it so he leant in, his lips closing on the left corner of her mouth and his tongue flicked out.

"Jack…" She breathed against his lips, her free hand threading through the short strands of his untamed hair. Her breath was coming short and fast as she turned her face, forcing his lips into more direct contact with hers.

The kiss was fiery and intense; pure undiluted passion.

He felt rather than heard the hum that flowed from her throat and Jack thought he might just die from the taste of her and the exquisite pleasure of it all.

God! The man could kiss! Every fibre of her being was electrified and her body, her very soul sang for him.

He released her wrist and allowed his hand to find her back, slipping under her shirt to find her smooth skin. He broke the kiss, both of them panting, her sweet breath washing over his face. They were getting carried away again, and though ordinarily Jack wouldn't mind, he wanted to take his time, he wanted it to last so he could know every part of her. She latched onto his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth before biting gently and running the tip of her tongue over it. _Shit!! _"Sam…bedroom." He said, his voice coming out as a husky growl.

Sam bit her swollen bottom lip; that had to be the sexiest voice she'd ever heard. She took his hands in hers and rose to her feet and with a slight tug he followed her.

As they neared the bedroom his eyes found the spot on the back of her neck that he'd been studying earlier and, in his current condition, he just couldn't help himself. Disentangling his fingers from hers, he gripped her waist and pressed himself into the back of her, lips fastening onto her neck. Her quiet moan nearly undid him.

He spun her around for another kiss, swallowing her gasp. The fingers of one of her hands threaded through his hair, the other grasping his nape while his large, hot hands ventured under her shirt again, sliding up her sides and over her back.

"Jesus Sam, I can't stop touching you." He rasped against her lips.

"Don't Try." She breathed.

He stilled, staring intently into her blue eyes, he'd been rather successfully _trying_ not to touch her for years, but now…She allowed him to search her eyes, to find what he needed. They shone brightly at him as a small smile graced her lips.

"You're mine." He said huskily as though it was a statement of fact, but she knew he wouldn't move another muscle until she confirmed it.

"Always." She said firmly. His eyes blazed and he kissed her hard, possessively. His lips trailed to her neck and, whispering, she repeated "always" into his ear.

Jack became a raging inferno at these possessive words, he needed to own her, he needed to be owned by her. All thoughts of slow and passionate fled his mind. He moved forward forcing her backward, pinning her soft body up against the wall and he took her then, hard and fast and she called his name as they both climaxed together.

Breathing heavily he held her, her legs still wrapped around him, his head buried into her shoulder. Reality returned to him and with it a sudden fear. Had he hurt her? Had he offended her? It was only their second time together – _and in the same day_ – and he'd just had sex with Carter up against a wall. He felt like crap at the prospect that he may have hurt her, this…what he felt for her went way beyond sex, as mind-blowing as it was, it could never be just that with her, and he didn't want her to think it was. He slowly pushed himself away from her, allowing her to lower her long legs to the ground and forced himself to look into her face inches away from his. She was flushed red. He tried to say he was sorry, but nothing came out. Her brows furrowed as he looked at her.

She knew that look on his face - self-recrimination - and there was no way she was letting him get away with that, especially for something as incredible as this.

"Jack O'Neill," She said sternly. "Don't you dare apologise!"

"Sam."

"Uh ah…" She said, using one of his favourite exclamations and putting two fingers over his lips to silence him. "You don't think I could have stopped you if I wanted to?"

It was true, she could probably kick his ass, or at least give him a serious run for his money – was it wrong to be seriously aroused by that fact?

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I didn't want you to stop Jack." She moved back again so she could look him in the eyes, "And you didn't hurt me." She smiled widely, "That was amazing."

His features shifted as he relaxed and his cocky smirk returned, making her heart flutter.

She kissed him softly, "Stay?"

SG1

Sam woke abruptly sensing that something was amiss. Jack's arms were no longer wrapped around her, but she could sense him behind her. She felt the mattress dip as his weight shifted and she switched a lamp on before rolling onto her back.

"Jack?" She called faintly. He was sitting up on the side of the bed, but turned his body toward her when she called.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya." He said, blinking in the soft light.

His brows were drawn together. Sam knew there was something on his mind but she knew better than to prod, so she lay silently and waited, trying not to allow her personal fears to show. _Was he going to leave? _Tell her it was all some big mistake? After a time he continued.

"Ya know, when I came over I didn't…I should have told you…Sam…ah crap!" He growled running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Ya know I'm no good with words…"

Sam's fears evaporated as she suddenly understood what he was trying to say and knew how hard it was for him to say it. The fact that he was trying meant so much, but Jack was a man of action not words.

She sat up and raised her hand to his handsome face.

Sam silenced his stammering with two fingers to his lips. Jack gazed into her loving eyes as she spoke.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it Jack." She said softly.

"You deserve to know." He murmured into her fingers. She smiled and it was that smile the one he knew now was only for him; it did incredible things to his blood pressure and heart rate.

"Any jerk can say the words Jack. I don't need to hear the words…just…show me."

God Sam was incredible! He'd tried to tell her that he loved her because he needed her to know, he didn't want her to think differently. He remembered how Sarah had always complained that he never said the words and he so didn't want to screw this up just because of his emotional handicap. But Sam, she knew him. She knew words weren't his thing and she could read him in a way no one else ever could – with Sam he didn't need words, she would understand without them.

Sam only needed him to show her how much he loved her. Actions, he was no good with the talking thing, but actions he could do. He took her lovely face in his palms and felt the electrical charge as her fingers slid from his mouth to caress his chin down to his neck and collar bone. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. He kissed her long and slow, when he finally released her lips he saw the flush in her cheeks and the rapid breaths she was taking. He smirked at her, tilting the right corner of his mouth up and deepening the long dimple in his cheek.

He had no idea what that smirk could do to a woman's insides.

"Show me." Sam repeated breathlessly.

So he did.

Jack's love for this woman swelled in his chest at her words and he was determined that she would never again doubt how goddamn much he loved her. He _would_ show her, all the time, in every way, beginning with this way.

He kissed her again, more passionately. The heat building up between them, he brought his hands to her back and gently pushed her back down on the bed. He made love to her then. Not frantically, not desperately, but deliciously slow. He kissed and caressed every inch of her, worshipping her, and when she reached up to take him, he batted her hands away. Being Sam, she understood, he wanted to do this for her, to show her. She let him.

"Jack! …Oh God!" She gasped as she reached her peak, clenching around him and he followed her only a moment after, her name "Sam…" roughly escaping through his gritted teeth as the passion tore through him.

He was spent, but not wanting to hurt her he made to roll off her but she tightened her grip on him with her legs and arms. She wanted him to stay there he realised.

_Oh thank God!_ He really didn't want to move, he liked where he was. He allowed his full weight to gently fall on her, pressing her into the soft mattress and buried his face into her. He felt her contented sigh in his ear as she relaxed under him. He pushed his arms under her shoulder blades, his hands gripping her shoulders as he dropped light kisses onto her neck and shoulder because, really he just couldn't stop. He thought idly that maybe he was addicted to her bare skin.

Sam lay with him atop her, still buried deeply inside her, as she caught her breath. She caressed his hair lovingly and with her other hand she ran long strokes over his taught shoulder and down his muscular back. She loved the feel of his firm body under her hands.

She could still feel the current running through her and the warm tingle in her neck and shoulders where his lips touched. She had never felt passion this strong for any one, nor love this great. She had never been with anyone who affected her the way Jack did and she was amazed at her own body's response to him, every single time he touched her. She could still hear the way he called her name - almost reverently.

She turned her face toward him so her lips were by his ear and he tightened his arms around her as she breathed, "I love you too Jack."

**SG1**

**A/N: **So…?


End file.
